


Свет в окне

by MiledyV



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Detectives, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Murder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: Шерлок Холмс не ощутил ничего сверхъестественного после того, как Джон Ватсон, его лучший друг, фактически самоустранился из его жизни благодаря женитьбе. Детектив консультирует Скотланд-Ярд и сотрудничает с Майкрофтом, чувствуя себя вполне счастливым. Но внезапно на улицах Лондона появляется маньяк, и обретённая с таким трудом гармония рушится, принося с собой множество проблем.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Свадьба сыграна. "Рейхенбаха" не было.

Шерлок Холмс не чувствовал ничего сверхъестественного после того, как Джон Ватсон, его лучший друг, фактически самоустранился из его жизни благодаря женитьбе.

Ни тоски, ни нетерпения, ни злости, ни зависти. Он был абсолютно спокоен, напорист, как всегда, желчен и легко вспарывал тайны и секреты, что доверял его суду инспектор Грегори Лестрейд. Шерлок не играл на скрипке печальных мелодий, как когда-то во время изящных и ничего не значащих игр с госпожой Адлер. Шерлок не скучал, вытянувшись на диване, — больше не было зрителей, а миссис Хадсон, привыкшая уже ко всему, не в счёт.

Настоявший на своём, Лестрейд наконец-то смог официально привлечь Холмса к работе в Скотланд-Ярде, заключив с ним договор о сотрудничестве и консультировании, даровав самому себе еще пару лет жизни, а Шерлоку — неограниченный доступ к базам данных и всем материалам дел, к которым он был привлечён. Промучившись первую неделю в борьбе за лидерство в группе и выложив в итоге друг другу все нелицеприятные подробности их «официальных» отношений, оба успокоились, уяснив, что каждый хорош в своём деле, и оказались даже рады такому повороту событий. Грегори направлял и аккумулировал процесс расследования, Шерлок был интеллектуальным центром. Оба в итоге остались довольны выпавшими им ролями.

Шерлок работал с энтузиазмом, давно не виданным квартирой 221В. Работал систематично, методично, со свойственным лишь великим умам упоением от сложности задаваемой самому себе задачи. Дела государственной важности, которыми, ко всему прочему, его снабжал старший брат, более не вызывали дикого отторжения. Шерлок научился находить странное наслаждение, глядя на растоптанные планы власть имущих. Постоянное консультирование отдела Лестрейда отнимало достаточно сил и времени, чтобы по возвращении домой после очередной погони за преступником или длинного дня, полного аналитики и чистого умственного напряжения, лишь устало заглянуть на кухню за оставленным милой домовладелицей куском пирога с почками и вытянуть уставшие ноги перед тёплым, громко шуршащим камином.

Шерлок не думал о Джоне. Почти. Во всяком случае не так часто, как раньше. Как раньше…

Он научился осматриваться вокруг себя — нет ли людей поблизости, — прежде чем произносил его имя, выкладывая одну версию за другой. Ему не требовался его ответ, нет. Просто Шерлок настолько привык начинать свои мысли с фразы «Джон, а если…», что не мог переменить это в один миг. Но он старался, медленно искореняя в себе всё, что не относилось к любимой работе.

Он научился не обращаться к Джону, которого больше не было в его доме, за какими-то сущими мелочами, вроде мобильного телефона в кармане брюк, набора смс-сообщения, приготовления чая. Шерлок знал, что этого всё равно никто не сделает за него. И было страшно неуютно думать, что он перед самим собой будет выглядеть глупо, выговаривая это безмолвной пустоте их бывшей общей гостиной.

Миссис Хадсон всё поняла сразу, имея огромный опыт в подобных делах. А потому лишь сочувственно вздохнула, когда Шерлок ушёл со свадьбы друга раньше всех, а потом, утром следующего дня, принесла ему горячих булочек на завтрак и объявила, что не будет искать нового жильца, оставляя за ним право пользоваться всей квартирой за половину прежней платы. Это был жест настоящего друга, и Холмс оценил его, обняв свою домовладелицу и замерев на пару мгновений в таком положении.

Она предполагала, что жизнь в этом доме уже не будет прежней. Шерлок же был в этом уверен.

Они с Джоном прожили в одной квартире почти четыре года. Большой срок, если принять во внимание тот факт, что до появления в его жизни друга Шерлок не мог вытерпеть рядом с собой другого человека и пару дней. Абсолютное понимание, совпадение интересов, громкие споры, совместные поездки в Скотланд-Ярд и на места происшествий, спокойные тихие вечера у камина, разговоры до утра обо всём, облегчение при взгляде назад, тихие выдохи благодарности за тяжело прижавшее к стене чужое тело и пролетевшую в сантиметре пулю.

Холмс мог анализировать каждый день их отношений, находить тысячу причин, почему Джон ушёл из его жизни, почему Джон отказался от их дружбы, почему Джону не хватило его одного… Но в сущности дела обстояли иначе: Ватсон просто женился и переехал из их общей квартиры, посчитав, что Шерлоку будет дискомфортно жить в одном доме с его женой. И это было верно, правильно, мудро и честно. Только от этого решения скрипели зубы даже у Майкрофта Холмса, который, по мнению Джона, был вообще рождён без умения проявлять эмоции.

Но Шерлок никогда не был склонен к рефлексии и бесполезному самобичеванию. Потому он не задавал эти вопросы ни себе, ни другу, который за время, прошедшее со дня бракосочетания — год и двадцать пять дней, — звонил ему пятнадцать раз, решив ограничиться короткими и ничего не значащими разговорами. Детектив выстроил для себя понятное предположение, которое объясняло всё до мельчайших деталей, и успокоился: Джон просто был «как все», Шерлок в нём ошибся.

Холмс не собирался выяснять новых границ дозволенного, не хотел реанимировать старые отношения, не думал звонить Ватсону и интересоваться его делами, хотя раньше каждый день проходил под знаком их бесконечных звонков друг другу. Детектив не собирался навязываться и мешать ему жить «нормально», как тот однажды просил. Шерлок просто выключил свет в крыле Чертогов разума, где находилось всё, что было связано с Джоном Ватсоном.

Так было легче.

Однако и такой вынужденной, но устойчивой гармонии суждено было разрушиться, когда по городу разлетелась новость о появлении маньяка, который убивал детей.


	2. Часть 2

Шерлок с наслаждением допивал утренний крепкий кофе, когда несмолкаемый трезвон телефона прервал его мысли о возможном подставном лице в аппарате премьер-министра. Холмс сморщил нос, прекратив печатать отчёт для брата, и бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону спальни.

Шерлок знал, что звонит Лестрейд. Детектив уже хотел позвать Джона, чтобы тот принёс его телефон на кухню, но вовремя вспомнил, что друга давно нет в этой квартире, и пошёл за разрывающимся от вибрации мобильным сам.

— Что-то необычное? — голос Шерлока не выдал и тени того нетерпения, которое окутывало его, заставляя барабанить пальцами по спинке кровати. По ту сторону послышалось покашливание и хмыканье — Лестрейд не был уверен в том, что собирался сказать. — У тебя есть для меня дело или нет? — не выдержал Холмс, постукивая пальцами по дверце шкафа.

— Да, Шерлок, есть. Только… это не совсем обычное дело.

Детектив замер, вслушиваясь в тихое рваное дыхание компаньона — называть Грегори «начальником» Шерлок категорически отказывался, а в напарники он бы его никогда не принял. Ему хватило того, что он подпустил Джона так близко — делать второй ошибки он не желал. Воздух врывался в горло инспектора рывками, почти судорожно, это было слышно даже через километры радиоволн. Такое состояние собеседника значило лишь одно: дело могло быть по-настоящему интересным.

— Инспектор, я всё еще жду, — Холмс придал голосу недовольства, Лестрейд не должен был понять, как сильно он желал окунуться в новое расследование. Последнее толковое дело было у них две недели назад, и он скучал, проделывая устрашающие опыты дома и у Молли в морге.

— Кажется, в городе появился маньяк, — Грегори замолчал, а сам Шерлок уже предвкушал указания, которые даст ему по окончании разговора, как инспектор продолжил: — Он убивает детей. Уже два ребёнка, Шерлок. Ты нужен мне.

— Почему ты не привлёк меня раньше? 

— Дело передали мне рано утром, а формальности утрясли только десять минут назад, — в трубке послышался усталый вздох Лестрейда.

— Куда ехать?

Шерлок вылетел из спальни, надевая чёрную кожаную куртку, в которой всё чаще появлялся на местах преступления, и запоминая адрес, продиктованный Лестрейдом, и захлопнул дверь, оставив ключи в кармане пальто. Недовольно стукнув по ни в чём не повинной тумбочке у входной двери, он крикнул миссис Хадсон, что уходит без ключей, забыв о её визите к старой подруге в Девон.

***

— Дети учились в разных школах, жили в разных районах Лондона. Родители первой жертвы говорят, что их дочь не была знакома со второй девочкой. Они никогда не встречались ни на одном факультативном или дополнительном занятии. Связь может быть только косвенной. Оба ребёнка пропали ночью, прямо из дома, несмотря на запертые двери и установленную в квартирах сигнализацию. Первая пропала пять недель назад, нашли её спустя пятнадцать дней. Вторая — две недели назад, найдена сегодня ночью.

Грегори развёл руками, кратко обрисовав ситуацию для только что подъехавшего к Бартсу Шерлока. Длинный коридор, ведущий к моргу, показался мужчинам слишком коротким. Холмс и Лестрейд замерли на миг перед дверью в ординаторскую, где сидела Молли, и посмотрели друг на друга. Грегори был бледен, под глазами залегли тёмные круги, а воротник рубашки был помят — весь его вид говорил о том, что инспектор провёл ночь на рабочем месте. Его явно нервировали предстоящие разговор и осмотр тела.

— Почему дела отдали тебе? — Шерлок засунул руки в карманы брюк и повернулся к собеседнику, ожидая ответа. Тот пожал плечами, не поднимая глаз.

— Не знаю. Территория не наша. Наверное, прошёл слух о твоём официальном участии в раскрытии дел моего отдела. Ты будешь разговаривать с родителями?

— Буду. С родителями второй девочки поговорю завтра, сегодня они всё равно не скажут ничего нового — еще силён шок. А вот с родителями первой нужно встретиться как можно скорее, — Холмс посмотрел на инспектора, ожидая ответа. 

— Насчет отца и матери второй жертвы я согласен. А вот первых тебе придется подождать: они возвращаются домой только завтра вечером. Мать девочки стала сходить с ума, и муж увёз её из Лондона в Прованс. Но как только они услышали о подобном убийстве сразу же позвонили и попросили моего предшественника по делу их дочери держать их в курсе дела. А он уже передал суть разговора мне.

Лестрейд толкнул дверь и вошёл внутрь. Холмс, покачав головой, последовал за ним. В ординаторской горела только настольная лампа, а на дверце шкафа висела женская куртка со смешным вязаным шарфом. Выглянув из секционного зала, освещенного холодным светом люминесцентных ламп, Молли Хупер приветливо помахала им и пригласила проходить. Она как раз заканчивала осмотр тела ребёнка.

— Привет, — устало сказала она, когда Шерлок и Грегори вошли в помещение. Хупер бросила быстрый взгляд на задумавшегося Холмса и повернулась к Лестрейду: — Вас прикрепили к этому делу?

Он кивнул, тяжело вздохнув и всей душой желая дать иной ответ. Молли понимающе и грустно улыбнулась. Шерлок отвлёкся от размышлений и подошёл к столу, на котором лежала девочка. На вид ей было около восьми лет. Светлые волосы, мелкие черты лица, бледная, почти прозрачная кожа — она была похожа на сломанную куклу.

— Ты осматривала обе жертвы? — его голос был абсолютно спокойным, и Молли подсознательно расслабилась, чувствуя его защиту, и покачала головой, бросая взгляд на другой стол, что был пустым.

— Нет, только вторую. Пойдемте, я покажу материалы осмотра, мне передал их патологоанатом, который осматривал первую жертву. Оба ребёнка — девочки, шесть и восемь лет. Первой нашли её, — Хупер указала на большую фотографию другого секционного зала, где на столе под белой накидкой лежало тело младшей девочки. Рыжие кудрявые волосы, веснушки по курносому носу и тонкие красные губы. Вторая фотография была с места происшествия: девочка сидела с закрытыми глазами у дерева, крупным планом было показано ее лицо. — Энн Райт, найдена три недели назад в парке, в сотне метров от забора своей школы, была посажена на землю под деревом. Причина смерти — отравление организма токсичным веществом. Экспертиза произведена плохо, оно так и не установлено. Однако явно поступало в организм систематично. Сексуальному насилию не подвергалась, но на теле есть странное изображение.

Шерлок непроизвольно сглотнул, когда Молли показала другие фотографии, сделанные криминалистом, предоставив их с Грегори взглядам тело девочки. На маленькой руке был отпечатан диск солнца*, словно его нарисовали в технике мехенди.

— Солнце… Интересно, — детектив медленно обошёл подругу и забрал фотографии, на которых крупным планом было снято лицо девочки. — Тот, кто осматривал её, наносил какие-то продукты на лицо? Менял что-то?

Молли покачала головой, пролистывая отчёт предыдущего медэксперта. Лестрейд с любопытством посмотрел на Холмса, желая пояснений. Тот закатил глаза и подозвал его к себе жестом.

— Посмотри на неё — зачем ей в этом возрасте макияж?

Инспектор пожал плечами и направился к столу, на котором лежала вторая жертва. Хупер пошла следом. Шерлок еще полминуты изучал лицо ребёнка на фотографии.

— Шерлок, посмотри, — позвала его Молли, откидывая накидку со второй девочки, найденной рано утром. — Хелен Баркс, найдена ночью на вокзале Чаринг-Кросс, он рядом с её домом, была посажена на скамейку недалеко от касс. На голове была вот эта шляпка, — Хупер кивнула в сторону столика на колёсах, на котором лежали личные вещи девочек. — На руке есть подобное изображение солнца. Присутствует похожий макияж. Причина смерти та же.

Холмс подался вперед, жадно рассматривая идентичный солнечный круг на руке. Он был совсем недавно, день-два, выполнен хной — от золотисто-коричневых линий явно пахло травами. Губы девочки ярко алели на бледном лице, а длинные ресницы были густо накрашены. Лестрейд рядом вздрогнул, ужаснувшись, и пробормотал что-то, похожее на «Боже мой». Шерлок мысленно фыркнул, но не стал ничего говорить: даже ему было не по себе.

Детектив никогда не хотел иметь детей, но хорошо с ними ладил. Уважая их право на правду и честность, он никогда их не обманывал, дети отвечали ему тем же. И все преступления, что так или иначе были связаны с ними, вызывали в его душе сильный отклик. Внутри всё заливала удушающая, ослепляющая волна гнева и омерзения по отношению к тем, кто смел поднять руку на ребёнка.

— Рисунки идентичны, определенно их делал один человек, — Шерлок приблизил фотографию руки Энн Райт к руке второй девочки. Грегори прищурился, отмечая одинаковые изгибы и мелкие штрихи, которые подтверждали выводы Холмса. — Девочек связывает что-то, кроме рисунков и макияжа? Кстати, красил их тоже один человек, скорее всего женщина. Видите, мягкие линии и лёгкая растушёвка на веках?

— Откуда ты знаешь? — вырвалось у Молли, с интересом разглядывающей его самого. Шерлок покачал головой, словно говорил о примитивных вещах. Нагнувшись над девочкой, он принюхался, пытаясь понять, что кажется ему странным в запахе, витавшем над телом.

— Чем они были отравлены, Молли? Хотя бы примерно.

Она пожала плечами и еще раз пробежала глазами по отчёту своего предшественника.

— Тот, кто проводил осмотр Энн, не смог определить, а я еще не успела. Сначала, очевидно, применялось седативное, а потом — транквилизаторы с какими-то наркотиками, возможно, что-то еще из нейролептиков**. Вечером позвони мне, я скажу точно. Думаю, что мой звонок только подтвердит твою догадку. Я права?

Шерлок только кивнул, решив не распространяться, и в нетерпении обернулся к Лестрейду.

— Так есть что-то еще общее?

— Куклы, Шерлок. Рядом с каждой нашли куклу, почти точную копию девочки.

Холмс резко обернулся к нему и пригвоздил его к полу тяжёлым взглядом. Инспектор выпрямился и ответил ему тем же.

— Почему ты раньше не сказал? Покажи, — Шерлок в нетерпении закружил вокруг стола, присматриваясь к лицу девочки. Грегори вздохнул и вытащил руки из карманов куртки.

— Они в участке, это вещественные доказательства. Но у меня есть фотографии обеих кукол, — он протянул ему телефон, на экране которого была открыта галерея фотографий. Холмс выхватил аппарат из его руки и с упоением принялся рассматривать искусно сделанные игрушки.

Две куклы, изготовленные настоящим мастером, были почти копиями живых Энн и Хелен. Отличали их лишь неестественная бледность, которой просто не может быть у здорового ребёнка, и яркий макияж, какой оживляет лица кукол, но пугающе смотрится на детских личиках.

— Девочки были обнаружены в своей одежде? — вопрос прозвучал неожиданно. Лестрейд поднял голову и заинтересованно посмотрел на Холмса, который вертел в руках его телефон.

— Нет, но одежда была обычной, ничем не выдавала похищения. Работники вокзала сначала подумали, что ребёнок спит. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Шерлок чуть улыбнулся, обошёл вокруг стола и встал по другую сторону, чтобы видеть лица Молли и Грегори. Опершись о блестящую монохромную поверхность, он внимательно посмотрел на них и сказал:

— Они должны были стать живыми куклами, но что-то пошло не так. Если найдём такую же одежду, как на куклах, и того, кто их сделал, то найдём и убийцу. Двоих убийц.

— Двоих?

— Мужчина и женщина. Скорее пара, чем брат и сестра или знакомые. Возможно, они недавно пережили какую-то трагедию. Один из них должен быть как-то связан с обоими детьми. Если не успеем, будет, как минимум, еще один труп — девочка с темными волосами. Они ищут свой «идеал», — инспектор громко сглотнул, представив панику родителей, опасающихся за своих чад, а Хупер охнула, прижав ладонь к губам. — Я постараюсь найти того, кто сможет рассказать об этих куклах побольше. Позвони в отдел и скажи, чтобы их подготовили к транспортировке. Я заеду за ними.

Шерлок застегнул куртку, поправил темно-серый шарф и, коснувшись плеча Молли вместо прощания, быстрым шагом покинул секционный зал. Лестрейд кивнул сам себе, быстро записав основные мысли в маленький блокнот, и посмотрел на Хупер, которая прожигала взглядом захлопнувшуюся за спиной Холмса дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Примерно вот такое изображение: http://cs623920.vk.me/v623920866/af57/7LWCNqe9958.jpg  
> Мехенди (или менди) — роспись по телу хной, является временным украшением тела, держится до трёх недель. Наиболее распространена в арабских странах, Индии, Северной Африке, Малайзии и Индонезии. Источник — Википедия.
> 
> ** Все эти вещества влияют на центральную нервную систему и являются психотропными.  
> Для нейролептиков, транквилизаторов и седативных средств общим является седативное (успокаивающее) действие. Однако у транквилизаторов и особенно у нейролептиков это действие выражено в большей степени, чем у седативных средств, и сопровождается устранением чувства тревоги, страха, эмоционального напряжения, агрессивности и тому подобное.   
> Основные психотропные эффекты: эмоциональное успокоение ( снижение тревоги, беспокойства), психомоторная заторможенность (снижение инициативы, двигательной активности), аффетивная индифферентность (снижение реакции на внешние раздражители).  
> Источник — медицинский портал.


	3. Часть 3

Забрав кукол из участка, Шерлок долго рассматривал их, пытаясь понять ход мыслей преступников. Холмс был уверен: их двое. Женщине было бы тяжело в одиночку переносить девочек сначала из их собственных домов, а потом и до того места, где их находили. Куклы же были похожи на иных своих бледно-прекрасных сестёр: большие глаза, светлая, почти прозрачная кожа, яркие губы и небрежные локоны. Постороннему они могли показаться милыми, изящными, но тот, кто знал о них в контексте дела, понимал, что куклы являлись страшным отражением убитых девочек.

Шерлок обследовал кукол на предмет улик и, не найдя новых зацепок, поехал к знакомому мастеру, чтобы тот дал консультацию о возможном изготовителе игрушек. Но итоги встречи оказались неутешительными: знаток не смог выявить узнаваемый стиль или какую-то авторскую деталь, что могли бы привести Холмса к автору-убийце. 

— Дмитрий, это очень важно! — Шерлок ходил кругами вокруг небольшого стола из красного дерева, за которым сидел одетый в добротный костюм-тройку немолодой, но привлекательный мужчина с ясными синими глазами и абсолютно седыми волосами. Холмс знал его с детства — Дмитрий Горковский, уроженец СССР, покинувший свою страну много лет назад, был хорошим приятелем его отца и лучшим знатоком кукол ручной работы в Европе.

— Шерлок, бога ради, не мельтеши! — Дмитрий пытался рассмотреть неявные признаки, которые могли бы привести к убийце. Холмс нахмурился, но остановился слева от него, скрестив руки на груди.

— Хоть что-то есть? Намёк, идея…

Горковский покачал головой и, невесело вздохнув, посмотрел на него. Шерлок ударил по столу ладонью и резко отвернулся. 

— Пойми, очень редко попадаются экземпляры, которые действительно чем-то отличаются от остальных. Здесь не важны мелкие детали вроде цвета волос, разреза глаз и одежды. Важен сам процесс изготовления. Тут я вижу обычных полимерных глиняных кукол. Никаких отличительных признаков. Прости, Шерлок.

Холмс кивнул, упаковав их, положил сверток в небольшую спортивную сумку и повесил её на плечо. Дмитрий встал и подошёл к нему, ободряюще заглянув в глаза.

— Ты найдёшь их, я уверен.

— Спасибо, Дмитрий. Я поеду. Прости, что потратил твоё время.

— Не говори ерунды, я был рад видеть тебя. 

Шерлок мимолётно улыбнулся и, бросив на старого знакомого прощальный взгляд, вышел из кабинета. Одна попытка оказалась безрезультатной.

***

Простившись с кукольным мастером, Холмс отправился на встречу с главами групп его сети бездомных — Элинор, Майкл, Кессиди и Билли ждали его на маленьком участке за зданием Бартса. Все четверо были на данный момент завсегдатаями центра помощи попавшим в беду подросткам. Спонсорами этого учреждения являлись и братья Холмс. Элинор и Кессиди были сёстрами и оказались на улице после того, как их мать покончила с собой, а отчим выгнал их обеих из своего дома. Майкл был старше девушек и являлся главным среди них, пока не появился Билли.

Часы на руке Шерлока показывали шесть часов вечера, когда он вошёл в тёмный переулок и увидел знакомые лица.

— Мистер Холмс, вы выглядите уставшим. Что-то случилось? — Билли Уиггинз, сообразительный молоденький парнишка, которого Шерлок собственноручно вытащил из наркопритона и заставил пройти курс лечения, смотрел на своего кумира глазами, полными восхищения и тревоги. Холмс покачал головой и махнул рукой.

— Ничего страшного. Мне нужна ваша помощь.

Девушки энергично закивали, а парни переглянулись, неуверенно топчась на месте, а затем тоже кивнули. Шерлок окинул оценивающим взглядом свой маленький отряд и удовлетворённо хмыкнул. Достав из внутреннего кармана куртки стопку распечатанных фотографий кукол и поправив на плече ремень сумки, он протянул их стоящему рядом с ним Билли.

— На ваши номера были отправлены сообщения с теми же фотографиями, которые вы видите сейчас перед собой. И плюс фотографии рисунков-мехенди. Нужно узнать, кто является автором игрушек и кто нарисовал эти татуировки. Это может быть один человек. Но могут быть и разные личности. Фотографии нельзя показывать никому, кроме проверенных лиц, не мне вас учить. Если сделаете всё грязно, может пострадать ребёнок.

Шерлок внимательно наблюдал за Элинор и Кессиди, чьи напуганные лица были лучшим доказательством ясности его слов. Майкл смотрел на него исподлобья, словно хотел возразить. Холмс ответил ему вызывающим взглядом и спросил:

— Тебя что-то не устраивает, Майкл?

— Вы впутываете нас в очередную авантюру, мистер Холмс. Я не хочу в этом участвовать.

Девушки зашушукались, осуждающе глядя на напарника. Билли возмущённо пихнул его в бок.

— Тихо! — прикрикнул на них Шерлок, внимательно наблюдавший за сменой эмоций на лице Майкла. — Если Майкл не хочет, то может не участвовать. Это его выбор. Я думаю, что у нас существует соглашение о взаимопомощи ровно до того момента, пока один из нас не решает прекратить его действие. Никто не должен быть обижен отказом другого.

Холмс видел, как побледнел Майкл, осознавая последствия своего отказа, но детектива не тронуло искреннее раскаяние, проявившееся на его лице. А остальные ждали конкретных указаний.

— Элинор, Кессиди, вы должны присматриваться к женщинам, которые делают мехенди, тот, кто мне нужен, может выдать себя. Билли, а ты узнаешь, не видел ли кто-то этой ночью поблизости от вокзала Чаринг-кросс мужчину и маленькую девочку, похожую на неё, — Шерлок указал ему на фотографию куклы-Хелен, одетую в темно-синее бархатное платье, расшитое серебристыми звёздами, а затем показал фотографию куклы-Энн, одетую в жёлтое атласное платье. — И узнай, кто сможет рассказать что-либо вот об этой девочке, её должны были видеть с тем же мужчиной около трёх недель назад. Ах, да, еще прошу выяснить, кто в группе Майкла собирается продолжать работать со мной, и выбрать их нового представителя. Спасибо, жду ваших отчётов.

Шерлок обвёл их взглядом и, развернувшись на каблуках, направился в сторону основной улицы, сделав вид, что не слышит, как Майкл тихо извиняется в пустоту. Холмс привык к открытым отношениям, а подстраиваться под кого-то было уж точно не в его правилах.

***

Когда Шерлок вышел из кэба и поднялся на крыльцо перед домом, то понял, что в пылу намечавшейся интриги так и не взял у миссис Хадсон запасной ключ от квартиры, ведь той просто не было дома. На пару минут он в оцепенении замер перед входной дверью. 

Ломать её не хотелось, как не хотелось и выбивать оконное стекло. Ехать к брату, у которого наверняка были запасные ключи от каждого замка в этом государстве, тоже не возникало желания. Финансовое положение позволяло Шерлоку остановиться на пару дней в хорошем отеле. А еще он мог поехать к Молли или Лестрейду и переночевать у кого-то из них, легко всё объяснив и заодно получив вполне разумного собеседника для обсуждения версий убийства детей. 

Но Шерлоку всё это было не интересно. Он знал, где находились еще одни ключи от их дома — у Джона. Собрав вещи и съехав с Бейкер-стрит в один из однотипных дождливых сентябрьских дней больше года назад, Ватсон так и не оставил ему ключей от их теперь уже _бывшей общей_ квартиры. Шерлок впервые не хотел что-то понимать: зачем они ему _там_ , в другой жизни без Шерлока Холмса?

Детектив не мешал другу наслаждаться счастливой семейной жизнью, старался не встречаться с ним, почти не звонил, довольствуясь редкими короткими звонками бывшего друга. Шерлок и Джон виделись со дня свадьбы всего два раза. Первая встреча произошла на Бейкер-стрит, куда Ватсон пришёл за совершенно глупым образом забытыми в день «глобального переезда» несколькими рубашками, парой джинсов и любимой чашкой. Холмс постарался оставить друга одного — смотреть, как тот стирает следы своего пребывания в их квартире, было очень неприятно, что в итоге и привело к совершенно нежелательному результату. 

А во второй раз случай свёл лучших друзей в аптеке напротив Скотланд-Ярда. Шерлок покупал никотиновые пластыри, а Джон — безликие витамины в яркой упаковке. Оба были удивлены и немного раздосадованы: после долгого перерыва тяжело вновь говорить так, будто ничего не было. И, когда прошёл тот самый отрезок времени, в течение которого отворачиваться и уходить от старого знакомого неудобно, они смазанно попрощались, бросив обещания звонить друг другу чаще, и с облегчением разошлись в разные стороны, втайне опасаясь, что теперь так будет всегда. 

Когда-то, встречая каждую новую девушку Джона, Шерлок подсознательно ожидал подобного развития событий, а потому резко и желчно отзывался о симпатичных и, в общем-то, достаточно милых барышнях. Но друг снова и снова говорил, что это не та женщина, с которой он бы хотел провести жизнь, и совершенно не сердился на Холмса за грубость. Так было до знакомства с Мэри Морстен.

Она работала управляющей одной из частных картинных галерей в Сити, куда Шерлока с Джоном забросило очередное расследование картинных краж. Хрупкая, спокойная, сообразительная и ироничная, Мэри сразу привлекла внимание Джона. Она помогла детективу разобраться с делом, а потом незаметно вошла в их с Джоном жизнь, разорвав круг, по которому бежали дни Ватсона — бежали вслед за Холмсом. 

И тогда впервые в жизни Шерлок не смог сказать о девушке Джона ни одного дурного слова. Мэри была умна, заботлива, внимательна, неназойлива, дружелюбна и тактична. Детектив радовался бы его удаче. Если бы только это не означало обрушение фундамента того, что они с другом строили все эти годы. Шерлок не умел быть вторым и не собирался этому учиться, а потому молча ушёл в сторону, не желая тянуть Джона обратно против воли. И Ватсон женился, успешно доказав всем сомневающимся вокруг — в особенности лучшему другу, — что он действительно «не гей» и может состоять в нормальных отношениях.

Подумав несколько минут, Шерлок качнулся в сторону проезжавшего мимо кэба и, сев в салон, назвал домашний адрес семьи Ватсон. Дорога заняла не более пятнадцати минут, но Шерлоку, нервно барабанившему пальцами по сумке с упакованными куклами, было неуютно: ему сложно было представить, что он скажет Джону, когда тот откроет дверь. Ситуация, в которую детектив сам себя загнал, была абсурдна. Но смысла обманывать своё подсознание он тоже не видел — Шерлок скучал по Ватсону и хотел его увидеть, несмотря ни на что. В этом не было бы ничего странного для всех остальных, но для него это было маленьким предательством принципов. Шерлок обещал себе не мешать Джону жить «нормальной» жизнью и, более того, — решил сам отучиться от жизни в его компании. Тем более, друг дал ему для этого всё.

Заплатив кэбмену, Холмс пересёк узкую улочку, на которой стоял небольшой, но уютный дом Мэри, доставшийся ей в наследство от родителей, и позвонил в дверь. Спустя пару секунд послышались шаги, а потом дверь открылась и Шерлок увидел Джона. Он был одет в старые джинсы и клетчатую рубашку, Холмс много раз видел его таким у них дома.

— Привет, Джон.

— Шерлок? — Ватсон был настолько изумлён, словно Холмс пришёл к нему не просто без приглашения, а еще и восстав из мёртвых. Тот разочарованно усмехнулся, следя за быстро сменяющими друг друга эмоциями на лице бывшего соседа: удивление, непонимание, лёгкий страх, растерянность, вежливое любопытство.

— Извини, что помешал. Я на минуту. Отдай мне ключи от 221В, миссис Хадсон уехала, а я оставил свои дома в пальто, — Шерлок говорил спокойно, тихо, без эмоций. Джон не должен был понять, как задел его такой приём.

— Прости, Шерлок. Заходи в дом, не говори ерунды! — Ватсон засуетился, пытаясь оправдаться, правда, сам не понимал, перед кем: Холмсом или собой. Он потянулся к Шерлоку в порыве, чтобы обнять, но тот сделал вид, что не заметил этого. Сконфуженный и смущённый, Джон улыбнулся и потянул друга внутрь дома, желая поскорее скрыться от надзора соседей: — Очень рад тебя видеть. Ты так неожиданно возник на крыльце, что я растерялся. Мэри, у нас гость! Шерлок пришёл!


	4. Часть 4

Шерлок сидел на диване в уютной гостиной дома четы Ватсон и через силу пил обжигающе горячий кофе. Чёрный вяжущий напиток медленно скатывался по языку в горло, оставляя горечь и неприятный терпкий осадок. Его варила Мэри — Джон знал, что Шерлок любит не слишком крепкий, в меру сладкий кофе с двадцатипроцентными сливками. Холмс цедил шероховатый осадок и видел: им с другом совсем не о чем говорить.

Нанести визит Джону оказалось худшей идеей дня. Детектив понял это, когда, перестав слушать непрекращающуюся болтовню Мэри, посмотрел на избегающего его взгляда Джона. Ему стало совершенно невыносимо в светлой, просторной гостиной этого тёплого и полного приятной простоты дома. Шерлок еще пару раз провернул кружку в руках, а потом поставил её на низкий полупрозрачный столик и поднялся с дивана. Зазвонил телефон, лежавший в кармане брюк. Он посмотрел на экран — высветилось имя «M». Движение пальца, и вызов был отклонён.

— Мне пора, Джон, Мэри. Спасибо за кофе и увлекательную беседу, — Шерлок невозмутимо улыбнулся и посмотрел на медленно краснеющего Джона, который за весь вечер не сказал и десятка фраз. Мэри улыбнулась и кивнула, легкомысленно махнув рукой. Холмс прошёл в прихожую и потянулся к вешалке, чтобы снять куртку. 

Друг последовал за ним и встал напротив, прислонившись к косяку спиной. Джон внимательно наблюдал за его плавными, спокойными движениями: вот Шерлок коснулся прохладной кожи пальцами, сжал воротник, принимая тяжесть куртки, резким движением развернул её и надел. Пальто превращало его в короля — прямого, властного, не терпящего суеты. Куртка же делала его дерзким, молодым и чужим. Но тоже королём. Ватсон затаил дыхание, видя перед собой другого Холмса.

— Джон, я буду тебе признателен, если ты отдашь мне ключ от _моей_ квартиры.

Шерлок обозначил положение вещей всего парой слов. Он уверенно смотрел прямо на друга, замершего в нерешительности у самой двери. Наконец Джон откачнулся от косяка и сделал пару шагов до тумбочки. Вытащив ключи, он повернулся к Холмсу и спросил:

— А как же пальто? 

Шерлок усмехнулся, вздёрнув подбородок, и ответил двусмысленным вопросом:

— Не нравлюсь в куртке? 

Ватсон сглотнул, а Холмс нахмурил лоб и забрал ключи, умудрившись не коснуться пальцами чужой протянутой ладони.

— А Молли и миссис Хадсон нравится, — продолжил детектив как ни в чём не бывало и улыбнулся. — Не напрягайся так, Джон, ты же не гей, я и не должен тебе нравиться, — Джон всё так же хмуро молчал, потому Шерлок добавил: — Надеюсь, я не слишком нарушил ваши _семейные_ планы. Всего хорошего.

Он выждал пару мгновений, но Ватсон стоял, будто оцепенев, и просто смотрел на него, словно впитывал в себя давно знакомый образ. Шерлок повёл плечами и шагнул к порогу, намереваясь уйти, но рука Джона внезапно легла ему на предплечье.

— Шерлок, тебе идёт эта куртка. Ты очень нравишься мне в ней.

Слова повисли в воздухе. Холмс впервые за много лет не знал, что ответить. Потому просто высвободил руку из-под гнёта уверенно сжавших её пальцев и вышел за дверь, оставив её распахнутой. Он знал, что Джон пойдёт за ним. Так и произошло. Петли тихо скрипнули, и Ватсон оказался за его спиной. Шерлок замер в напряжении.

— Я рад, что ты пришёл к нам.

Холмс опустил голову и прикусил губу, чтобы не засмеяться над самим собой. Как глупо и нерационально было ждать чего-то другого от человека, легко сбежавшего от «неправильных» чувств! Джон же ждал, что он растопит лёд, которым были скованы их отношения. Но Шерлок ничего не ответил и быстро пересёк их участок, а затем скрылся за поворотом у соседнего дома. Ему нечего было сказать лучшему другу.

***

Голос Майкрофта в трубке был чрезмерно любезным, когда Шерлок набрал его номер, сев в кэб. И подобная реакция брата окончательно испортила его и так кренившееся к катастрофе настроение.

— Что ты хотел? — Шерлок быть любезным отнюдь не собирался. И Майкрофта это обрадовало еще больше.

— Ты чем-то расстроен, братец? — голос «второго» человека в стране был настолько сахарным, что детектив тут же решил, что в ближайшие дни не будет есть сладкое, даже не посмотрит в его сторону, когда сварит себе вечером кофе. «Стервятник!» — подумал он, а вслух ответил:

— Поговорим о том, кто и как провёл день, Майки? — в телефоне послышалось недовольное хмыканье, Шерлок улыбнулся. — Чем испортишь мне настроение сегодня? Хочешь прийти на ужин? У меня как раз есть коробка твоего любимого шоколадного печенья, — он уже всерьёз веселился, прикрыв уставшие глаза и мстительно улыбаясь угрюмому сопению брата.

— Я не получил отчёта, Шерлок. Ты подставляешь меня, — Майкрофт вновь вещал любезно, но детектив легко уловил напряжённые нотки в последних слогах. Брат всегда говорил так, когда злился на него.

— Меня не было дома целый день. Через десять минут, если ты не развяжешь очередную войну, я буду дома и отправлю тебе файл. 

— Я уже получил его, братец. Твой пароль слаб и бесполезен, — превосходство старшего сочилось из телефона жгучей волной, и Шерлок, глухо выдохнув «иди к чёрту, Майки», сбросил звонок. Хорошо, что брат не знал, откуда он ехал. Иначе разговор был бы совершенно иным.

Затем детектив набрал номер Молли, напряжённо вслушиваясь в длинные гудки, оповещающие, что она спешит ему ответить. Холмс облегчённо выдохнул, когда услышал в трубке её голос.

— Ты хочешь узнать результаты экспертизы? — Молли говорила тихо, но достаточно весело. Она никогда не теряла присутствия духа и могла поддержать в трудную минуту. Шерлок старался не пользоваться этим слишком часто.

— Ты права, — он усмехнулся, зная, что подруга сейчас улыбалась, довольно и радостно. — Что-то интересное?

— Сначала детей накачивали седативными. Я нашла следы от уколов — были различные транквилизаторы, но схожие по составу. Думаю, девочки не осознавали, что происходит, и воспринимали окружающую реальность как игру или сон. Те вещества, что я смогла определить, очень сильные — они разрушают даже взрослую психику. А здесь дети — и крайне большие дозы препаратов.

Молли вздохнула и замолчала. Шерлок не мог винить её в этом — дело оказалось слишком тяжёлым даже для мужчин. Что говорить о сентиментальной девушке, пусть даже она и работала патологоанатомом.

— По словам Грега, убийцы держали девочек около недели. По результатам анализа крови могу утверждать, что около семи дней в их организм поступала смесь глутамата натрия с меркузалом и цианидом ртути*. Но это были не уколы, Шерлок. Следы инъекций, я уверена, от транквилизаторов.

Холмс задумался, беззвучно шевеля губами и пытаясь систематизировать полученные результаты. Хупер ждала, понимая, что он думает и не стоит отвлекать друга по пустякам. Наконец он сказал:

— Насчёт цианида ртути я не понял сразу. Спасибо, Молли.

— Шерлок, зачем это всё? Почему именно эти средства?

— Они хотели очистить их и «высушить»**. Куклы, Молли, куклы. Нам нужен врач.

— Рецепты? 

— Умница, — улыбнулся Холмс и прикрыл глаза, отложив телефон.

Шерлок заморгал, услышав знакомые крики продавца на углу Бейкер-стрит, и вытащил из кармана деньги. Машина остановилась напротив его дома. Он посмотрел на пустые тёмные окна квартиры и вышел из салона. В кармане завибрировал и громко запищал телефон. 

— Инспектор? — Шерлок устало вздохнул, разминая шею и проворачивая ключ в замке входной двери. В ответ послышался утомлённый стон.

— Что-нибудь узнал, Шерлок? — Холмс отрицательно покачал головой, а затем, воспроизведя ответ вербально, ввалился в пустой прохладный коридор и захлопнул за собой дверь. — А куклы?

И тут Шерлок зашипел, еле успев отвести телефон подальше от лица, чтобы Грегори не услышал его. Он ясно вспомнил, как поставил сумку в коридоре у Джона и Мэри, и, поддавшись бестолковым сантиментам, оставил бесценное доказательство вины убийцы в чужом доме.

— Я привезу их завтра, — невозмутимо ответил Холмс, заранее зная, что Лестрейд согласится на любые условия. Так оно и было.

— У тебя есть идеи, Шерлок? — Грегори задал вопрос без особой надежды, детектив мысленно уважительно взглянул на него, закрыв глаза и прислонившись к стене у вешалки.

— Завтра, Грег. Я устал.

И он сбросил звонок, прервав еще не начавшийся ливень возражений. Шерлок несильно стукнул по стене кулаком и задумался над тем, как забрать кукол у Джона, не возвращаясь в его дом самому. Перебрав все варианты, он остановился на кандидатуре Билли и уже коснулся экрана телефона, чтобы набрать его номер, как мобильный зазвонил. На дисплее высветилось «Джон». Холмс удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Джон?

— Шерлок, прости, что отвлекаю. Ты забыл свою сумку.

Детектив вздохнул и быстро ответил:

— А, да. Ерунда. Ты будешь дома в ближайшие полчаса? Я приеду.

Холмс медленно сглотнул, представляя, как Ватсон полезет в сумку из любопытства. Теперь он не мог доверять ему в полной мере. Они уже были не в тех отношениях. Джон помолчал, а затем тихо сказал:

— Если ты откроешь мне дверь, то я отдам тебе сумку через минуту. Я подъезжаю.

В трубке послышались гудки. Шерлок отвёл телефон от уха и положил его рядом с собой на тумбочку. К приёму Джона у себя он был не готов. Холмс хорошо помнил, чем закончился последний визит друга в их квартиру уже в статусе женатого человека. Поэтому, выпрямив спину, он лёгким шагом подошёл к двери. 

Открыв замок, он потянул её на себя и увидел переходящего дорогу Джона. На миг Шерлока посетила мысль захлопнуть дверь прямо перед поздним гостем, но он сдержался и остался стоять у порога, не давая Ватсону ни одного шанса пройти внутрь.

— Привет еще раз, — Джон улыбнулся, но Шерлок его не поддержал.

— Спасибо, что привёз сумку.

— Я хотел поговорить. Может… пригласишь войти?

— Не стоит, Джон. Думаю, мы оба помним, чем это закончилось в прошлый раз.

Шерлок смотрел прямо в глаза Джона, не смущаясь и не прикрываясь озабоченным осмотром возвращённой ему вещи. Хотя и отметил, что сумку не открывали без него: чуть заметные складки у замка, оставленные им, это подтвердили. Ватсон побледнел и поджал губы, его кадык дёрнулся, словно Джон глотнул непозволительно много воздуха. Через пару секунд он отвёл взгляд. Холмс усмехнулся и побарабанил пальцами по двери.

— Рад, что мы друг друга поняли. Мне завтра рано вставать, так что передавай привет Мэри, — он помолчал, а затем добавил: — И будь осторожен.

Шерлок недобро улыбнулся, заметив оторопь на лице друга, но не смягчился и начал закрывать дверь. Внезапно Джон, молчавший всё это время, спросил:

— Ты никогда не простишь меня за это?

— Ты сделал свой выбор, мне не за что прощать тебя. 

Ватсон вздёрнул подбородок и поймал взгляд Холмса. Спокойный взгляд человека, давно решившего для себя, что именно он будет считать предательством, и случайно столкнувшегося с подобным там, где совершенно не ожидал.

— Говори ты со мной об этом по телефону и вот таким тоном, я бы поверил. А так — нет, — он упёрся рукой в дверь, не давая Шерлоку закрыть её. Тот помедлил, а потом шагнул ближе и, приблизив губы к уху Джона и заставив его замереть, сказал: «Это твои проблемы», — и, столкнув руку друга с двери, захлопнул её. 

Шокированный его поступком, Ватсон опёрся о косяк и прижался лбом к прохладному дереву. Вся его жизнь начинала казаться ему затянувшимся кошмаром.   
А тем временем в коридоре дома 221B по Бейкер-стрит погас свет, и на втором этаже тихо скрипнула, закрывшись за Шерлоком, дверь их бывшей общей квартиры.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Глутамат натрия (Е-621) или глютамат натрия — пищевая добавка, предназначенная для усиления вкусовых ощущений, за счёт увеличения чувствительности вкусовых рецепторов языка. Может скрывать неприятный естественный вкус продуктов питания.  
> Меркузал — мощнейший диуретик (мочегонное средство). В настоящее время его не применяют из-за общей токсичности.  
> Цианид ртути [Hg(CN)2] — неорганическое соединение, применяется для лечения больных сифилисом, а также как дезинфицирующее средство. Белое или бесцветное кристаллическое соединение без запаха, растворимое в воде, очень ядовитое, крайне токсичное.  
> Источник — Википедия.
> 
> ** Всё, что написано в главе по поводу химических веществ и их воздействия, является моей фантазией. Не знаю, возможно ли подобное на самом деле, потому не берусь утверждать. Такой "результат" приёма подобных веществ — моя идея. Но эти препараты, и правда, выдаются только по рецептам врача.


	5. Часть 5

Грегори Лестрейд был удручён. Он тихо шипел и потирал лоб и подбородок, иногда резко моргая, чтобы снять напряжение. Чем больше времени проходило с момента совершения преступления, тем меньше шансов оставалось у полицейских поймать преступника до того, как будет похищен еще один ребёнок. Прошло тридцать три часа, как дежурная группа нашла вторую девочку, а отдел инспектора не отыскал еще ни одной прямой улики, которая смогла бы отвести их к убийце (или убийцам, как предполагал его консультант).

Шерлок Холмс сидел рядом с компаньоном и вертел в руках куклу-Хелен, одновременно оживлённо общаясь с кем-то неизвестным через смс-чат и просматривая горстку листов, которую составляли отчёты патологоанатомов, проводивших осмотр жертв. Он напряжённо исследовал мелкие черты кукольного лица и недовольно хмурил лоб, а когда глаза начинали слезиться от напряжения, перескакивал на изучение деталей вскрытия. Лестрейд стоял у стенного шкафа и нервно копался в неровной ужасающе большой стопке закрытых за последние четыре года уголовных дел, где жертвами были дети и подростки. Детектив изредка поднимал на него глаза, отрываясь от своего сотового, и, удостоверившись, что тот не нашёл ничего нового, снова возвращался к телефону.

Наконец Грегори не выдержал очередного оповещения об смс-сообщении и попросил:

— Шерлок, выключи звук, ради всего святого.

Холмс насмешливо посмотрел на него и отложил телефон в сторону. 

— Ты не в духе, — тихо констатировал он, глядя на напряжённого Грегори. Тот скривил рот и зло зашипел:

— Да нет, я просто счастлив! Два тела маленьких девочек висят над моей головой, а в распоряжении — изуверские куклы и твои предположения! Всё отлично… — Лестрейд выдохся, обессиленно осев на стоящий рядом со шкафом стул. Шерлок продолжал внимательно смотреть на него, ничего не говоря и не двигаясь. — Ну, что? — Грегори утомлённо вздохнул и сложил руки на коленях, теребя тонкую папку с отчётом дежурной группы, нашедшей вторую девочку.

— Побрейся и переодень рубашку. Я видел, у тебя есть запасная в шкафу, — приказ Шерлока показался инспектору шуткой. Но тот говорил абсолютно серьёзно.

— Что?

— Иди побрейся и приведи себя в порядок, — словно не замечая его взвинченного состояния, повторил Холмс, спокойно выстукивая пальцами какой-то марш. Грегори его не узнал: никогда не увлекался классической музыкой. Может быть, и зря. — Перед мистером и миссис Баркс ты должен излучать уверенность и силу. А с двухдневной щетиной, кругами под глазами, загнанным взглядом и в мятой рубашке тебя можно только пожалеть. Я тоже не спал всю ночь, работая над делом, но не позволяю себе подобного.

Закончив уничижительную речь, Шерлок опустил голову и вновь вернулся к разговору с неизвестным. Лестрейд пару раз открыл рот, чтобы возразить хоть что-нибудь, но не нашёл подходящих слов. Холмс был прав: он себя загонял. Его консультант, в отличие от него, выглядел как всегда идеально: свежая, идеально отглаженная рубашка, чистое, без намёков на щетину, лицо, аромат терпкого дорогого одеколона. Холмс всегда был готов ко всему и даже перед допросом родителей жертвы выглядел как хозяин положения.

Грегори осмотрел себя, окинув взглядом с ног до плеч, насколько позволяло сидячее положение, и, согласно охнув, поднялся со стула. Дойдя до двери и обернувшись, он увидел отрешённо глядящего прямо перед собой Шерлока. 

— А почему Джон больше не участвует в наших расследованиях?

Холмс чуть заметно дрогнул, но тут же снова застыл и медленно повернул голову к собеседнику. Его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций, и инспектор пожалел, что задал вопрос. За годы совместной работы он смог узнать детектива достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять: он влез на запретную территорию.

— Ему некогда, Грег. Жена и дом — нам с тобой не понять.

Шерлок легкомысленно повёл плечами и тут же отвернулся. А Грегори еще несколько секунд продолжал смотреть на его точёный профиль и безукоризненно прямую спину. Он был уверен, что детектив ему многого недоговаривал, ведь проблемы начались еще до женитьбы Джона. Однако Лестрейд решил, что ссориться с Холмсом во время расследования чревато последствиями, а потому, потоптавшись у шкафа и забрав рубашку, вышел из кабинета, не заметив, как расслабленно вытянулся на стуле Шерлок.

***

Родители Хелен Баркс, в дом которых Грегори и Шерлок пришли с целью получить дополнительные показания, оказались приятными и спокойными людьми. Приятной была мама, а спокойным — папа девочки. Светловолосая и светлоглазая миссис Баркс или, как она сама попросила её называть, Рейчел, очевидно была под действием серьёзных успокоительных. Все её движения были вялыми, а зрачки не фокусировали полностью изменение освещения. Её муж Карл, ничем не примечательный, среднестатистический мужчина «за сорок», вёл себя спокойно, но его глаза были пусты, словно выгорели изнутри. 

Мерно покачивая ногой в такт собственным мыслям, Шерлок внимательно наблюдал за ними, сидя в отдалении от Лестрейда и потерпевших. До трагедии супруги явно жили не очень дружно: мистер Баркс изменял жене, а она не уходила от него из-за дочки, которая до сумасшествия любила отца. По всему дому были развешаны достаточно талантливые рисунки Хелен, изображавшие родителей и отдельно мистера Баркса. Теперь же Карл держался за Рейчел как за единственный спасательный круг во время кораблекрушения. Мужчина то и дело бросал обеспокоенные взгляды на супругу и не отпускал её тонкую руку. Миссис Баркс не реагировала на их переплетённые пальцы — погружённая в себя и свою боль, она мало что воспринимала чётко и своевременно.

Поняв, что давить на них бесполезно, Холмс решил сначала получить информацию от отца девочки и повернулся к нему, чуть придвигаясь вперед и тем самым привлекая его внимание.

— Мистер Баркс, — начал он, когда мужчина посмотрел на него с долей интереса, — ваша дочь была доверчива?

Вопрос удивил не только родителя Хелен, но и Лестрейда. Тот ожидал от Шерлока конкретных вопросов по существу, а консультант пошёл по странному пути, минуя протоптанную многолетней практикой тропу допросов.

— Как и все дети, мистер Холмс. Обычный ребёнок. Я не понимаю…

Карл пожал плечами и бросил отчаянный взгляд на вздрогнувшую Рейчел, которая теребила бахрому шерстяного платка-шали, наброшенного на худые плечи. Их дом был красив снаружи и ухожен изнутри, но входящему было очевидно, что здесь произошла трагедия. Светлые стены словно дышали болью и равнодушием, придавливая гостей с первых шагов внутрь. Это же ощущение возникало при взгляде на некогда яркую и безусловно красивую женщину, какой была миссис Баркс еще совсем недавно. Об этом говорили не только фотографии на стене гостиной — это чувствовалось в её уверенных движениях: красивые женщины чаще всего ведут себя немного свободнее, словно зная, что их в любом случае простят.

— Она совсем не обычная! Хелен очень доверчивая и добрая девочка. Дочка верит в сказки и чудеса. Ей всего восемь лет. Моя бедная девочка… — миссис Баркс тихо простонала и спрятала лицо на груди мужа. Шерлок нахмурил лоб и склонил голову набок, осматривая комнату и примечая малейшие детали. Женщина отказывалась говорить о дочери в прошедшем времени — это стоило учесть.

— Она настолько доверчива, что может пойти с незнакомым человеком за какое-то вознаграждение? — Рейчел резко подняла голову и обвиняюще посмотрела на детектива. Карл растерянно переводил взгляд с Холмса на Лестрейда, делавшего пометки в блокноте.

— Нет, мистер Холмс. Она знает правила поведения. Просто Хелен еще ребёнок.

Шерлок кивнул и взглянул на мистера Баркса. Тот ответил ему усталым взглядом. 

— Мистер Баркс, в последние пару месяцев у вас появлялись новые партнёры по бизнесу, друзья, знакомые, которые могли наладить с девочкой близкий контакт?

Карл задумался, отведя взгляд в строну камина. Детектив удовлетворённо хмыкнул и обратил внимание на его супругу. Та тоже думала, хаотично закручивая бахрому шали то в одну сторону, то в другую. Наконец она отрицательно покачала головой, выпуская край платка из рук.

— У меня не появилось. А у тебя, Карл? — в голосе послышались обвиняющие нотки, и её супруг бросил на визитёров короткий взгляд и опустил голову.

— Нет, у меня не было новых знакомых. Никого, кто хоть раз был бы в нашем доме впервые за последние месяцы и знакомился с Хелен.

Шерлок кивнул и заметил, что Грегори неотрывно смотрит на него. Детектив повернулся в его сторону и вопросительно приподнял брови. Лестрейд вздохнул и тихо огласил свои мысли:

— Мы кружим на месте: эти вопросы уже задавались и ответы есть в протоколе. 

— Мне уйти? 

Холмс в упор посмотрел на него, и инспектор отвёл взгляд, признавая поражение.

— Рейчел, что вы можете сказать о вашей прислуге? — женщина плавно повела плечами и подняла на Шерлока затуманенный взгляд. 

— У нас мало нанятых работников. Приходящий садовник, водитель мужа и домработница. Раньше было больше, но кризис… 

— Как давно они работают у вас? — Шерлок следил за эмоциями на лицах супругов. Оба были спокойны и чуть отрешены. Внезапно Рейчел занервничала, и на её скулах появились красные пятна. Успокоительные переставали действовать.

— Водитель работает у меня уже более десяти лет, — пояснил Карл, похлопав жену по руке. — Садовник приходит к нам около четырёх лет. С лета 2011, да, милая? А наша домработница была нанята еще моими родителями.

— Про свою помощницу-шлюху скажи, — внезапно прошипела Рейчел и заплакала. — Это она мою девочку увела!

— Милая, что ты говоришь? Лили не могла, она же давно уволена.

— Это не мешало тебе к ней ходить и после увольнения! А мы с Хелен были тебе не нужны! Мы мешали твоей шлюхе, и она забрала Хелен! Это ты виноват! Ты ей помогал! — Рейчел толкнула мужа в плечо и залилась слезами, горестно всхлипывая в ладошки, прижатые к лицу. Карл испуганно посмотрел на жену и повернулся к Шерлоку и Грегори, которые напряжённо вслушивались в их разговор.

— Инспектор Лестрейд, мистер Холмс, не слушайте её, это истерика. Она говорит ерунду.

Детектив холодно посмотрел на него и пригвоздил его, вскочившего с дивана, к полу несколькими словами.

— Не лгите хотя бы нам, мистер Баркс. Хотя ваша любовница и не стоит нашего внимания, но это выглядит отвратительно. Имейте благородство признавать свои ошибки, если вы знакомы с подобным.

— Шерлок!

— Пойдем, Грег. Здесь нечего делать.

— А как же обвинения миссис Баркс? — тихо шепнул ему Лестрейд. Холмс поморщился.

— Карл изменял жене с молодой помощницей, Рейчел узнала и пригрозила разводом. Любовница была отлучена от дома. Но она не трогала дочь — это же абсолютно логично, инспектор.

Грегори покачал головой и вычеркнул пару строк в своих записях в блокноте. Шерлок встал и направился к выходу. Позади всё так же плакала миссис Баркс, суетливо вытирая слёзы краешком платка. Её муж в растерянности стоял посреди гостиной, где сверкал электрический камин, проецируя эфемерный уют в такую же эфемерную «счастливую» жизнь этой семьи.

Взявшись за ручку двери, Шерлок внезапно обернулся и посмотрел на супругов, стоявших у каминной полки рядом друг с другом. Карл поднял голову, почувствовав пристальный взгляд детектива.

— Что-то еще хотели спросить, мистер Холмс? — он с готовностью подошёл ближе.

— Вы сказали, что у вас работает три человека. А как же няня Хелен? — голос Шерлока был сух и холоден. Рейчел подняла голову и посмотрела на него воспалёнными глазами. Затем, помедлив, она подошла ближе.

— Мы отпустили няню спустя пару дней, как Хелен похитили, — немного подумав пояснил Карл. — Мы договорились, что она вернётся, как только наша девочка окажется снова дома. А теперь уже не нужно… — он громко выдохнул и опустил голову — в его глазах сверкнули слёзы. Холмс и бровью не повёл, продолжив начатый разговор.

— Как давно она работала у вас?

— Восемь лет. Как только Хелен родилась, мы наняли её.

— Рейчел, это была Моника. Но ведь она уехала где-то полтора месяца назад. Вернулась в США. 

— В отчёте не сказано, что у вас сменилась няня. Вы говорили об этом прошлому следователю? — довольно резко спросил Грегори. Карл пожал плечами, а его жена буравила уставшим взглядом стену с рисунками Хелен над головой инспектора.

— Да, Моника. Хелен её любит… Как я могу не помнить няню своей дочери? — Рейчел растерянно смотрела на мужа, не желая понимать его слов. Мистер Баркс обнял её за плечи и вновь обратился к Шерлоку:

— Уезжая, Моника порекомендовала нам свою знакомую. Рене Шульц. Она немка, но выросла в США, отлично знает язык. Речь почти без акцента.

Холмс внимательно следил за говорившим, Лестрейд быстро записывал показания. Страницы блокнота тихо шелестели, разряжая обстановку в комнате.

— Когда она пришла к вам? — глаза Шерлока лихорадочно заблестели, и Грег молча вздохнул, чувствуя, что тот нашёл нужный след. Рейчел наконец поняла, о чём говорили мужчины, и махнула рукой, привлекая их внимание.

— За десять дней до того, как Хелен похитили, — она внезапно посмотрела абсолютно ясно и добавила: — Двадцать пять дней назад.

Холмс незаметно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Лестрейда. Тот понял его без слов.


	6. Часть 6

Когда Шерлок и Грегори вышли из дома Барксов, на улице уже зажглись фонари, уберегая горожан своим тусклым светом от мелких неприятностей. Инспектор недовольно хмурился и кутал подбородок в темно-серый вязаный шарф, то и дело посматривая на небо, с которого брызгал мелкий, неприятный дождь. Детектив шёл рядом с ним, о чём-то задумавшись и не обращая внимания на это досадное недоразумение лондонской погоды.

Лестрейд незаметно поглядывал на Холмса, который шёл на автомате, явно обдумывая разговор, произошедший некоторое время назад в доме Барксов. После вопросов о новой няне убитой девочки Шерлок велел её родителям найти фотографию этой женщины, так как в резюме, что отыскал Карл, её не оказалось. Странным образом обнаружилось, что почти за целый месяц работы Рене Шульц не попала в объектив камеры на телефоне, с которым не расставалась Рейчел. Миссис Баркс фотографировала дочь постоянно, и на многих более давних фото присутствовала Моника. Рене не было ни на одной фотографии, даже мельком.

Конечно же, Холмс разозлился. Имя няни явно было поддельным: еще в доме Барксов базы данных Скотланд-Ярда, Интерпола, MI5 и MI6, ФБР и ЦРУ, в которые Шерлок скромно зашёл со своего телефона, не дали ничего на имя Рене Шульц. Еще одна ниточка, ведущая к убийцам, оказалась натянута до предела.

Наконец, Грегори повернул голову к своему спутнику и спросил:

— О чём ты думаешь?

— О Хелен.

Подобный ответ удивил инспектора, и он остановился, растерянно глядя вслед удаляющемуся детективу, не заметившему его остановки. Через пару мгновений Шерлок обернулся и спросил в свою очередь:

— Ты остаешься? — Грегори фыркнул, но быстрым шагом догнал его, только усилием воли заставив себя не перейти на бег.

— Почему о Хелен?

— Она совершенно точно знала, что происходит, когда няня уводила её из дома: в её комнате всё в порядке, но никто ничего не передвигал.

— Откуда ты знаешь всё это, Шерлок? — Лестрейд замедлил шаг, Холмс сделал то же самое. Несколько секунд они шли в молчании, пока детектив, горестно и разочарованно вздохнув, не ответил:

— Я заглянул в её спальню, когда отлучался позвонить. Насчёт обстановки меня просветила их домработница. Грег, когда ты начнёшь наблюдать, а не напрасно хлопать глазами?

Грегори промолчал, не желая ссориться с собеседником. Конечно, Холмс был прав. Но подобная правда больно била по самолюбию, потому инспектор не готов был признать правильность слов своего консультанта. Шерлок же шёл, засунув руки в карманы куртки, и о чём-то сосредоточенно думал, покусывая нижнюю губу и в то же время бормоча неясные конструкции: «если всё было именно так, то стоит признать невозможность выполнения плана подобным образом…», «конечный результат должен намного превосходить заданные неизвестные, иначе смысл будет утерян» и прочее, что Грегори уже не смог разобрать.

— Шерлок, — позвал его Лестрейд, — что ты думаешь об отсутствии фотографий этой Рене у Барксов?

Холмс просто взглянул на него и промолчал, но Лестрейд понял, что детектив растерян точно так же, как и он. Вероятность того, что имя няни Барксов всплывёт в иных базах данных и всё-таки каким-то непостижимым образом окажется настоящим, была просто мизерной. У них имелось немного следов, но и большая часть из них совершенно точно вела в никуда.

Пройдя около десятка кварталов, они медленно повернули на уютную узкую улочку, по обе стороны которой расположились несколько небольших магазинов, пара кафе, салон красоты и паб, владельцем которого был их старый знакомый, австралиец Джек МакРиди: около пяти лет назад они нашли убийцу его брата. Не сговариваясь, мужчины посмотрели на аккуратную деревянную дверь паба.

— Может быть, зайдём? — неуверенно поинтересовался Грегори, бросая на Шерлока пробный взгляд. Тот пожал плечами. — Жутко хочется выпить. И поговорить.

— О чём, Грег? — Холмс говорил спокойно, без издёвки, действительно интересуясь предметом будущей беседы. Лестрейд в свою очередь тоже передернул плечами.

— Не знаю. Ты был прав, когда сказал, что нам некуда спешить, дома не ждёт семья. А вернуться в квартиру к мыслям об этих девочках — я не могу. Зайдём?

Грегори покосился на задумавшегося Шерлока и качнулся в сторону паба. Инстинктивно Холмс повторил его движение, а потом кивнул, на миг сбросив бесстрастную маску и посмотрев на Лестрейда слишком доверчиво. И инспектор понял, что ему потребуется очень много пива, чтобы суметь переварить этот неожиданно острый и откровенный взгляд. Толкнув темно-синюю дверь, он вошёл внутрь, Шерлок последовал за ним.

Внутри паба было тепло и достаточно уютно. Небольшая комната в сине-белых тонах, светлые деревянные колонны-мачты, светильники с круглыми абажурами, похожими на штурвалы — всё напоминало о море и чайках, а мерный говор посетителей умиротворял, как и звуки прибоя. Грегори уверенно пересёк помещение и оказался в углу у небольшого столика с удобными маленькими диванами, скрытого ото всех стоящей рядом интерьерной мачтой. Шерлок стянул с шеи шарф и, расстегнув и сняв куртку, сел на один из диванов, положив вещи рядом с собой. Грегори устроился напротив него.

Через пару минут к ним подошёл официант. Холмс ограничился виски и водой, а Лестрейд заказал ужин с пивом. На предложение присоединиться и поесть что-нибудь детектив ответил презрительным взглядом и туманным «не сегодня». Еще через несколько минут разомлевшему от тепла Грегори юркий молодой парень-официант принес пиво, а Шерлоку — два графина, с виски и с минеральной водой, и два стакана. Выпив полстакана воды, а затем почти половину стакана виски, детектив повертел головой, разминая шею, и с добродушным интересом посмотрел на приятеля, медленно цедившего своё пиво из большой прозрачной кружки.

— Боишься опьянеть, — сказал Шерлок, кладя руки на стол и переводя взгляд в окно — там начинался ливень.

— Ничего не ел целый день, боюсь, — согласился Грегори, напряжённо изучая его профиль и раздумывая над тем, как начать разговор. Холмс быстро взглянул на него, поймав эту неуверенность во взгляде, и снова повернулся к влекущему фонарным светом окну.

— Ты хочешь что-то спросить, — Лестрейд опустил голову и чуть не подавился пивом. — Спрашивай, ведь ты ради этого меня сюда позвал, — Шерлок взглянул на него и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Грегори согласно кивнул, признавая очередное, но почти необидное поражение.

Пока он собирался с мыслями, Холмс уверенно налил в стакан с алкоголем воды и отпил еще немного терпкого качественного шотландского виски. Еле заметно поморщившись, он прикрыл глаза, а Лестрейд озадаченно наблюдал за раскованным и открытым другом. Грегори знал, что по телу детектива в этот момент разливалось тепло, грозящее перерасти в сонливость, учитывая изматывающий ритм их работы и прилагаемые Холмсом усилия.

— Почему ты не найдёшь себе нового помощника?

Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел на Грега долгим пронзительным взглядом. И инспектору стало неуютно, точно он вернулся на несколько часов назад к похожему разговору между ними. Детектив склонил голову набок, улыбнулся холодной, профессиональной улыбкой и задал двусмысленный вопрос:

— Тебе не хватает меня одного? — Лестрейд всё-таки поперхнулся и отставил в сторону стакан, пытаясь откашляться и не потерять нить разговора.

— Тебе было легче с Джоном, — от этих слов Грегори Шерлок побледнел и нахмурил лоб, понижая температуру взгляда до –22°F*. — Я имею в виду работу. Часть мелких вопросов раньше ты мог переложить на его плечи.

Холмс пристально разглядывал говорившего, ничего не отвечая и не пытаясь отвернуться или уйти от назойливого интереса со стороны собеседника. Было в его взгляде нечто болезненное и острое, что заставляло Лестрейда вдыхать воздух немного глубже, чем обычно, и то и дело опускать глаза, словно нашкодившему мальчишке. Внезапно перед их столиком возникла девушка-официантка, опустившая перед Грегори тарелку с мясом и картофелем, сдобренными густой подливой. Совершенно апатично взглянув на тарелку, детектив ответил:

— Джон занимался совсем другим. Он не был мальчиком на побегушках, каким ты его сейчас представляешь, — Шерлок покачал в руке свой стакан и отпил еще немного. — Я доверял ему самое ценное — информацию. Подобное я могу позволить явно малой группе людей, но он искал самое главное — то, на что мне самому просто не хватало времени. Я доверял ему, никогда не перепроверял результаты его работы. И ему это было не в тягость, я не тащил его силой в этот мир, Джон нуждался в нём. Война в нём требовала выхода. Каждое расследование для Джона — бой с лишь ему видимыми противниками внутри него самого. Я мог только предоставить арену для этого поединка, — глаза Холмса лихорадочно горели, он постукивал по стенкам стакана, удерживая ускользающую от напряжения мысль на краю сознания.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Грегори отложил столовые приборы и внимательно взглянул на собеседника, стараясь понять, что тот хотел сказать. Шерлок отставил стакан и сложил руки на груди.

— Грег, ты бы доверил сбор информации любому человеку? Совершенно? Любому в своём отделе? — дождавшись, пока Лестрейд неуверенно пожмет плечами, Холмс продолжил: — А вот я бы не дал тому же Андерсону даже взглянуть на место преступления. Все остальные — еще хуже него. Каждый находит для себя тот источник информации, какому доверяет. Так легче усваиваются нюансы, запоминаются детали. Заносишь сюда, — Шерлок указательным пальцем дотронулся до виска и примирительно улыбнулся сникшему от его слов Грегори, — всё, что кажется тебе необходимым, и ставишь ярлык — пометку на тот объект, от которого ты получил эти знания. А вспомнить потом помогает тот самый источник, из которого ты брал этот материал. При этом, если сам источник для тебя важен, ты не забудешь ничего, всё само выстроится в систему. Понимаешь?

Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на компаньона, глубоко задумавшегося над его словами. Грегори, подперев щеку кулаком, прожигал тяжёлым взглядом столешницу, совершенно позабыв об ужине. Он боялся не понять, а значит— снова разочаровать Холмса.

— То есть таким источником может быть и человек? — детектив согласно кивнул, а затем подлил воды в свой стакан, чувствуя неизбежное лёгкое опьянение. — Им и был Джон? Но казалось, что ты просто гоняешь его туда, куда тебе было лень идти самому, — Холмс фыркнул и отвернулся к окну, а инспектор допил пиво и, сделав знак официанту о новой порции, развёл руками, поворачиваясь к Шерлоку. — И что тогда произошло?

— Он начал думать так же, как и ты. Хотя для этого не было оснований.

— Ты сказал ему вот это вот?.. — уже немного пьяный Грегори, ополовинивший второй стакан, помахал в воздухе рукой, не в силах верно оформить мысль. Холмс отрицательно покачал головой. — Почему?

— Оправдания никогда не приносят пользы. Тот, перед кем оправдываешься, всё равно будет искренне считать тебя виноватым. Мысль — худший паразит, инспектор.

— И ты не пытался это исправить?

— Зачем?

Шерлок допил виски, налитый в стакан, и прикрыл глаза, не желая видеть удивлённое лицо покрасневшего от выпитого Грегори. Он хорошо помнил, когда именно вся его уверенность в незыблемости и идеальности их дружеского и профессионального союза с Джоном рассыпалась как карточный замок.

В тот мартовский день Шерлок ввалился в квартиру, еле удерживая в руках три коробки с документами, только что полученными от курьера из Скотланд-Ярда. Уронив их на пол, он привалился к неприятно скрипнувшей под его весом двери и посмотрел на Джона, сидевшего к нему спиной на полу и полностью погруженного в содержание исписанных листов, образовавших кучу вокруг него. Холмс сосредоточенно прожигал его взглядом, но Ватсон не повернулся к нему и никак не отреагировал на такое фееричное появление соседа. Тогда детектив невозмутимым тоном скомандовал:

— Джон, бери коробки и сортируй дела по датам поимки виновных. Я скоро вернусь. И еще, ты купил мне пластыри?

Закончив свою короткую речь, он открыл дверь и уже хотел выйти, как Ватсон повернулся и поднялся с пола, скрестив руки на груди. На мгновение он замер, пристально изучая самодовольное выражение на лице Холмса, а затем сделал шаг вперёд.

— Когда ты уже отвяжешься? Сколько можно делать из меня мальчика на побегушках? Может, ты мне дашь хоть умереть спокойно?! Быстрее бы это случилось!

Крик Джона замер в воздухе, а затем осыпался острыми, жгучими осколками, сразу впившимися в неподготовленного к такому отпору Шерлока. Ватсон испуганно вгляделся в побледневшее лицо друга, разом осунувшееся и постаревшее на десяток лет. Перед ним стоял чужой человек, которого он не знал — и это напугало Джона больше всего.

— Я думал, ты знаешь: я желаю, чтобы это случилось как можно позже, — голос Холмса на миг дрогнул в самом начале фразы, а затем заструился безликим сухим ковром пожухлой листвы. — Приношу свои извинения. Больше я тебя не побеспокою.

Ватсон заметался, застигнутый этим наждачным тоном врасплох. Шерлок не шутил, его взгляд был холоден, а руки убраны в карманы брюк. Он безразлично посмотрел в глаза другу и отвернулся, собираясь покинуть квартиру, но тут Джон поторопился прояснить ситуацию.

— Я не то имел в виду, Шерлок. Я устал, еще и ты… Это было ошибкой, прости, — уже почти оттаявший взгляд обернувшегося Шерлока вновь заледенел, и он бросил через плечо совершенно растерянному и тяжело дышавшему другу:

— Исправим изначальную ошибку: я не должен был звать тебя на самое первое расследование. Считай, что ничего не было. Никогда.

Конечно, затем всё встало на свои места. Почти всё. Пару недель Шерлок хмуро реагировал на любые попытки Джона помочь ему, но затем медленно оттаял, вновь позвав друга поехать вместе с ним на очередное место преступления.

Однако брошенные сгоряча горькие фразы не давали Холмсу покоя, отдаляя его от Джона всё больше и больше. Он уже боялся так опрометчиво доверять ему задания, предварительно серьёзно анализировал показатель занятости Ватсона в конкретный момент. К тому времени Джон уже завязал близкие отношения с Мэри, потому был занят всё чаще и чаще. Да Шерлок и не настаивал, уяснив для себя главное: пора снова рассчитывать только на себя.

Потому день, когда друг, смущённо улыбаясь и как-то странно заглядывая ему в глаза, сообщил о своей женитьбе и переезде с Бейкер-стрит, не стал для Холмса роковым. Он давно предвидел его и пережил, похоронив глубоко внутри совершенно нелепые надежды на возрождение их прежнего доверительного союза. И дело было совсем не в грубости Ватсона или обиде самого Холмса. Поэтому, сидя в пабе с Грегори, Шерлок говорил абсолютно серьёзно и спокойно: он ничего не был должен своему другу.

Разве что — прощение за его несдержанность и извинение за собственные фантазии. Но это было уже их личное дело, знать о котором Лестрейду было совершенно не нужно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * —22°F = —30°С.  
> Про перевод можно почитать здесь: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B4%D1%83%D1%81_%D0%A4%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%B0


	7. Часть 7

Наутро у Шерлока жутко болела голова. А еще хотелось выпить около десяти литров воды одним глотком. Последний раз подобное с ним происходило после мальчишника Джона. Тогда он пытался забыться, хотя официальная версия была иной: Молли должна была рассчитать им адекватную дозу алкоголя. Джону — да, а Шерлок обошёлся без указаний подруги. Та ночь плохо сохранилась в его идеальной памяти, и это совершенно его не заботило, потому что количество выпитого на мальчишнике не помогло усмирить глупые мысли. Стало только хуже, захотелось себя пожалеть, хотя причин, как казалось Шерлоку, у него не было.

Похмелье никогда не являлось проблемой для Холмса — он обычно не пил алкоголь, не желая впадать в зависимость от упрощённых реакций собственного организма. Но в этот раз ему требовался способ снять стресс и напряжение, вросшие в него с момента осмотра трупа Хелен Баркс. И алкоголь помог, как бы это ни было странно.

Они с Грегори просидели в пабе около трёх часов. От обсуждений непростых взаимоотношений Шерлока и Джона они перешли к сложностям работы в команде, а затем — как и предполагал Холмс, к убийствам девочек. У них было много вопросов, а вот ответов — ничтожно мало. Посовещавшись, поругавшись и успокоившись, они пришли к согласию по вопросу количества убийц: их было, как минимум, двое; женщина и, скорее всего, мужчина. Было совершенно ясно, что все дороги вели к новой няне Хелен. Но где нужно искать женщину, назвавшуюся Рене Шульц, ни Шерлок, ни Грегори не знали.

В тот момент, когда мужчины уже прощались, стоя на тротуаре у паба, Лестрейду позвонила Салли Донован и доложила, что родители Энн Райт не смогли вылететь из Марселя в Лондон по причине срочных проблем со страховкой. Разговор с ними откладывался на неопределённый срок — и это уже начинало раздражать. Выругавшись, Грегори пнул ногой стену соседнего с пабом дома и удручённо посмотрел на нахмурившегося Шерлока. Тот пожал плечами и, неопределённо махнув рукой, сел в остановившийся около него кэб.

Шерлок ясно помнил, как вернулся домой, как поднимался к себе в квартиру. Но вот исходящий звонок Джону этой ночью оставался для него загадкой. Холмс не верил, что позвонил ему. Да и зачем? Но его грызла неопределенность, а вдруг он действительно звонил другу посреди ночи. Это было бы невероятным фиаско.

Промучившись около пяти минут с телефоном в руках, Шерлок решил не торопить последствия — и бросил телефон на диван, уходя в ванную комнату. Когда он вернулся, индикатор на экране объявил о пропущенном звонке. Холмс подошёл к окну, держа телефон в руках, и всмотрелся в непроглядную дождливую серость, что заполняла собой всю Бейкер-стрит. Пальцы сами собой набрали номер.

— Ты звонил? Узнал что-нибудь?

На том конце послышался сбивчивый шёпот и характерные, чуть растянутые интонации.

— Да, я звонил, мистер Холмс. Я нашёл похожих кукол. В театре «Оракул»* послезавтра будет выставка подобных игрушек. Я ни у кого не смог узнать, кто их делает. Но они очень похожи на те, что вы мне показали.

Шерлок удивлённо постучал костяшками по подоконнику, а затем, круто развернувшись, оглядел гостиную.

— Спасибо, Майкл! Продолжай наблюдение.

Опустив телефон, Холмс задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по створке окна. Его самый первый «уличный агент», Майкл, отлично сыграл свою роль перед остальными ребятами из сети. Шерлоку нужен был человек, которому он бы доверял абсолютно и который был готов на всё, беспрекословно выполняя все его задания. И Майкл никогда не подводил детектива за последние семь лет. Кроме того, именно ему Холмс доверил самое сложное задание: наблюдать за Элинор, Кессиди и Билли. Созвонившись с Майклом еще до общей встречи, Шерлок рассказал ему план действий, и тот согласился. Теперь подобная уловка приносила плоды. В то время, пока девушки ждали подходящего момента, чтобы начать слежку, а Билли боялся разочаровать Шерлока неверными выводами и потому молчал, Майкл уже работал и находил информацию.

Быстро набрав сообщение Лестрейду: «Появилась новая зацепка. Приеду — расскажу. Не звони. ШХ», — Шерлок выпил два стакана ледяной воды, проглотил вместе с ними таблетку от головной боли и, захватив с собой куртку, вылетел из квартиры.

***

У театра было пустынно — новый сезон еще не начался. Главный вход был заперт. Премьера намечалась через два дня, вместе с открытием выставки ручных кукол. Той самой выставки, о которой говорил Майкл. Интересный ход, если уточнить, что имя мастера не называлось ни на афише, висевшей на рекламной панели у «Оракула», ни в кассе самого театра. Билеты продавались, а подробности были скрыты. Это наводило на определённые подозрения.

Шерлок медленно прогуливался по площади перед «Оракулом» в паре с Майклом, зябко кутаясь в промокшую под недавним ливнем куртку, и тихо обсуждал с ним дальнейшие планы. Детектив хотел, чтобы их тайна пока оставалась лишь тайной: он не знал, кому точно он может доверять. Они бродили по окрестностям уже почти час, но так и не встретили никого, кто бы направлялся в театр или шёл из него. Видимо, вся работа велась внутри, и служащим незачем было выходить на улицу, тем более в такую погоду.

Пытаясь отвлечься от вереницы бесполезных на данный момент версий, Холмс сосредоточенно слушал неважные новости приюта, о которых вещал уставший Майкл, отказывающийся ехать в приют без «хоть какого-то результата». Парнишка был измотан их долгой прогулкой. Наконец в тот момент, когда он чихнул в третий раз за десять минут, Шерлок решительно зашагал в сторону проезжей части. Остановив юркий кэб, он посадил Майкла в салон, а сам оплатил поездку до приюта и, чтобы тот никуда не сбежал, пригрозил, что проверит, вернулся ли парень в срок. Проводив автомобиль взглядом, детектив еще раз посмотрел на театр и пошёл вниз по улице, не обращая внимания на вновь начавшийся мелкий холодный дождь.

Смысла ехать в отдел к Лестрейду не было: он не узнал ничего, кроме призрачных намёков, которые могли и не подтвердиться уликами в будущем. А строить теории на предположениях было глупо и недальновидно. Громко постукивая каблуками непригодных для луж туфель, Шерлок медленно двигался по мокрому тротуару, уйдя глубоко в себя, раз за разом прокручивая в голове всё, что имелось на данный момент по делу «Кукольников». Время ускользало от них, унося с собой надежду на то, что они успеют остановить убийц вовремя. До того, как те похитят и убьют еще одного ребёнка. Ведь было ясно одно: женщина, игравшая роль Рене Шульц в доме Барксов, уже работала в новой семье, каждую минуту приближаясь к своей цели — похищению третьей девочки. Только Шерлок даже не представлял, как найти её. И это нервировало его больше всего остального.

Пройдя еще три квартала пешком, он остановил кэб и, забравшись внутрь, назвал домашний адрес. На запотевшем стекле Шерлок нарисовал диск солнца, схожий с тем, что был на руках Энн и Хелен. Символ явно значил больше, чем они предполагали. Но никаких новых идей это не принесло. Расплатившись с кэбменом, он вскинул голову и увидел у своего крыльца Джона. Он стоял под небольшим козырьком весь промокший и предположительно замёрзший. Холмс склонил голову набок и сделал несколько шагов вперёд — ему вспомнилась их вторая встреча у этого самого крыльца. Отогнав сентиментальные мысли, Шерлок подошёл к Джону почти вплотную.

Они помолчали, рассматривая друг друга излишне пристально для простого приветствия. Решив, что ему хватит дышать свежим, обогащённым автомобильными выхлопами и дождём воздухом, Холмс открыл дверь, резко толкнув её, и с тихим довольным выдохом вошёл в прихожую. Ватсон остался на крыльце, не решившись проследовать за ним. Он хорошо помнил, как Холмс отправил его домой пару дней назад. Шерлок обернулся и приподнял бровь, ясно давая понять своё решение, и Джон подчинился — медленно, но суетливо перешагнул порог их в прошлом общего дома и остановился, с болезненным ожиданием глядя на друга. Тот молчал, предлагая неожиданному гостю объяснить причину неожиданного визита. Но Ватсон не решался начать разговор. И тогда Холмс сам проявил инициативу — стоять во влажной одежде было жутко неприятно, а приглашать его домой Шерлок не собирался.

— Ты весь промок. Зачем было стоять у квартиры два часа, если рядом находится кафе и ты мог дождаться моего приезда там?

— Откуда ты всё знаешь?

— Друг мой, не задавай глупых вопросов. Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь ответ.

Шерлок явно насмехался над ним, но Джон не обратил внимания, подавшись к нему чуть ближе. Холмс в ответ сделал почти неуловимое движение назад и восстановил дистанцию.

— Не стоит. Зачем ты пришёл, Джон?

Ватсон посмотрел ему в глаза, а затем опустил голову, не выдержав тяжёлого взгляда детектива. Шерлок не хотел упрощать ему задачу. А потому Джону в итоге всё равно пришлось ответить:

— Я соскучился, Шерлок.

— Тебе не мешало это больше года.

— Ты выразился более чем ясно тогда.

— А ты всё помнишь? Тогда зачем ты всё-таки пришёл?

Поморщившись, Шерлок снял с себя куртку и повесил её на перила лестницы, оставшись в белой, прилипшей к груди и спине рубашке. Рукава каким-то чудом оказались почти сухими. Джон засмотрелся на друга, его взгляд скользил по плечам, бокам, животу, явно проступающим под тонкой мокрой тканью. Холмс молча наблюдал за ним из-под ресниц, а затем, решив, что с него хватит, усмехнулся и кашлянул, и Ватсон тут же отвёл глаза, стыдясь своего поведения.

— Ты нужен мне. Я хочу исправить…

— Что ты хочешь исправить, Джон?

Шерлок резко подошёл к нему и, приблизив своё лицо к его, обдал шею Джона горячим дыханием. Чуть наклонившись, он прошептал ему в ухо, специально чуть касаясь мочки губами:

— Что ты можешь сделать? Снова сбежать? — это был запрещённый приём: Ватсон болезненно зажмурил глаза и с присвистом вздохнул. Ему было невыносимо слушать издевательства друга. Но тот был абсолютно прав — именно он был виноват во всём, что случилось больше года назад в их квартире и жизни.

Тогда Джон женился в ускоренном темпе, словно боялся передумать и сам себе перекрывал путь назад. Мэри была чудесной женщиной, он всегда хотел такую жену: милую, умную, аккуратную, спокойную. Но почему-то во время свиданий с ней Джон слишком часто вспоминал Шерлока — видимо, срабатывала привычка, а ведь он всегда желал простой жизни. Потому в один из вечеров Ватсон решил проблему кардинально: сделал Мэри предложение и объявил другу, что переезжает с Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок отреагировал на удивление спокойно, даже апатично. И Джона это очень задело.

Свадьба прошла быстро, в суете, бесконечных звонках родственников и знакомых. Холмс был рядом, и ничего не выдавало его негативного отношения к женитьбе друга. Наблюдая за каменным ( ~~обычным~~ ) выражением лица Холмса, Ватсон решил, что все его «неправильные» мысли и подозрения были лишь плодом _его_ воображения. Ведь Шерлок никогда не любил никого, кроме своей работы.

После торжества молодожёны никуда не поехали: решили провести медовый месяц позже. Но прошло всего несколько дней, и Джон понял, что начинает задыхаться. Такое чувство возникало и до свадьбы, но в те дни он думал, что это лишь обычный мандраж жениха. Теперь он понимал, что это — реакция на отсутствие Шерлока. И тогда он отправился на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы забрать забытые вещи и проверить свою теорию.

Холмс встретил его бесстрастно, если не считать немного подрагивающих рук и нечёткого шага. Пару минут поговорил о том, как и у кого обстоят дела, а затем ушёл на кухню, заканчивать эксперимент. А на самом деле — стоял и смотрел на пустой кухонный стол и пытался успокоиться. Он нервно сжимал край стола, до излома выпрямив спину. Это было страшно — даже для Джона.

— Шерлок! — зов прозвучал слишком громко для пустой квартиры, но детектив не отреагировал. Тогда Джон попытался снова, только теперь он не звал, а просил: — Шерлок, пожалуйста…

Но Холмс всё так же не реагировал. И Ватсон не выдержал: бросил сумку, в которую складывал свои вещи, оставшиеся в их квартире после переезда к Мэри, подошёл к нему сзади и медленно, бережно дотронулся до спины, погладил острые лопатки. Под пальцами и тонким слоем рубашки дрогнули напряжённые мышцы, Шерлок дёрнулся, словно хотел сбросить руку Джона. И в этот момент Ватсон, отогнав все страхи, обнял Холмса, соединив пальцы в замок на его животе.

Не так, как делал это раньше: аккуратно, боясь оттолкнуть, задеть. Наоборот: нагло, страстно, с желанием получить отпор. Но не получил. Шерлок неожиданно прижался спиной к его груди и тихо выдохнул, будто много дней боролся с подобным желанием. И тогда у Джона совершенно отказали все стоп-сигналы — иначе он не мог объяснить себе своё поведение. О подобном он и не мечтал все те годы, что они прожили рядом, в одной квартире, деля все радости и невзгоды пополам. Шерлок не позволил мечтать о подобном, расставив приоритеты в первый же вечер их соседства.

Джон, одной рукой продолжая удерживать Шерлока в объятиях, другой провёл по его руке, от запястья к плечу, а затем коснулся горячей, чуть влажной шеи. Не до конца понимая, что именно он делает, Ватсон еле заметно поцеловал то место, которое только что поглаживал пальцами, а затем вычертил мокрую дорожку до острой скулы. Шерлок судорожно сглотнул и положил свою ладонь поверх обнимавшей его руки. По венам побежал ток — это было разрешение, полученное нечестным путём. Но Джону казалось, что оно того стоило.

Ватсон резко развернул Холмса к себе лицом и, не спрашивая, поцеловал его, сначала неуверенно накрыв его губы своими, согрев их дыханием, затем — спокойно, насколько хватило его выдержки, провёл по нижней губе языком, прося о большем. И с удивлением почувствовал, как друг вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть его или дать по носу, ответил на поцелуй, пропустив его язык к себе в рот. Руки Холмса легли на его спину и затылок, сам Ватсон прижимал его к себе и перебирал мягкие шелковистые пряди на затылке, тем самым чуть оттягивая голову назад. И в миг, когда Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок судорожно вцепляется в его рубашку и стонет ему в рот, он понял, что всё остальное будет казаться ненастоящим, игрушечным. Только понял он это слишком поздно.

Незаметно для обоих они оказались у двери в спальню детектива. Шерлок с усилием оторвался от губ Джона и, тяжело дыша, положил ладонь ему на грудь, удерживая на «безопасном» расстоянии. Глаза Ватсона были почти черны от возбуждения, ломаное дыхание вырывалось из груди громкими вдохами и выдохами. Холмс, облизнув губы и стараясь не смотреть на откровенно желавшего его друга, тихо сказал:

— Либо ты переходишь сейчас порог этой комнаты и получаешь всё что хочешь, но при этом остаёшься здесь, со мной, — он тихо застонал, почувствовав язык Джона у себя на шее. — Либо ты сейчас же уходишь и больше не появляешься в этом доме с мыслями, хотя бы отдалённо напоминающими эти. Продолжения не будет, если ты потом встанешь, соберёшь вещи и пойдёшь к жене.

Джон плохо соображал, поглощённый вылизыванием белой, почти прозрачной шеи Шерлока, но ощутил, что друг не шутит, и оторвался от него, постаравшись сфокусироваться на его словах. В памяти возникло лицо Мэри. Желудок свело от жуткого предчувствия.

— Но… Шерлок, Мэри будет ждать меня. Я не могу остаться. Теперь не могу.

Ватсон тут же почувствовал ощутимый толчок в грудь, из-за которого ему пришлось отойти от друга. Горько улыбаясь, Холмс разочарованно смотрел на него. Взъерошенные волосы, яркий румянец на бледных щеках, расстёгнутая наполовину рубашка, тяжело вздымающаяся грудь — Шерлок был выбит из колеи, но не потерян. В его взгляде Джон не смог прочесть ничего — там было сплошное ледяное плато, — и по спине Ватсона побежали мурашки.

— Я хотел сказать…

— Всё, что хотел, ты уже сказал. Забирай свою сумку и уходи. Я не хочу видеть тебя в  _своём_ доме.

Шерлок ловко увернулся от пальцев Джона, который попытался ухватить его за предплечье, и, не глядя более на друга, исчез за дверью в свою спальню. Хлопка не прозвучало — и Ватсону показалось, что услышать гневный треск дерева было бы намного легче, чем перенести полную тишину, сковавшую гостиную после того, как Холмс покинул её по его вине.

Теперь, спустя год с небольшим, он имел наглость стоять в этом доме и просить Шерлока о прощении. Джон не представлял, как можно было заретушировать его трусость и избыть обиду и боль от его предательства. Но ему было известно одно: еще один день, месяц или год _без Шерлока_ не имеют смысла.

И тогда, сделав едва заметный шаг к другу и встав вплотную к нему, он тихо сказал то, что Шерлок совершенно не ожидал услышать от него:

— Я не знаю, как это может исправить то, что я сделал, но… Шерлок, я люблю тебя.

Признание прозвучало еле слышно, но им обоим показалось, что Джон прокричал его. Шерлок впервые не знал, что ответить, глядя изумлённо и беззащитно, пытаясь понять, почему друг шутит так болезненно, но не находя вины в его глазах. Когда-то Холмс сказал то, что было абсолютной правдой: любовь может быть оружием, что намного сильнее страха. 

Ватсон сосредоточенно наблюдал за ним, пытаясь увидеть хотя бы отблеск какой-нибудь эмоции. Но Шерлок был абсолютно спокоен, несмотря на нездоровую бледность и лихорадочный блеск в глазах. Наконец, придя к какому-то выводу, он дёрнулся и вскинул подбородок.

Внезапно, разорвав тишину, окутавшую их, зазвонил телефон Шерлока.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Название театра придумано автором работы.


	8. Часть 8

Телефон всё звонил и звонил, отрезвляя и сбивая морок, почти окольцевавший Шерлока после слов Джона. Детектив расправил плечи и отвернулся, пройдя к лестнице, чтобы вытащить мобильный из кармана куртки.

Любопытство Лестрейда пришлось очень кстати. И Холмс, наверное, впервые за долгие годы сотрудничества с ним мысленно поблагодарил инспектора за помощь. Пусть и не запланированную. Ватсон же был смущен и раздосадован. Признание, сделанное им с таким трудом, осталось без ответа и, кажется, даже без внимания.

— Да, инспектор, я заехал домой, но скоро приеду в участок.

Шерлок опёрся о перила плечом и барабанил по истёртому дереву свободной рукой, желая скорее окончить разговор и как-то решить вопрос с Джоном. Встречаться взглядом с другом он не спешил.

— Доказательств пока нет, я сказал, что позвоню, — Шерлок начал терять терпение и сморщил лоб. — Грег, найди информацию о служащих театра «Оракул». Всё, мне некогда.

И Холмс отключился, опустив телефон в карман брюк. Ватсон вскинул голову и выжидающе склонил её набок, так же делал раньше детектив. Правда, эта привычка давно сошла на нет. Шерлок медленно перевёл на него взгляд. Атмосфера накалялась так стремительно, что Джону казалось, будто еще пара неверных слов — и этот дом взлетит на воздух.

— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — Ватсон осторожно сделал пару шагов к лестнице, Холмс не шелохнулся.

— А должен?

Их окутала тишина. Шерлок не знал, что именно друг хочет от него услышать. Джон не был уверен, что над ним не издеваются.

— Сам как думаешь?

— Я думаю, что это всё пустые разговоры и сантименты. А мне пора в участок.

— Ну да, тебя там ждёт _Грег_. Давно ли он обрёл имя?

В этих словах было слишком много яда, обиды и глупой ревности, поэтому Холмс ничего не ответил. Обойдя Джона боком, Шерлок взял в руки куртку и начал подниматься по лестнице наверх. Ему нужно было переодеть рубашку и брюки. Ватсон остался внизу. Он просто молча смотрел ему вслед, ничего больше не прося и не требуя. Джон понял, что это бесполезно, раз последнее, что могло помочь ему вернуть Шерлока, не сработало. Внезапно, на середине лестницы, тот замер и обернулся, тоже склонив голову набок.

— Я не знаю, что ответить тебе, Джон. Если бы ты сказал это хотя бы год назад, — Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на Джона, тот явно очень волновался.

— А теперь поздно?

— Не знаю. Не требуй от меня того, чего не знаешь сам. Если бы я даже и ответил тебе сейчас, что бы ты сделал, Джон?

Ватсон поражённо моргал, медленно улавливая смысл вопроса. И снова у него не было ответа. Каждый раз его порывы были лишь способом не потерять Холмса. Но именно они и отталкивали друга еще дальше. Потому он лишь пожал плечами и опустил голову. Шерлок кивнул, принимая его капитуляцию, хотя внутри у него всё клокотало от жгучей обиды.

— Джон, не приходи сюда больше. Этим ты никому не сделаешь лучше. Станет только сложнее. Мне не нужны твои подачки, Мэри, я уверен, — тоже.

— Я не хочу жить так, как было весь этот год, — Ватсон говорил тихо, но упрямо. Холмс на миг улыбнулся, услышав в этой фразе нотки его лучшего друга, а не почти чужого мужчины, стоявшего перед ним. Джон поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом — Шерлок его не винил, но и не прощал.

— В таком случае, сначала измени своё отношение к этой проблеме. Тогда и поговорим, — Шерлок смотрел на него без злого ехидства, но и без прежнего доверия. Холмс еще пару секунд подождал ответа друга, а затем, так и не получив его, махнул рукой и продолжил подниматься наверх. — Джон, захлопни за собой дверь!

И Ватсон не смог не подчиниться. Входная дверь дома 221B хлопнула, и в квартире Шерлока воцарилась тишина. Но через пару минут пришло сообщение от Джона: «Шерлок, если тебе нужно будет что-то узнать о театре, позвони Гарри, она сейчас работает там. 02745538956».

Холмс долго смотрел на экран телефона, не зная, как реагировать на эту информацию. Из-за неудавшегося разговора с другом он всё еще не мог мыслить достаточно ясно, чтобы анализировать все данные в совокупности. Но то, что открывалось ему на данный момент, Шерлоку совершенно не нравилось.

***

Грегори Лестрейд ходил из угла в угол в своём кабинете так быстро, что даже упёртая Салли Донован в конечном счёте опустила глаза, не выдержав подобного мельтешения, и теперь кидала недобрые взгляды из-под ресниц в сторону сидевшего за столом Шерлока, занявшего рабочее место инспектора. Филипп Андерсон что-то быстро печатал на планшетном компьютере, то и дело сверяясь с толстой кипой бумажек, лежавшей на его коленях. Холмс же методично сортировал на столе фотографии девочек и кукол, а также всех работников так или иначе имевших отношение к театру «Оракул».

Когда инспектор в пятнадцатый раз прошёл мимо своего доблестного офицера, сморщившейся как от зубной боли, детектив не выдержал и бросил в сторону Лестрейда:

— Грег, успокойся. Салли уже тошнит от твоего топота, — Грегори остановился и резко повернулся к нему, с удивлением глядя на его непринуждённую позу. — Что? Опять что-то не так?

И тут не выдержала сама Донован: засмеявшись, она с одобрением посмотрела на Холмса. Тот ответил ей насмешливо поднятым уголком губ.

— Боже! Только не говорите мне, что вы флиртуете! — простонал инспектор, опасливо переводя взгляд с помощницы на компаньона. Оба лишь хмыкнули, а Андерсон испуганно встрепенулся.

— Выдыхай, босс! Мы с Холмсом? Никогда! — Салли улыбнулась и повернулась к Шерлоку, оценивающе глядя на его сосредоточенное лицо. Холмс засмеялся.

— Ну и зря! Мы идём в пятницу на выставку в театр.

В кабинете повисла тишина. Филипп, ничего не понимая, отложил планшет, а Грегори присел на край стола, взяв в руки чашку с остывшим чаем. Донован скептически посмотрела на детектива и, приподняв бровь, спросила:

— В смысле?

— О, Салли, не будь дурой. Я не могу пойти один на выставку этих игрушек. А репутация Грега и так колышется после развода с женой. Появится со мной — запишут геем.

Лестрейд подавился и закашлялся, резко покраснев, а Салли начала громко смеяться, наблюдая самодовольное выражение лица Шерлока. Они давно перестали доводить друг друга до белого каления, огрызаться на самые безобидные реплики и кидаться оскорблениями, как ножами. Шерлока и Салли можно было бы назвать приятелями, если бы они проводили время вместе, но такового не случалось. Поэтому, выйдя из периода взаимных упрёков, они перешли на уровень «результативное сотрудничество». И оба были вполне довольны этим.

— Ты начинаешь нравиться мне, фрик. Ну ладно, Холмс, я пошутила.

Шерлок, взяв в руки свою куртку и кинув в Салли скомканным исчирканным листом, покачал головой на её кривой ответный бросок, а затем ткнул пальцем в троих работников театра, показывая их пытавшемуся отдышаться Грегори. Тот кивнул, и они вместе вышли из кабинета, забрав фотографии с собой.

— Не доверяешь им? — спросил Лестрейд, как только их разговор оказался вне досягаемости для тонкой двери кабинета и подслушивающих ушей. Холмс кивнул, присев на подоконник и вытянув ноги. — Есть что-то еще?

— В «Оракуле» работает Гарри Ватсон, — он сложил руки на груди, собравшись защищаться. Грегори устало сел рядом с ним и обречённо посмотрел на профиль друга. Гарриэт Ватсон он видел лишь однажды, на свадьбе её брата. Она была очень похожа на него, только миниатюрнее. Встретив такую женщину на улице, Грегори бы обязательно обратил на неё внимание.

— Ты говорил с ней?

— Нет, я поехал к тебе.

— А откуда узнал о ней? Ты же сказал, что не смог пройти внутрь, а среди работников её фотографии нет.

Шерлок вздохнул и нахмурился. Грегори видел, что Холмс не уверен, достоин ли он правды. Наконец, тот решился и ответил:

— Грег, она работает не актёром. Кто-то из технической части труппы, их нет в списках, что ты дал мне, — он замолчал, обдумывая следующие слова: — Джон сказал, услышав, как я говорю тебе об «Оракуле».

Лестрейд кивнул, обдумывая его признание. Он не считал, что Шерлок сказал лишнее при Джоне. Тот уже давно стал негласной частью их команды. Но в последние полтора года Ватсон почти исчез из его поля зрения. Они встречались иногда в пабе по пятницам, но в расследованиях Джон больше не участвовал. И Грегори казалось странным, что он появился в деле именно сейчас, когда это каким-то образом касалось его сестры.

— Ты что-то подозреваешь?

— У меня есть три теории. Но нет доказательств. И, Грег, лучше бы их не было… — Шерлок пожал плечами и выпрямился, легко соскользнув с подоконника.

— Шерлок, будешь говорить с Гарри сейчас?

— Нет, подождём выставки. Может быть, я увижу её там. У нас еще есть время, инспектор. Что там с Райтами и Моникой?

— Ничего. Мистер Райт звонил и просил простить их. Но они не могут вылететь из-за проволочек страховой компании. А Моники Корнуэлл как не бывало после того, как она прилетела в США.

— Наверное, припугнули. Сомневаюсь, что убили. Мне пора, если что-то выяснится, звони.

— Хорошо, ты тоже держи меня в курсе.

Холмс кивнул и надел куртку, небрежно поправив волосы, упавшие на глаза. Лестрейд махнул рукой и пошёл обратно в кабинет.

***

В фойе театра было шумно. Кажется, на открытии сезона, сочетавшем в себе еще и открытие выставки кукол, собрался весь бомонд Лондона. Шерлок, в смокинге с галстуком-бабочкой, всеми силами старался не морщиться при взглядах на всех этих разодетых в многотысячные наряды и выставляющих себя на показ мужчин и женщин. Эффектная и в то же время отвлекающая от их пары нежелательное внимание своим персиковым брючным костюмом, Салли крепко держала детектива за локоть, чтобы не потеряться среди снующих туда-сюда людей, и то и дело возмущённо фыркала, чем немало веселила своего спутника.

Обмениваясь взаимными колкостями и комментируя гостей выставки, они неплохо проводили время, выискивая в толпе тех, кто покажется особо подозрительным. Так думала Салли, Шерлок же искал среди толпы миловидную блондинку с синими, как у брата, глазами.

Они с Гарри были знакомы давно, почти с самого начала их соседства с Джоном. Шерлок случайно встретил её дома, однажды вернувшись раньше положенного времени. Гарриэт не нравилось то влияние, которое оказывал сосед на её брата, Шерлок в свою очередь не одобрял её пристрастия к алкоголю как к идеальному средству от депрессии. Но она была важна для Джона, поэтому Шерлок чаще всего просто молча исчезал в своей комнате, когда она приходила на Бейкер-стрит.

И теперь Холмс не знал, что ему делать. Странные, подвешенные отношения с другом, осложнившиеся еще сильнее из-за признания Ватсона, заставляли его действовать более осмотрительно, чем обычно. Он не хотел причинить Джону боль, тем более не был уверен в правильности своих выводов. Но и скрывать что-то ужасное от Лестрейда Шерлок теперь тоже не смог бы, если бы узнал что-то подобное. Не потому что не позволили бы моральные ориентиры и принципы — просто Грегори тоже стал его другом. А если Джон и научил Шерлока чему-то в области отношений, так это тому, что ложь губительна для дружбы, в любом количестве и качестве.

Отбросив мешающие ему мысли вглубь Чертогов, детектив осмотрел помещение. В большом холле, путь в который шёл через широкое фойе, были расставлены стеклянные кубы на простых белых подставках. Внутри этих кубов находились куклы.  
Они словно жили и дышали: точные, яркие, красивые, с горящими глазами, милыми улыбками, а некоторые — даже с веснушками. Куклы были очень похожи на те, что нашли рядом с девочками. Шерлок и Салли устало переглянулись, честно осмотрев все представленные экспонаты. Холмс сделал снимки нескольких игрушек, особо похожих на живых людей.

— Неужели девочек убивал тот, кто делал этих кукол? — Донован, передёрнув плечами, коснулась пальцами стекла вокруг одной из игрушек. Шерлок неуверенно покачал головой.

— Не уверен. Но сходство очевидно. Никто не знает имени мастера, я спрашивал.

И тут за их спинами раздались слова приветствия гостям вечера. Солидный мужчина, директор театра, вещал о прекрасном начале сезона и о таланте, что дал всем возможность любоваться настоящими произведениями искусства. Холмс сосредоточенно сканировал зал взглядом, но так и не мог найти Гарри. Неужели Джон его обманул? Хотя какой в этом был смысл?

В толпе послышались негромкие нестройные поначалу хлопки. Донован и Холмс устремили взгляды в разные концы зала, чтобы не пропустить «тайного хозяина» вечера, так как все были в абсолютном восторге от кукол. Но то, что увидел и услышал Шерлок после этого, совершенно не желало мириться с тем, что он  _хотел бы_  видеть перед собой. Пожалуй, так сильно разум не восставал против него никогда.

На открытом пространстве в центре холла, рядом с директором театра, стоял художник-декоратор «Оракула» и, по совместительству, автор кукольной выставки. Перед важным собранием театралов и любителей прикладного искусства стояла Гарриэт Ватсон собственной персоной.


	9. Часть 9

Шерлок оглядел зал и посмотрел на Салли — она была шокирована. Он опустил голову и потянулся к карману за телефоном. Пальцы Салли сжались на его руке, выдавая её абсолютную растерянность. Вся команда Лестрейда была знакома с сестрой Джона.  
Очень хотелось позвонить Грегори и сказать, что они ничего не нашли. Для Шерлока это было настоящим поражением. Но он взял себя в руки и оставил телефон в покое, вместо этого коснувшись костяшек Донован, чтобы успокоить её.

Гарриэт всё так же принимала восторженные отзывы о своих куклах, а Шерлок искал слова, чтобы подойти к ней и спросить, что происходит в этом театре. Поверить в очевидное было страшно и неприятно. Страшно неприятно. Изготовление кукол совершенно ничего не значило — она могла сделать их на заказ. Но, как Холмс сказал Лестрейду, мысль — худший паразит. И пришедшая раз в его голову идея о причастности Гарриэт к этим преступлениям совершенно не желала стираться из памяти.

— Шерлок… — Салли тихо позвала его, привлекая к себе внимание. Шерлок повернул к ней голову и приподнял бровь, ожидая продолжения. — Это может быть она. И что тогда?

— А может и не быть, Салли. У нас нет никаких улик, кроме этих кукол. А создание игрушек пока не криминализировано в нашей стране.

Донован поджала губы, но промолчала, понимая разумность доводов собеседника. Холмс в этом время потянул её за собой, ближе к Ватсон, которая разговаривала с одним из гостей выставки у стола с напитками. Резко повернувшись, она заметила их и удивлённо улыбнулась, скорее притворяясь радушной, чем на самом деле испытывая радость от встречи с Шерлоком.

— Шерлок, я рада тебя видеть! И твою спутницу тоже, — поприветствовала их хозяйка вечера. Шерлок кивнул и наступил на ногу Салли, которая хотела возмутиться слову «спутница».

— Взаимно, Гарри! — Холмс обворожительно улыбнулся, и Донован внезапно подумала, что наконец-то начинает понимать, чем именно детектив брал многих женщин, морально пострадавших во время расследований. Это были безграничное обаяние, харизма и недопущение самой мысли о проигрыше. — Я и не предполагал, что ты настолько талантлива.

Гарриэт покраснела и улыбнулась, явно не ощущая, как Шерлок легко сажает её на крючок. Он улыбнулся в ответ и предложил:

— Не прогуляешься со мной по выставке? Мне понравилось несколько работ, хотел поговорить о них с автором.

— Да, конечно… — протянула она после короткого молчания.

Салли неодобрительно покосилась на Шерлока, но промолчала, передавая ему управление ситуацией. Тот благодарно дотронулся до её плеча и увлёк Гарри за собой, поддерживая её под локоть. Донован осталась у столика и, чтобы не выделяться, взяла бокал шампанского. «Будь каждый день такие дела, спилась бы», — подумала она, вспомнив похожее высказывание своего шефа.

— Что-то случилось? — тихо спросила Гарри, как только они оказались достаточно далеко от всех знакомых. Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? Я не могу прийти на выставку?

— Можешь, конечно. Только тут скорее убьют кого-то, чем ты просто насладишься красотой.

— А ты подвержена нарциссизму, — заметил Холмс, выпуская ее руку из своих пальцев. Ватсон поморщилась, но не стала возражать. Детектив удовлетворённо кивнул и, напряжённо следя за собеседницей, спросил:

— Все эти куклы твои?

Секундное колебание не укрылось от его взгляда — однако подобное невозможно было использовать в деле. Эмпирические доводы никогда не устраивали Лестрейда. Гарриэт расправила плечи и многозначительно вздёрнула подбородок.

— На что ты намекаешь?

— Кажется, никаких намёков не было, Гарри. Я спросил, все ли из этих кукол твои.

— Мои, — голос звучал твёрдо, и Шерлок на секунду подумал о том, что поспешил с выводами.

— А этих кукол тоже делала ты?

Он вытащил телефон из кармана и показал ей кукол Энн и Хелен. Ватсон побледнела и поджала губы, а затем кивнула, признавая авторство. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы окончательно выбить Шерлока из колеи.

— Куда ты их потом отдала?

— Какая разница? Это моё дело, вообще откуда у тебя эти фото?

Она сосредоточенно искала выход, это было очевидно. Детектив недобро усмехнулся и предложил:

— А сама как думаешь? Я теперь официально работаю со Скотланд-Ярдом.

— Значит, женитьба и уход моего брата с Бейкер-стрит благотворно подействовали не только на него, но и на тебя?

Это был запрещённый приём. И Гарриэт это знала. Шерлок болезненно нахмурился, но промолчал, не желая начинать глупое и несвоевременное выяснение отношений.

— Гарри, я могу прийти с официальными представителями. И тогда они будут говорить по-другому. 

Холмс холодно посмотрел на нее, отметив горящие щёки и нервно теребившие платье пальцы. Ватсон выдохнула и ответила:

— Я продаю кукол через интернет. Мне не важен человек. Мне оплачивают товар, и я отдаю его через стационарные коммерческие боксы.

— Где ты видела их? Они изготовлены с реальных девочек, Гарри! — еле слышно зарычал Шерлок. Но угроза, таившаяся в тихих словах, была вполне осязаема, и Гарриэт чувствовала это.

— В больнице, где работает Джон. Я навещала подругу и видела обеих. Да, я без спроса сделала их фотографии. Но не думаю, что их родители были бы против.

Холмс ничего не ответил. Он медленно отвернулся от неё и пошёл обратно к столу, у которого оставил Салли. Мысли теснились в его голове, не давая возможности выстроить всю цепочку и связать начало с концом, превратив обычное на первый взгляд дело в уроборос без начала и конца — движение, ведущее к гибели.  
Донован, поймав блуждающий по лицам окружающих взгляд Шерлока, поняла, что его лучше не трогать. Схватив его за локоть, она устремилась за ним, прочь из театра. Ей было понятно одно: Холмсу открылось нечто, что смогло ввести его в оторопь. И Салли очень хотелось узнать, что это за сведения.

***

В участок Шерлок не поехал. Посадив Салли в такси как истинный джентльмен, он дал слово, что не узнал ничего важного и расскажет всё завтра им с Грегори, а затем просто пошёл пешком, провожаемый взглядом обернувшейся к заднему стеклу кэба Донован. Ему нужно было о многом подумать.

Сами по себе слова Гарриэт не несли в себе никакого интереса для следствия. Женщина делает кукол, пусть и очень красивых кукол, выставляет их, продаёт через интернет. Единственная её провинность — она находит натурщиков среди людей, которые не давали на это согласия. К этому можно придраться. Но данная проблема не их задача.

По отдельности же факты, что вели к Гарри и были озвучены ею, представляли реальную угрозу всему, что знал о своей жизни Шерлок. Слишком много было в этом деле совпадений. И совершенно не тех, что ему хотелось бы увидеть. Майкрофт всегда говорил (да и он сам прекрасно понимал это!), что совпадения слишком сложны и продуманы, чтобы быть случайными. Куклы — копии убитых девочек — делаются человеком, на которого Шерлок вообще бы никогда не подумал, сестрой его лучшего друга. А тот вновь появляется в его жизни спустя год после разрыва и начинает активно выказывать свою заинтересованность в продолжении отношений именно в тот момент, когда это начинает угрожать его сестре. Но Шерлок чувствовал, что убийц было двое. Вывод напрашивался сам собой.

Холмс предполагал, что ему может внезапно стать стыдно за подобные мысли, но ничего не мог поделать, вновь и вновь предполагая новые варианты. Реальность, в которой Джон мог оказаться убийцей, пугала и казалась ирреальной. Но Шерлок знал, что друг убивал раньше — и не раз. Оставался только один вариант: проверить его самостоятельно, не привлекая Скотланд-Ярд. Только, как это можно было сделать, он не знал.

***

До Бейкер-стрит Шерлок доехал на удивление быстро: ни пробок, ни «красного света», ни других препятствий.

Ему впервые очень хотелось выключить возможность думать так много и настолько качественно. Мысли о Джоне и его возможном участии не давали Холмсу ни секунды отдыха. Он понимал всю глупость желания позвонить другу и спросить обо всём напрямую, но ничего не мог поделать. И только сила воли помогла ему не наделать глупостей.

Миссис Хадсон так и не приехала. В глубине души Шерлок был этому рад: суетливое мельтешение квартирной хозяйки, решившей после отъезда Джона скрашивать отсутствие последнего длинными беседами без капли здравого смысла, было совершенно не нужно ему в данный момент. Захлопнув за собой входную дверь, детектив расстегнул пальто, но так и не поднялся к себе, застыв на третьей ступеньке и невидящим взглядом сканируя противоположную стену.

Смятение и явное беспокойство Гарри, неожиданное признание Джона, четыре года дружбы, год вынужденного, но гармоничного одиночества, счастливая улыбка Мэри, ухмылка Гарри на словах о пользе отъезда брата, обидное понимание Майкрофтом, проявлявшееся в еле заметном покачивании головой при каждом упоминании Джона в разговоре, слова Ирэн Адлер о них двоих, сожаление в её глазах, поцелуй с Джоном, пуля, пущенная другом в совершенно не знакомого человека, чтобы спасти Шерлока, частые взрывы и перепады настроения у Джона, редкий тремор…

Холмс не мог определить, что из этого было самым важным. А может быть, просто опасался понять, что же делать дальше. Разум диктовал вполне чётко: выяснить, может ли Джон быть причастным к этим убийствам. Отравленное сантиментами сердце пыталось доказать разуму, что такого просто не может быть. Когда-то Джон верил ему безоговорочно, почему же теперь Шерлок не мог так же поверить Джону и не унижать его подозрениями, которые явно станут слишком болезненными для него?

Шерлок понимал, что ему лучше не встречаться с Джоном, пока он не определит хотя бы примерный план действий. Однако человек лишь предполагает. Ватсон позвонил ему через два часа, когда Холмс только вышел из душа, и спросил разрешения приехать поговорить. Смысла переносить встречу не было, и Шерлок согласился.


	10. Часть 10

Джон приехал через полчаса.

Звонок в парадную дверь застал Шерлока врасплох. Было сложно привыкнуть к тому, что у друга больше не было ключей от этого дома. На миг все подозрения вылетели из головы, сменившись неловкой неуверенностью и досадной рассеянностью, что всегда были следствием непродуманности решений. Этот поздний визит Ватсона был совершенно не к месту и не ко времени. Холмс бросил взгляд на часы, с недавних пор висевшие на стене и показывавшие десятый час вечера, и покачал головой, отгоняя сентиментально окрашенные мысли. Друг уже стоял у его дверей — скрываться не было смысла.

Спустившись вниз, детектив открыл дверь ровно ко второму звонку. Джон облегчённо выдохнул и замер, растерянно и заворожённо рассматривая Шерлока, одетого непривычно просто. Ватсон не помнил, когда друг ходил по дому вот так — на его памяти была лишь пара расследований, на которые тот одевался подобным образом. На Холмсе были чёрные джинсы и футболка-поло. Не до конца высохшие волосы еще сильнее, чем обычно, вились на концах, придавая своему обладателю чересчур привлекательный для постороннего наблюдателя вид.

— Мне показалось, что ты передумал, — наконец опомнившись, сказал Джон и пожал плечами, чтобы скрыть неловкость. Он попытался отвести глаза от вызывающе обнажённой шеи друга, но не смог, через каждые пару секунд вновь глядя на белую кожу, будто светящуюся благодаря оттеняющей её тёмно-синей футболке. Шерлок покачал головой и жестом указал на лестницу, притворившись, что не заметил голодного взгляда, направленного на себя. Для нового выяснения отношений не было ни сил, ни времени. 

— Даже пригласишь войти _туда_? — Джон пытливо вгляделся в бесстрастное лицо друга, делая пару шагов внутри дома.

— У тебя какой-то вопрос ко мне, иначе бы ты не просил разрешения прийти. Уже достаточно поздно для простых визитов вежливости.

— Визитов вежливости? Когда у нас было подобное? — Ватсон удивлённо оглянулся на собеседника, поднимавшегося вслед за ним.

«Никогда, Джон, тебя не было здесь весь этот год. Какая вежливость?»

Шерлок осёкся, чуть не ответив на вопрос друга совершенно неуместно и жалко. Решив, что стоит лучше следить за собой, он просто промолчал, обвиняюще поджав губы. Джон этого не заметил.

Войдя в квартиру, тот остановился у порога, и Шерлоку пришлось нехотя коснуться его спины, чтобы пройти внутрь и закрыть дверь. Обоих словно тронуло слабым зарядом, заставляющим хотеть большего: они так давно не касались друг друга. Ватсон вздрогнул и тут же отошёл подальше, решив, что не стоит провоцировать Холмса на новую установку границ дозволенного, хотя когда-то такие невинные бытовые прикосновения были для них абсолютно привычными и приятными.

— Ты пришёл по делу, Джон? — бесстрастный вопрос обжёг адресата холодом. Он неопределённо хмыкнул и повёл плечами. Затем подошёл к замершему, словно потрясающее воображение изваяние, Холмсу и вгляделся в его напряжённое лицо. Брови были едва заметно нахмурены, а в глазах плескался холод, не разбавленный ни каплей искреннего участия. Стоило ли вообще ждать подобного?

— По делу, наверное. Больше не к кому было пойти.

Шерлок настороженно смотрел на него, прогнозируя последствия будущего разговора. Он всегда терялся, когда дело касалось чувств, они сбивали его логичное мышление, не давали с помощью универсальных алгоритмов просчитывать следующие шаги. Именно друг чаще всего был его проводником в этой сфере. Теперь всё было иначе: Шерлок оказался один на один с тем, что творилось с ними обоими. Джон молчал, ожидая его реакции. Наконец, детектив кивнул, поощряя собеседника к продолжению.

— Гарри с кем-то встречается, ей не до меня. Грег занят, просил не беспокоить. А мне больше не к кому идти. Да я и не хочу больше ни к кому, кроме тебя. С Мэри совсем не ладится, снова был скандал… — он помолчал, обдумывая следующие слова. Холмс глядел словно сквозь него, одаривая нечитаемым взглядом. Он искренне не понимал, при чём здесь он, если у друга проблемы с женой. Они оба застыли у кухонного порога, не в силах перешагнуть его. — Выгляжу слабым, да? Ты просил не приходить, пока не разберусь. А я опять здесь.

— Чай? — Шерлок застыл, поджав губы и не желая отвечать на провокационные фразы Джона. Поддаться — значило проиграть в этом противостоянии, а он не ощущал себя проигравшим.

— Да, я не против.

Холмс качнулся в сторону кухни. Внезапно Ватсон положил ладонь ему на предплечье, несильно сжав бледную кожу и посылая электрический импульс, от чего волоски на руках Шерлока приподнялись, выдавая его с головой, и попросил:

— А можно я сам? Здесь ничего не изменилось, всё как раньше.

Тот лишь кивнул, опустив голову и глядя на то, как пальцы Джона уже обвивали его запястье, мягко поглаживая тонкую кожу, скрывавшую вены. Стоило вырвать руку, пока хватало самообладания и понимания абсурдности ситуации, но Шерлок не спешил. Внезапная ласка всколыхнула то, что он пытался подавить больше года, то, что прорвалось после того несчастного поцелуя. Ватсон сделал шаг ближе, и Холмс тут же очнулся, резко оборвав контакт и вздёрнув подбородок.

— Не стоит, Джон.

Они замерли друг напротив друга, не желая признавать обоюдную правду. Ведь у каждого из них была своя версия происходящего. И у каждого было то, что он пожелал бы изменить, будь у него такой шанс. Только сказать об этом было слишком сложно. Джон решил разрядить обстановку, как делал это всегда, пока они жили вместе.

— Заваривать чай или держать тебя за руку? — он улыбнулся, не заманивая и не ластясь. Просто видеть Шерлока так близко, слышать его недовольное сопение уже было большой радостью. Как бы то ни было, он не врал ему несколько дней назад. Холмс имел право не принять его признание или окончательно оттолкнуть, но его чувства от этого не меняли своей сути. Шерлок не смог сдержать ответной дрожи губ — Джон был слишком искренним, противостоять его напору было почти невозможно.

— Чай завари. У меня так не получается.

Шерлок прошёл на кухню и сел за стол, наблюдая, как Джон уверенными движениями вновь завоёвывает кухню: наливает в пустой чайник воду, нажимает на кнопку, достаёт коробку с чаем с верхней полки второго слева шкафчика и какой-то свёрток из жёлтой упаковочной бумаги из кармана куртки. На миг Холмс насторожился, но по запаху, долетевшему к нему из вскрытого пакетика, понял, что там мята. Еле слышно звякнули кружки, на блюдца легли ложки, повинуясь умелым рукам Джона. Он изредка оборачивался и смотрел на друга странным взглядом, в котором читалось сожаление, вина и тоска. Странно, но эти же спутники преследовали и Шерлока, но уже по иным причинам. Он внезапно захотел, чтобы Джон ушёл, тогда бы не пришлось разыгрывать радушный приём: внутри всё скручивали щипцы недоверия.

— А почему у меня так не получается? — спросил Холмс, когда Ватсон взял в руки чайник, собираясь обдать кипятком чайные листья и мяту.

— Что не получается, Шерлок?

— Такой же чай, как завариваешь ты, — голос Холмса звучал тихо, словно он говорил скорее с собой, чем с собеседником. Это было так похоже на то, что было _раньше_ , что они оба замерли. Джон поставил свою ношу обратно на подставку и обернулся к нему, опершись поясницей о нижний шкафчик. Улыбаясь, он поманил Шерлока пальцем. Тот, нехотя подчинившись, встал и заинтересованно подошёл к нему вплотную.

— Ты очень рано заливаешь чай кипятком, не даёшь ему чуть остыть, — Джон показал ему тонкую струйку пара, еле видневшуюся над носиком электрического чайника. Шерлок кивнул и облизал губы, повинуясь внятному напряжению, что разливалось по телу от присутствия Ватсона. Он игнорировал звоночки, посылаемые его разумом из последних сил. — А еще — ты делаешь чай для себя. Я же делал его для тебя.

— А есть разница? — Холмс сделал маленький шаг к нему, нависая над другом и перекрывая ему путь куда бы то ни было.

— Конечно, есть. Сейчас увидишь.

Джон подался вперёд и провёл руками по плечам Шерлока в мягкой, целомудренной ласке, а затем переместил их на его спину, притягивая ближе к себе, вцепляясь пальцами в футболку, сгребая ни в чём не повинный хлопок в кулаки. Холмс напрягся, но не оттолкнул, серьёзно глядя в его глаза. Разум истошно вопил о глупости и нелепости ситуации, а тело жаждало обжигающих даже сквозь одежду прикосновений друга. Ватсон потянулся к нему и только успел дотронуться своими губами до его, как открылась входная дверь и бодрый голос домовладелицы Марты Хадсон объявил:

— Шерлок, милый, я дома! Надеюсь, ты не спишь. Хотела, чтобы ты знал, что я приехала. Где ты?

Шерлок тут же оттолкнул Джона и вышел из кухни навстречу звавшей его женщине.

— Миссис Хадсон! Вы вовремя!

— Шерлок, ты не заболел? Неужели так соскучился, дорогой? Я привезла тебе чудесные пирожки. Эмилия готовит потрясающе! Она жалела, что ты не смог приехать со мной.

Холмс закатил глаза, не понимая, рад ли он, что их прервали, и направился обратно на кухню, миссис Хадсон пошла за ним, захватив и коробку с пирожками. Увидев Джона, она замерла на пороге, а затем, гордо поджав губы, всем своим видом показала, какого она теперь мнения о бывшем квартиросъёмщике. Ватсон опустил голову и опёрся о стол. Он знал, что рано или поздно ему придётся отвечать за своё поведение не только перед другом.

«Снова нога и плечо. Значит, он действительно переживает, — мимоходом заметил Шерлок, доставая кружку для домовладелицы. — Быть бы уверенным, из-за чего он так нервничает».

— Здравствуйте, Джон, — сухо поприветствовала мужчину Марта, садясь на один из выдвинутых стульев.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Хадсон! Рад вас видеть.

— Отчего-то не верится, — бросила она и посмотрела на Холмса, намеренно игнорируя протестующие взгляды Ватсона. Она не собиралась прощать его так быстро. — Шерлок, как твои дела? Были интересные убийства?

Тот усмехнулся, не сдержавшись, и покачал головой, присаживаясь с ней рядом. Джону осталось место напротив.

— Сплошная скука, миссис Хадсон.

— Ну ничего, дорогой, это ненадолго, — утешила его Марта, открывая коробку с пирожками, Шерлок кивнул, поблагодарив её за сочувствие, а Джон тихо засмеялся. За столом повисла прежняя атмосфера, и миссис Хадсон немного расслабилась, не чувствуя скрытого Холмсом напряжения, и быстро оттаяла: — Угощайтесь, мальчики, тесто — просто загляденье!

***

Шерлок хмурился и с остервенением крутил в руках шариковую ручку. Они с Грегори сидели в кабинете последнего и не находили выхода из сложившегося тупика. Прошло шесть дней с того утра, когда нашли Хелен Баркс. Если верить нехитрой статистике, которую свёл детектив, у них оставалось менее двадцати четырёх часов до того момента, как будет украдена еще одна девочка — последняя, как утверждал Шерлок.

Допрос Гарриэт ничего не дал. Её нельзя было привлечь к какой бы то ни было ответственности по этим делам за изготовление кукол, похожих на погибших девочек как две капли воды. Незаконное использование изображений девочек в коммерческих целях нужно было доказывать, но это было уже дело не Скотланд-Ярда, а адвокатов Райтов и Барксов.

Смутное тревожное предчувствие не отпускало Холмса, но Лестрейд отказывался полагаться на эмпирические догадки, поэтому нужно было искать факты, а их просто не было.

Составленный Андерсоном со слов мистера Баркса криминалистический портрет неизвестной, называвшей себя Рене Шульц и очевидно являвшейся похитительницей девочек, не помог, как и фоторобот подозреваемой. Система не опознала приблизительный портрет, а поиски похожей на неё женщины не выявили ничего нового.

Налаженная вчерашним вечером связь с родителями Энн Райт тоже не обогатила дело уликами. Ричарду и Ребекке Райт так и не удалось исправить недочёты со страховкой, но они смогли выслать фотографию женщины, которая была няней их девочки перед тем, как та пропала. Однако на фото была лишь изящная спина светловолосой женщины, держащей девочку на руках. История повторялась в точности, за исключением пары деталей. Первая няня Энн на самом деле долго подыскивала себе замену, так как собиралась замуж за военного, и в одном из агентств ей посоветовали эту девушку, Хлою Кормайкл, приехавшую из Штатов попытать судьбу. Женщина, которая рекомендовала её, больше не работала в том агентстве, исчезнув почти сразу после этого. Словесный портрет совершенно не совпадал с тем, что был составлен после допроса Карла Баркса.

Поиски не дали никаких результатов.

Преступники явно знали, что делали. И кто-то из них превосходно заметал следы. На какие-то крохи секунды Холмс даже восхитился их «работой». Лестрейд бы не понял этого, а больше поделиться было не с кем.

Но Шерлок зацепился за слова Гарри Ватсон о том, что та видела обеих девочек в больнице, где работал Джон.

После совместного чаепития миссис Хадсон ушла к себе, оставив мужчин наедине. Холмс внимательно наблюдал за другом, но Ватсон вёл себя слишком спокойно для человека, намеревавшегося провести лучшего детектива в стране. Он не опускал головы, принимая каждый испытующий взгляд друга с завидным терпением и упрямством.

Как только хлопнула дверь, закрывшаяся за Мартой, домашняя атмосфера тут же пропала, оставив после себя тяжёлые мысли и сожаления. Они оба испытывали неудобство, осознавая, как близко оказались от провала перед самым возвращением миссис Хадсон. Джон с жадностью умирающего от жажды осматривал до боли знакомую гостиную со стопками бумаг на каждой горизонтальной поверхности, неизвестными приборами, лежавшими на каминной полке, в коробке у двери, и притаившимися под папками пачками сигарет. Он с сожалением посмотрел на Шерлока, который внимательно, почти отчаянно рассматривал его самого, видимо, в поисках каких-то особых примет или деталей, которые помогут ему понять, зачем бывший сосед пришёл к нему после того, что произошло несколько дней назад.

Холмс видел, как тоскливый взгляд друга касается каждой вещи в их бывшем общем доме, но не сочувствовал ему. Всё было ясно: Джон виноват сам. Но тонкая нить сожаления с мимолётным принятием частицы вины, что всё сложилось именно так, нечаянно проскользнула в его сознание, ненадолго запутав мысли. Тогда, во время романа Ватсона с Мэри, Шерлок мог сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы дать другу понять, как именно он относится к нему. Но детектив ничего не предпринял — и потому сознавал, что некая доля ответственности за их нынешнее положение лежала и на нём. Он понимал также, что это — идеальный шанс перестать сомневаться и выяснить всё об участии («возможном участии», поправил он сам себя) Джона в тех страшных убийствах. Зная, что показывать фотографии девочек нельзя, Шерлок всё равно страстно желал увидеть его лицо в тот момент, когда это произойдёт. И потому не сдержался.

Отойдя к рабочему столу, детектив нашёл в груде исписанных бумаг фотографии Энн и Хелен и положил их сверху, словно приглашая, чтобы друг мог их увидеть. Любопытство пересилило Джона, и он подошёл ближе к Шерлоку, заведомо готовясь к тому, что тот его прогонит. Но Холмс лишь поощрил его интерес, и Ватсон взял фотографии в руки.

Голодный взгляд Шерлока обежал всю фигуру Джона, но он не выдал своего беспокойства ни одним движением. Лицо Ватсона осталось спокойным, но тень озабоченности пробежала, когда он внимательно вгляделся в лица самих девочек. Через миг кончики его губ поползли вниз, и он коснулся подбородка, что-то прикидывая в уме. Наконец, он оторвал взгляд от фотографии Энн и спросил:

— Это твоё новое дело?

— Да. Джон, ты их знаешь?

Знакомая Шерлоку морщина залегла между бровями доктора. Джон, прикусив губу, вновь внимательно рассматривал фотографии, вспоминая, где он мог видеть этих девочек. Наконец, облегчённо вздохнув, он поднял голову и кивнул.

— Что с ними не так, Шерлок? Странные лица…

— Ответь на вопрос, Джон, — глухо попросил Холмс, напряжённо наблюдая, как жилка на шее друга начинает подпрыгивать быстрее, ускоряясь вслед за пульсом. Ватсон пожал плечами и неуверенно опустил фотографии.

— Кажется, я их видел в больнице. Я не лечил их. Не помню, с чем они приходили, но их родители подписывали у меня справку. Хирург, невролог, офтальмолог, а может быть, травматолог — после узких специалистов все всё равно идут ко мне зафиксировать результат.

— То есть, они обе были у тебя?

Холод вопроса обжёг Ватсона неясной тревогой. Он чувствовал, что что-то было не так. Холмс был напряжён и взвинчен, хотя причин тому не было. Шерлок поражённо смотрел на него, и Джон удивлённо и растерянно начал переминаться с ноги на ногу. Он явно не видел причину, по которой друг разговаривал с ним именно так. На миг это сбило детектива с толку.

— Я не понимаю, Шерлок. Что происходит?

— А что-то происходит?

— Ты говоришь и спрашиваешь странные вещи, обвиняешь Гарри непонятно в чём… Ты в порядке?

Ватсон внимательно вгляделся в побелевшее лицо Холмса. 

«Он знает, Гарри сказала ему о девочках…»   
Мысли метались в голове Шерлока, но он молчал, сжав губы в тонкую полоску и донельзя выпрямив спину. Было всего два варианта: Джон был виновен и пришёл выяснить, насколько хорошо Шерлок осведомлён о случившемся, либо Джон был невиновен и окружён огромным количеством совпадений. Но в совпадения Холмс не верил, как не хотел верить и в виновность лучшего друга.

— _Странные вещи_ … Когда-то ты говорил иначе, — Шерлок обошёл стол, чтобы оказаться подальше от друга, и указал ему на дверь. Продолжать разговор не было смысла, он совершенно запутался в своих ощущениях. — Уходи, Джон. Тебе пора к жене.

Тот сморщился, как от зубной боли, и хотел шагнуть вперёд, к детективу, но передумал и пошёл к двери. Остановившись прямо перед ней, Джон обернулся и посмотрел на него. Желание коснуться Шерлока несмотря ни на что было ужасно сильным, у него горели даже подушечки пальцев, но он пересилил себя и, не глядя на друга, тихо сказал:

— Я не понимаю, что происходит, Шерлок. Но чувствую, что ты мне не веришь. Я поступил нечестно и глупо по отношению к  _нам_. Я виноват. И ты никогда не перестанешь винить меня в этом. Я сам не перестану. Но о другом я не врал тебе никогда.

Дверь за ним закрылась очень тихо — Ватсон всегда уходил именно так. А Холмсу захотелось самому, вместо него, хлопнуть деревом о дерево, но он сжал зубы и стукнул кулаком по столу — дело принимало совершенно не желательный оборот.

Теперь, спустя десять часов, детектив сидел в кабинете в Скотланд-Ярде и пытался понять, что можно было сделать в ближайшее время, которое катастрофически утекало сквозь их пальцы. Им не были известны ни мотивы преступников, ни их методы, ни сближающая жертв общая деталь. У них не было ничего. Ничего, кроме сумасшедших подозрений Шерлока, о которых он не решился сообщить Грегу. Идя на поводу у собственных эмоций, он чувствовал себя трусом, но не мог сказать другу то, что пришло ему в голову прошлым вечером.

По проведённому с самого утра допросу заведующей той самой клиники, где работал Джон, Кейт Коллинз, Холмс и Лестрейд узнали, что обе девочки действительно были пациентками, так же, как и еще тысяча детей, побывавших на приёме у доктора Ватсона и его коллег. Синтез и глубокий анализ полученных от доктора Коллинз данных и справок не выявил ничего подозрительного.

У них по-прежнему не было ни единой прямой зацепки, которая могла бы отвести их к убийцам. Шерлок и Грегори устало переглянулись, оторвавшись от папок с протоколами следственных действий, которые пролистывали в попытке заметить то, что они упустили. Внезапно раздался звонок рабочего телефона, стоявшего на столе Лестрейда.

Прослушав короткое сообщение, Грег медленно опустил трубку и с ужасом посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот сразу же понял, что произошло, и разочарованно выдохнул, ударяя кулаком по стене. Они позволили этому вновь повториться.

А инспектор, подтверждая его умозаключение, произнёс, обессиленно привалившись к стене:

— Кэрол Тодд, семь лет, похищена сегодня ночью из собственного дома. Следов взлома нет. Шерлок, мы опоздали.

Дело приобретало совершенно иной характер. Грегори выдохнул и присел за стол — его самообладание летело ко всем чертям. Еще один ребёнок был в руках убийц. И если они не смогут им помешать, то смерть этой девочки будет на их совести. Он устало опустил голову на скрещенные на столе руки. Сил на бурное выражение эмоций у него уже не осталось.


	11. Часть 11

Пустая детская. Что может больше сказать о потере родителей, их боли и страхе?

Второй час пытаясь добиться ответов на простейшие вопросы, Лестрейд уже готов был выть от бессилия и злости на преступников, которые опять оказались умнее него. Он пытался вспомнить похожие дела, но память отказывалась выдавать совпадения. Грегори не знал, что делать дальше.

Родители пропавшей, Джейн и Максвелл Тодд, выглядели убитыми и осунувшимися. Когда они поняли, что именно случилось с их девочкой, то стало еще хуже. Женщина едва не потеряла сознание, а её муж побледнел и замер, чересчур сильно сжав пальцы на её плечах. Инспектор пытался как-то успокоить их, устало вздыхая и проклиная любимую работу.

Холмс в это время фыркал и с энтузиазмом осматривал комнату, выискивая зацепки, не замеченные криминалистами. Он метался от одного угла к другому, переворачивая листы тетрадей, заглядывая под стол, перекладывая игрушки с места на место. Андерсон шипел на него, но ничего не мог сделать: у Шерлока было разрешение на любые действия на месте преступления, он был и криминалистом, и следователем, и оперативником сразу.

Он обратил мало внимания на родителей Кэрол, заострив его на мелких деталях, указывавших на то, что к похищению дочери Тодды точно не имели отношения. И в этот раз никаких фактических подтверждений Грегори не требовалось. Он лишь кивнул и, ничего не уточняя, вычеркнул первую теорию из своего блокнота.

Картина была точно такая же, как и в двух предыдущих случаях. Новая няня Саманта Смит, отсутствие её фотографий и «потерянное» резюме, спокойный ребёнок, занятые, состоятельные родители, никаких подозрений. Лестрейд получил адрес агентства, где Максвелл Тодд нашёл Саманту, и телефон бывшей няни Кэрол. Но Грегори чувствовал, что вся эта волокита не имела отношения к истинному положению вещей. Они чего-то не видели или не хотели видеть, и это было самым важным.

Шерлок ушёл сразу, как только закончил осматривать комнаты девочки и её няни. Спальня Саманты Смит была безликим помещением, которое служило лишь местом для внеплановой ночёвки. Но та им никогда не пользовалась, уверяя нанимателей, что живёт с бойфрендом и тот против её «ночных» смен в чужом доме. Отпечатки, снятые экспертами, принадлежали, скорее всего, хозяевам дома и их ребёнку.

Грегори попытался остановить Шерлока, но, заметив его «задумчивый» взгляд, решил не вмешиваться: когда Холмс разовьёт свою теорию, то обязательно поделится с ним. Обрывки идей тот никогда не выставлял напоказ — такой чести удостаивался только Джон. Детектива тревожило неясное ощущение, что он упускает нечто столь важное, что это изменит весь ход расследования.

Ему повезло: пойманный кэб оказался тихим, водитель не пытался поговорить и не включал музыку, чтобы скрасить минуты поездки по тёмным улицам ночного Лондона. В голове проносились мелкие детали дела, совершенно не связанные между собой. Главные вопросы, мучившие Шерлока, звучали прозаично: как они всё это сделали и кто им помог? Ответов пока не было.

Приехав домой, он быстро поднялся по лестнице, не желая будить миссис Хадсон и выслушивать её сетования по поводу своих ночных вылазок. У него было слишком мало сил. Голова гудела, и казалось, что любой монотонный звук может запустить таймер её взрыва.

Мысли о новой жертве, пропущенные и ненайденные зацепки, подозрения по поводу участия Джона в этих преступлениях, неявная, но с каждой встречей усиливавшаяся тоска по другу, дрогнувшее на миг самообладание — всё это требовало размышлений по отдельности, а вместе составляло убийственный коктейль, от которого его мозг переставал функционировать так быстро, как ему было нужно.

Шерлок был зол и растерян. Он не привык проигрывать преступникам. Детектив всегда спасал, если была возможность, если ему не мешали. Да, быть в центре вселенной ему нравилось — природные театральность и тщеславие делали своё дело. Но если вставал выбор между позёрством и помощью, то Шерлок Холмс всегда выбирал помощь. Что бы ни думали окружающие. Мнение общественности не интересовало его в той мере, в какой оно мешало его расследованиям.

Он хотел, нет, он  _желал_ спасти тех девочек. Но у него уже не было возможности. А жизнь Кэрол еще была в его руках. У него оставалось время. Не так много, как хотелось бы. Но это была дуэль. И Шерлок был готов принять вызов, но только от самого вызывавшего, лицом к лицу. А пока он топтался на одном и том же месте, не в силах разорвать слепой круг, в который завели его убийцы. Мысли перепрыгивали с одного на другое, раз за разом останавливаясь на Джоне. Это было почти невыносимо.

Вышагивая по гостиной, Шерлок листал копии папок с материалами дела, но внезапно остановился на неприглядном листе с показаниями заведующей клиники. Список врачей, общих обеим девочкам, был большим, поэтому не представлялось возможным выяснить, кто же из них мог быть причастен к этим исчезновениям и убийствам. Кроме того, в данных списках был и терапевт Джон Ватсон. Глупые сантименты — Холмсу подсознательно не хотелось искать в этом месте, потому что он мог обнаружить нечто такое, что имело возможность радикально изменить его жизнь.

Однако теперь у них была еще одна жертва. И это могло свести к минимуму сопоставление всех имеющихся данных о врачах этой клиники. Если Кэрол Тодд всё-таки была пациенткой в этом медицинском учреждении — существовала возможность найти связь между похищениями.

Они могли спасти девочку!

Шерлок суетливо начал искать телефон в кармане. Об этом срочно нужно было сказать Грегори. Но что-то всё так же ускользало от него, цепляясь за край сознания неясной дымкой. Какое-то наблюдение, оставленное на потом, но так и не применённое по назначению. Что-то явное, но до поры неважное, лишнее. Холмс был уверен, что отложил его на дальнюю полку памяти, чтобы не мешалось в ближайшее время. Он надеялся, что обойдётся без этого. От своих самонадеянности и глупости Шерлоку было неприятно — однако смысла в рефлексии он по-прежнему не видел, а значит, нужно было двигаться дальше.

— Грег, узнай, была ли последняя жертва пациенткой в той же клинике. И мне нужен список врачей, которых она там посещала. Это важно. И срочно.

Услышав о пятом часу утра, Шерлок поджал губы и разочарованно вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Лестрейд был прав. Холмс бросил короткое «проследи утром» и отключился. Голова гудела, и его клонило в сон.

***

Проснувшись через полтора часа, Шерлок понял, что не давало ему покоя. Гарриэт! Ведь она сделала обеих кукол. Может быть, сделала и третью? И если да, то, возможно, уже есть покупатель на неё.

Приведя себя в порядок и схватив со стола фотографии кукол, Холмс вылетел из квартиры, захватив куртку и ключи. Уже сидя в кэбе, он набрал номер Грегори и стал ждать ответа. Тот сказал, что подъедет в участок через полчаса. Детектив, довольный тем, что всё получается как надо, позвонил по номеру Гарри. Но та не ответила.

Тогда он набрал номер Джона. Длинные гудки всё не заканчивались. Наконец на том конце послышался заспанный, но встревоженный голос друга:

— Шерлок? Что случилось?

Тот мимоходом взглянул на часы и поджал губы. Еще не было и семи часов — он разбудил Ватсона. Может быть, и Гарри тоже просто спала, не слыша звонок сотового.

— Я разбудил тебя?

— Нет, что ты. Я всегда встаю раньше семи, когда у меня вторая смена.

В его голосе слышалось поддразнивание, но не злость или раздражение. И Шерлок еле заметно улыбнулся, ёжась в холодном автомобиле. Стоило переходить на пальто. Но он так сросся с курткой, что серый «Белстаф» казался ему чужим, будто из другой жизни. Холмс покачал головой, отгоняя безумные мысли, и фыркнул в трубку.

— Не верю.

— Что случилось?

— А обязательно должно было что-то случиться? 

— Я понимаю, что ты уже мог соскучиться… — протянул Джон, ступая на скользкую и ненадёжную тропу флирта. Шерлок поморщился, но промолчал, ожидая продолжения. — Но сомневаюсь в этом, после вчерашнего разговора. Шерлок?

Холмс молчал, обдумывая его слова. Раньше всё было просто: ни один звонок не требовал объяснений. Их телефоны, если они были не вместе, постоянно оживали от сообщений и вызовов друг друга. И как странно было слышать от друга подобное. Детектив вспомнил вчерашний разговор и помрачнел, зная, что с их вечерней встречи всё только усложнилось. Он сам сделал этот шаг, ему же за него и отвечать.

— Мне нужен адрес Гарри, Джон. Она не отвечает на звонки.

— А зачем тебе она?

— Может быть, когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе. Сейчас её вызывает Лестрейд, а по базе она нигде не числится. Времени искать её нет.

Шерлок знал, что Джон думает, громко выдыхая в трубку. Он ясно представлял глубокие морщины на лбу друга и его растерянное выражение лица. Наконец Ватсон ответил:

— Договорим, пришлю тебе адрес в смс. Она снимает квартиру без договора.

— Спасибо, Джон.

Они оба замолчали, не зная, что добавить. Тягостная пауза давила и заставляла нервничать без повода. Шерлок уже хотел отключиться, как услышал голос друга.

— Она не могла сделать ничего плохого, ты же знаешь. 

— Я ничего не знаю. Иногда близкие люди оказываются чудовищами, Джон. Запомни это.

Шерлок, не дожидаясь его ответа, нажал на кнопку выключения. Признаваться в этом не хотелось даже себе, но он боялся, что собственные слова сбудутся в скором времени. Шерлок не хотел видеть чудовище в друге, но факт за фактом складывался в логичное объяснение происходящего, где главным кукловодом был Джон Ватсон. От этого было тошно. Он не мог защитить его и, что еще хуже, уже сам был не уверен, что того стоит защищать. А что бы сделал Джон на его месте? Шерлок знал ответ, от этого было только хуже.

Через полминуты пришло смс с адресом Гарри. Развернув кэб, Холмс велел ехать по новому адресу, а сам позвонил Грегори и сообщил, что скоро будет в участке вместе с Гарриэт. Возражения Лестрейда встретили лишь короткие гудки.


	12. Часть 12

Звонок был неприятным. Резкие, короткие, дребезжащие звуки разрезали тишину, заставляя хозяйку квартиры подойти к двери во что бы то ни стало — лишь бы подобное не повторилось вновь. Шерлок усмехнулся, подумав, что, возможно, ему следует поставить такой же — ведь теперь открывать дверь приходилось ему. А это так скучно!

Послышался негромкий топот, ругательства — и дверь открылась, явив его взгляду заспанную Гарриэт Ватсон в нелепом цветастом халате поверх пижамы и со спутанными волосами. Она смотрела на Холмса с удручающим спокойствием, придерживая дверь ногой, чтобы он не мог беспрепятственно заглядывать внутрь.

— Какого чёрта, Холмс? — вместо приветствия поинтересовалась Гарри, привалившись к косяку и недовольно вздохнув. Тот пожал плечами и нагло улыбнулся. Нахмурившись, она взялась за ручку двери, готовая в любой момент захлопнуть её перед носом незваного ночного гостя. — Ты видел время, полоумный? Как ты меня нашёл и что тебе надо?

Шерлок усмехнулся и тоже взялся за дверь. За этим простым движением крылась большая угроза, и Ватсон решила убавить пыл.

— Ты нужна мне в расследовании.

— Эй, красавчик, это тебе к моему брату. Ты же знаешь, я не по мальчикам.

Однако обуздать свою язвительность оказалось сложно. Но Холмс, кажется, слишком устал, чтобы злиться. Под его глазами залегли тёмные круги, лоб был испещрён морщинами, а губы сливались в тонкую полоску. Нахмурившись в ответ на злобные инсинуации собеседницы, он качнул головой и разочарованно выдохнул:

— Гарри…

— Что случилось и чем я могу помочь?

Шерлок на короткое мгновение дал удивлению взять верх, а затем вновь надел на лицо непроницаемую для эмоций маску и кивнул в сторону дожидавшегося их кэба. Гарриэт недоуменно вскинула брови.

— Дело касается тех самых кукол. Прошу тебя, поехали без лишних вопросов. Лестрейд будет с тобой более тактичен, чем я. Веришь?

Гарри верила. Без дополнительных убеждений и доказательств. Она кивнула и хотела закрыть дверь, но Шерлок не позволил.

— Мне нужно одеться, Шерлок.

— Пусти меня в прихожую и одевайся сколько угодно.

— Я под подозрением?

Холмс ничего не ответил, мягко оттеснив её от двери и войдя в дом. Большая прихожая, похожая на их собственную в 221B. На  _его_ собственную. Гарри фыркнула, но смолчала и исчезла в первой же квартире направо. Шерлок присел на тумбочку, стоявшую у двери. В голове теснилось множество мыслей. Только не укладывалась одна-единственная: Ватсоны могли быть причастными к этому кошмару.

Через сорок минут они уже сидели в кабинете Грегори и держали в руках стаканчики с кофе из Starbucks. Гарриэт нервничала и ёрзала на стуле перед столом Лестрейда. Сам инспектор стоял на другом конце помещения у окна с Шерлоком и слушал тихие усталые выводы, сделанные детективом ночью. Одна из деталей, постоянно ускользающих от них, была поймана за хвост, как маленькая юркая ящерка.

— Мисс Ватсон, — начал Грегори, садясь за стол и сцепляя перед собой руки в замок.

— Можно просто Гарри, Грегори. Мы давно знаем друг друга.

Лестрейд вздохнул и бросил взгляд на привалившегося к шкафу около него Холмса. Тот усмехнулся, но промолчал.

— Гарри, мы ведь не поболтать сюда пришли.

— А я думала вам с Холмсом просто скучно.

— Гарри! — в голосе Грегори послышался металл. Даже у привычного к подобному Шерлока на мгновение возникло желание не связываться с инспектором. Но влияние Холмса на него было слишком велико, так что детектив никогда не слышал такого тона в отношении себя.

— Шутка! Хорошо, спрашивай, что нужно.

— Ты делала куклу, похожую на эту девочку? — Лестрейд протянул Ватсон фотографию миловидной, чуть курносой девочки-брюнетки с серо-голубыми глазами — Кэрол Тодд, а Холмс прищурился, ловя малейшие промельки эмоций на её лице: удивление, узнавание, неуверенность, беспокойство, досада. Страха не было. Понимания тоже.

— Да.

— Когда?

— Около четырёх месяцев назад.

— Где ты её нашла? Опять в клинике?

Гарри только кивнула, опустив голову. Грегори хлопнул по столу, испугав её и заставив поморщиться Шерлока. Его стаканчик подпрыгнул, но не опрокинулся, и Лестрейд облегчённо вздохнул — не хватало только переделывать гору бумаг из-за своей несдержанности. Для простого совпадения было слишком много повторений. Три девочки, пропавшие друг за другом, перед этим стали невольными натурщицами Гарриэт Ватсон, которая увидела их в клинике, где работает её брат.

Холмс нахмурил лоб, но не сказал ни слова, ожидая продолжения допроса. Было странно ощущать неуверенность впервые за столько лет. Он чувствовал себя не на своём месте и так же впервые полагался на Грегори в большей степени, чем на свои способности. Ему, к жгучей досаде, оказалось сложно сосредоточиться на внутренней убеждённости, когда дело касалось близкого человека.

— Как именно ты увидела её, где, когда, при каких обстоятельствах? — Лестрейд взял в руки стаканчик и отпил уже остывший кофе, поморщившись из-за вязкой горечи на языке.

— Да какая разница? — Ватсон начала нервничать, а потому вела себя агрессивно. Но Грегори было тяжело сбить со следа.

— Такая, что я могу сейчас задержать тебя за подозрение в похищении трёх девочек и убийстве двух из них! — гаркнул он, еще раз ударяя по столу. Остатки кофе всё-таки брызнули на стол, по счастливой случайности не коснувшись ни одного важного листка. Гарриэт тут же поникла и посмотрела на Шерлока. Тот был абсолютно спокоен, но напряжён. Свой напиток он отставил подальше, поняв, что может неосознанно слишком сильно сжать его и запачкать костюм. Джон бы назвал его педантом, если бы был здесь, а Майкрофт бы довольно скривил губы в подобии улыбки и отвернулся.

— Шерлок… — Гарри попыталась найти защиту у него, но получила в ответ лишь холодный взгляд. Холмс еще раз посмотрел на неё и шагнул к свободному стулу, чтобы положить на него свою куртку. В кабинете было душно, а еще — тяжело. Умом он всё понимал и даже прокручивал в голове этот разговор несколько раз. Но принять подобное оказалось труднее, чем он думал.

— Гарри, говори всё, что знаешь. И для тебя, и для нас это будет лучшим и самым безболезненным вариантом.

Она кивнула и, опустив голову, наконец рассказала всё, что только могла сообщить о куклах и жертвах.

***

Шерлок стоял в расстёгнутой куртке во внутреннем дворе управления Скотланд-Ярда и жадно курил. На конце сигареты вспыхивал красный огонёк, а по лицу пробегали волны облегчения. Он был один, поэтому мог не скрывать своего смятения. Ему казалось, что слова Гарриэт расставят всё по местам. Но её показания запутали дело еще сильнее.

Ветер задувал под полы короткой куртки, но Шерлок не обращал на это никакого внимания. Он пристально смотрел на тлеющую сигарету и думал о том, что сказала Ватсон.

Она сделала фотографии девочек примерно в одно время: её приятельница проходила лечение после неудачной лазерной эндоскопии. Каждый раз Гарри заглядывала к Джону и по дороге замечала хорошеньких девочек, так как в то время увлеклась именно «детскими» куклами. Если получалось, то она их фотографировала. В сети у неё есть блог, в котором она выставляет свои работы.

Затем Гарриэт рассказала то, о чём ей совершенно не хотелось упоминать: в её действиях крылось серьёзное нарушение частной жизни запечатлённых ею девочек. Так как фотографий было много, то она выкладывала их в блог, и её почитатели выбирали понравившиеся портреты, с которых она потом делала кукол.  
После окончания работы Гарри выставляла кукол на электронные торги, и таким образом они уходили в неизвестные руки.

Выяснилось, что особого интереса в блоге к тем трём куклам никто не проявлял. Покупатели были, но ажиотажа ни у кого не вызывали. Но последнюю куклу, которая была копией пропавшей Кэрол Тодд, Ватсон еще не продала — только недавно смогла закончить декор платья, а потому опоздала к намеченной дате продажи почти на три недели. На первый взгляд это было фантастическим везением. Но и тут новые факты не хотели складываться в ясную картину.

Получив от Гарри даты торгов первыми двумя куклами, Грегори и Шерлок сопоставили их с пропажей девочек. Обе куклы были куплены до того, как дети пропали. Кэрол же пропала без куклы-двойника, словно её решили использовать спонтанно или до последнего ждали, что Гарриэт закончит куклу в срок. Теперь оставалось только отследить того, кто получит игрушечную Кэрол, — и можно было ловить преступников.

Однако Шерлоку не давало покоя, что всё это было связано с одной больницей. Отследить девочек по изображениям, сданным им Гарриэт, было довольно сложным делом: поиски фото жертв в интернете не дали результатов. Родители берегли их от объективов камер, так как сами являлись достаточно известными в своих кругах людьми. Значит, всех девочек должны были найти до того, как у Гарри оказались их фотографии, или с её подачи. На последнее обвинение она ответила твёрдым «нет»: она никому не рассказывала, где видела этих девочек, так как была вероятность, что её могли привлечь за незаконное размещение их снимков в сети.

Холмс чувствовал, что все дороги ведут к дверям клиники, где работал Джон. А вот дальше эти дорожки запутывались в большой узел, нитки из которого торчали во все стороны, сбивая со следа и мешая видеть главное. Шерлок провёл целый день, копаясь в медицинском архиве и сверяя карты жертв. Но ему удалось лишь свести общую картину к восьми врачам. Это помогло, но им нужно было еще больше сузить ареал поисков, потому что времени почти не было. Наибольший удар здоровью девочек, по мнению Молли, был нанесён именно в первые дни, поэтому для них с Грегори часы шли в десятки раз быстрее, чем для остальных.

Им нужно было хотя бы попытаться понять, кто вообще не мог быть причастен к случившемуся. Даже подчинённые из соседних отделов были направлены на разработку врачей из клиники. Самим Холмсу и Лестрейду достались заведующая отделением общей терапии, кардиолог и Джон Ватсон. Конечно, разумнее и рациональнее было послать к Джону кого-то другого, чтобы избежать банального конфликта интересов, но Грегори настолько верил в непогрешимость Шерлока, что позволил ему подобный шаг.

Выбросив окурок в мусорное ведро у двери, детектив повёл плечами, словно только что ощутил прохладу, и посмотрел на хмурое небо над головой. Через десять минут им предстояла поездка в клинику и разговор с Джоном. Шерлоку хотелось позвонить ему и просто спросить обо всём, чтобы малодушно убедиться в его невиновности, в наличии у него алиби, в его верности и честности. Только он не мог позволить себе поставить под удар всё расследование из-за неуместных сантиментов. На данный момент Джон был почти идеальным подозреваемым и их родственная связь с Гарриэт только выделяла его среди остальных. А потому вмешиваться было нельзя.

В висках зудела жгучая боль, а во рту стоял горький привкус. Шерлок судорожно сжал в кармане телефон и толкнул дверь, заходя в здание. На миг ему показалось, что именно так чувствуют себя предатели, но он тут же отбросил такие мысли. На них не было времени. Жизнь девочки висела на волоске — Холмс не имел возможности отступать из-за своей привязанности. У него не было права менять её жизнь на жизнь Джона при любом возможном раскладе.

***

Распланировав абсолютно всё, они не учли самого главного: все врачи имели свою смену и работали по графику — два через два.

Выругавшись, Грегори раздражённо отослал стажёра найти Салли и привести её в зал ожидания, им нужно было корректировать план. Шерлок внимательно изучал отданные им графики всех врачей из списка. Он присел на небольшой диванчик и, позвав Лестрейда к себе, указал подошедшему на совпадение дней похищения девочек и выходных у четырёх докторов. В том числе — и у Джона.

Перевернув лист с его графиком, мужчины переглянулись, но не сказали ни слова. Ни один из них не хотел первым озвучивать очевидное предположение. Наконец Грегори встал и отбросил листы в кипу документов, полученных у заведующей отделением.

— Это ничего не значит, ты отлично понимаешь, что на совпадениях версии не строятся.

Шерлок бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд, но промолчал, упрямо наморщив лоб и не желая ни опровергать, ни признавать правдивость его слов.

— Грег, не важно. Мы должны найти её живой. У нас есть шанс. Один из врачей здесь. Донован найдём по дороге.

— Шерлок…

— Что?

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь отдохнуть? Я опрошу их сам. — Холмс покачал головой и откинул волосы со лба. Лестрейд пожал плечами и крикнул спешившей к ним Салли: — Не торопись, мы идём к тебе.

Через час они покинули клинику, не имея в своём арсенале ни одной новой зацепки. Дежуривший врач-логопед из их списка оказался пенсионером с тростью и дрожащей после перенесённого пару лет назад инсульта рукой, что не мешало ему квалифицированно и профессионально работать с детьми и ставить им правильное произношение. Было очевидно, что он не мог быть искомым преступником. Еще один день прошёл безрезультатно.

В который раз переворошив все документы по приезде в Скотланд-Ярд, Шерлок решил, что может ехать домой и дать себе отдохнуть от суетящихся поблизости людей. Грегори лишь молча кивнул в ответ на его прощание и вновь погрузился в чтение протокола допроса заведующей, которая оценивала каждого врача из списка как прекрасного профессионала и милого человека.

Сев в кэб, Холмс назвал домашний адрес и прикрыл глаза. Внезапно раздался телефонный звонок. Еще не вытащив аппарат из кармана, Шерлок знал, кто ему звонил.

— Джон?

— Привет. Не отвлекаю?

Раздражённо рявкнуть на этот вопрос было легче всего. Тогда не пришлось бы объясняться, врать или притворяться заинтересованным в общении, а не раскрытии преступления. Но он просто устал и был взвинчен до предела, а голос Джона звучал очень успокаивающе.

— Нет. Я еду домой.

— С расследования?

— Да.

Возникла пауза, прерываемая только их дыханием, слишком громким для обычного телефонного разговора.

— Мы так и не поговорили в прошлый раз. Давай я приеду.

— Зачем, Джон?

— Я так хочу. А ты?

Это был шанс оттолкнуть его, упростить себе жизнь. Шерлок понимал, что если бы всё это происходило хотя бы на месяц раньше, то ему было бы проще не обращать внимания на странные интонации в голосе Джона, что часто мелькали до того глупого скандала, после которого они стали отдаляться друг от друга. Но теперь, когда их отношения запутались до предела, было сложно отделить важное от пустого. И это бесило его, заставляя раз за разом прокручивать в голове все их разговоры, ища подвох или скрытый смысл в каждом слове.

— Ты хочешь увидеть меня или поговорить о Гарри? — молчание собеседника сказало ему всё, и Холмс уже хотел сбросить звонок, как Ватсон твёрдо ответил:

— Я хочу увидеть тебя. Она не рассказала мне ничего плохого. Если захочешь, скажешь сам. Шерлок, просто позволь.

Согласие ставило его в неприглядное положение перед Грегори, который абсолютно доверял ему, а несогласие совершенно не вязалось с его собственными желаниями. Шерлок устал от этого дела, ему нужен был отдых, его мозг требовал перезагрузки. Только он не был уверен, что Джон теперь способен был дать ему требуемую передышку — он сам оказался их подозреваемым.

Кэб тем временем подъехал к 221B.

— Приезжай, если ты уверен, что будешь держать себя в руках.

Шерлок поморщился от собственной слабости и разорвал соединение, не дослушав ответ Джона. Так было проще убедить себя, что друг не приедет по его фактическому зову. Он невесело усмехнулся своим увещеваниям и закрыл за собой входную дверь.


	13. Часть 13

Джон появился более чем через час после звонка. Шерлок уже успел ободрить себя тем, что они не выглядят как два старшеклассника, одуревших от чего-то, очень похожего на влечение. А значит, друг не приедет. Но раздался звонок — и Ватсон всё-таки появился на пороге.

Они недолго поговорили ни о чём, старательно обходя стороной как цель приезда Джона, так и расследование Шерлока. А затем Ватсон как-то обыденно, будто по наитию, прошёл на кухню и стал заваривать чай, и пустой, позабытый им, дом на время превратился в  _их_  дом, словно они вернулись на полтора года назад.

Холмс стоял в дверном проёме кухни, скрестив руки на груди, и внимательно наблюдал за другом. На этот раз он не интересовался тонкостями чайной церемонии Джона, не просил раскрыть секреты. Он смотрел на его руки, бережно пересыпавшие сухие чайные листья из пакетика в банку, а затем и в заварочный чайник, — и пытался не видеть руки _возможного_ убийцы.

Не было даже непонимания или потрясения. Мир словно разделился на две части, транслировавшие реальность параллельно друг другу. С одной стороны, в его доме был друг, человек, не раз доказывавший своё право называться лучшим и добрейшим существом, когда-либо встречавшимся на пути Шерлока. С другой стороны, на его кухне мог хозяйничать изощрённейший психопат, опасный не только для детей, но и для всего общества, в том числе — для самого Шерлока.

Ведь человек, сумевший поднять руку (и не раз!) на беззащитного ребёнка, способен на всё — детектив уже однажды уверялся в этом на собственном примере. Казалось, что это было давно, но прошло всего лет семь, не больше. Тогда Шерлок, еще не такой опытный и прямолинейный, был шокирован тем, что происходило в доме, с виду неприметном и гостеприимном. Семейная пара зверски убивала родителей и забирала детей себе — их собственные дети погибли под колесами автобуса за несколько месяцев до этого. Шестерых из десяти похищенных малышей тогда удалось спасти, но сам Шерлок получил ранение ножом в плечо, совсем близко к сонной артерии. Его, боровшегося с убийцей и явно проигрывавшего ему в комплекции, спас подоспевший Лестрейд, выследивший местонахождение своего непутёвого консультанта-любителя по маячкам, посаженным на новое серое пальто.

Однако думать о прошлом в этот вечер хотелось меньше всего. На плечах Холмса камнями лежало новое дело: не менее страшное, но не такое затянутое, каким было прошлое.

Его мысли вернулись к Джону, всё еще колдовавшему у стола: под ножом в его руках свежий, хрустящий батон превращался на глазах Шерлока в душистую горку ровно нарезанных кусочков, а ветчина ложилась тонкими ароматными ломтиками. Два Джона иллюзорно сходились в одного, стоявшего прямо перед ним.

Однако эта двоякость не сбивала с толку, не мучила более обычного — Холмс неожиданно ощутил, что ему несложно на один вечер сделать вид, что он сам кто-то другой. Даже не так — что он ничего не знает и ничего не подозревает. Не чтобы подтолкнуть Джона к промаху — чтобы дать себе возможность вырваться из пут этого расследования уравновешенным и невредимым.

Все тайны, неуместные переживания, подозрения, страхи и улики были выставлены им за дверь этого дома, подальше от светового круга, что образовывала небольшая светло-зелёная люстра, висевшая над кухонным столом. Шерлок мысленно захлопнул за ними дверь и шагнул к Джону, расправив плечи, освободившись от груза, ужасающе давившего на него последние дни. Он знал, что наутро (а скорее всего — в ближайшие полчаса) пожалеет о своём решении, понимал, как опасно поступать так легкомысленно именно на данном, ключевом для развития дела этапе.

Но шаг в неровный круг тепла и света был сделан без удушающих мыслей. И земля не разверзлась, небеса не поглотили его. Драматизм просочился в мысли и занял там не принадлежавшее ему место. Шерлок усмехнулся, но тотчас нахмурился — это было признаком глубокого утомления. Однако он был спокоен. Всё было спокойно. Лишь Джон с любопытством обернулся к нему, замершему за его спиной, и одними глазами спросил, в чём дело.

Перед ним был человек, стремившийся к нему, сделавший множество ошибок, но пытавшийся всё исправить. И Холмс осознавал, что именно на нём лежит ответственность за то, что еще могло произойти в их жизни.

В тот момент всё было бы очень просто: пара шагов; обернувшаяся вокруг них, как кокон, тишина; шипение закипавшей воды в чайнике; неяркий свет, не бивший по глазам; короткие прикосновения к запястьям и плечам; неуверенные в первые мгновения касания губ к чужим губам; нехватка воздуха от затянувшихся поцелуев; судорожные попытки расстегнуть рубашки; прижатое к стене тело и порывисто раздвинутые коленом бёдра; побелевшие от напряжения пальцы на пряжках ремней.

Только детектив знал, что никогда не позволил бы подобному случиться в то время, когда лояльность Джона была под подозрением. Не только ради него — ради себя самого.

Шерлок качнулся прочь от него, перебарывая неуместные желания, и сел за стол. Ватсон негромко звякнул чашками, ставя их на столешницу, и тоже сел — напротив него. Он силился сказать то, из-за чего вновь напрашивался на приглашение.

— Зачем ты пришёл, Джон? — вопрос не прозвучал грубо, наоборот, дал силы его адресату наконец совладать с собой.

— Я ухожу от Мэри.

Шерлок вскинул голову, с глухим стуком опустив чашку обратно на блюдце, и бросил на него оценивающий взгляд. Он был готов ко всему — даже к признанию в убийствах — но только не к такому заявлению, что сразу перевернуло всё с ног на голову.

— Джон…

— Это еще не официально, мы в процессе бесконечных скандалов и её слёз. Но да, это конец. Ты просил меня сделать выбор, а потом заявлять на что-то права. Я его сделал.

Если первую фразу можно было трактовать множеством образов, в чём натренированный разум Шерлока не знал равных, то это заявление положило конец всем двусмысленностям, вообще когда-либо возникавшим в его мыслях о Джоне.

— Почему?

— Я люблю _тебя_.

— Это не остановило тебя, когда ты решил жениться.

— Тогда я боялся, что это не взаимно.

Джон поймал его взгляд и потребовал ответа на незаданный вопрос. Еще несколько минут назад он мог застать расслабленного Шерлока врасплох, но теперь тот был собран, напряжён и готов почти ко всему. Он нахмурился и отрывисто поинтересовался:

— А теперь?

— А теперь ты дал мне надежду. Лучше попробовать и понять, что снова ошибся.

— У вас с Мэри всё настолько плохо, что подхожу даже я? — Непонятная ему самому жестокость выпускала всё новые и новые шипы. Шерлок смотрел на растерявшегося Джона, который не был уверен, стоит ли ему защищаться. Наконец он решительно покачал головой и постарался не поддаваться на провокации.

— Шерлок, ты не перевалочный пункт, где можно отдохнуть или укрыться от гнева Мэри. Я хочу доказать тебе, что заслуживаю второго шанса. Я ошибся, ты прав, не послушался себя и тебя — позволь мне исправить это. Дай _нам_ шанс.

Холмс отвёл взгляд и взял в руки сэндвич, лежавший на тарелке справа от него. Есть не хотелось совершенно, но он понял, что не может продолжать смотреть в глаза другу и молчать, измываясь над ним, зная, что он просто не имеет права сейчас давать ему даже минимальную надежду. Ватсон интерпретировал его слова по-своему и продолжил:

— Я хотел сказать тебе еще в прошлый раз. Но не получилось… — он замолчал, подбирая слова, и Шерлок вновь поднял голову, вглядываясь в напряжённое лицо. — Она не может простить себе бесплодие и в то же время винит меня, что я ухожу от неё из-за этого.

 _Бесплодие_! Слово обожгло, отбросив все иные мысли прочь. Вот и причина — нет смысла вновь делать вид, что он не думал об этом на протяжении всего вечера. «Что может руководить Джоном?» Ответ до смешного прост. Цепочка замыкалась со сверхъестественной скоростью — Шерлок вздохнул и заставил себя не выдать ни одним движением своих подозрений.

— И ты уходишь не из-за этого? А если бы она родила тебе ребёнка? Можно взять его из детдома. Ведь так делают люди, Джон?

Ватсон раздражённо помотал головой, как сбитый с толку пёс. Шерлок на миг улыбнулся, это было забавное зрелище — ситуация становилась абсурдной. Ему стоило звонить Грегори и прорабатывать новые данные, но он всё так же сидел напротив Джона за столом в кухне и соприкасался с ним коленями, слышал его учащённое дыхание, чувствовал тяжёлый отчаянный взгляд и молчал, ожидая его слов.

— Если бы она родила мне ребёнка, я бы забирал его по выходным и условным дням, иногда бы он жил со мной и, я надеюсь, с тобой. Ты бы быстро нашёл с ним или с ней общий язык, мог бы столькому научить!

— Ты бы доверил мне своего ребёнка, Джон? — Шерлок бросил на него любопытствующий взгляд, ему действительно были неясны мотивы откровений друга.

— А ты всё еще сомневаешься?

— Как же Мэри?

— Я бы не остался с ней в любом случае. А ребёнок из детского дома… Его надо брать в семью, где родители любят друг друга. Я был бы не против, даже иногда думал об этом в первое время, как узнал о диагнозе. Но не с ней. Теперь точно.

Джон замолчал и начал вертеть чашку на блюдце, стараясь отвлечься от отсутствия реакции на свои слова. Было ясно, что он ожидал другого: одобрения или порицания, — но не было ничего. Гулкое молчание, шорох блюдца по столешнице, позвякивание чашки о ложку — вот и всё, что он получил в ответ.

— Шерлок?

— Чего ты ждёшь от меня, Джон? Похвалы, признания в любви, радостных объятий и поцелуев? Чего ты хочешь?

Жестокие слова срывались с губ на автомате, в почти бессознательном режиме. Всё, что он смог собрать за этот год, рушилось на глазах. У Шерлока уже не было возможности спрятать свои чувства за стеной невзаимности, лжи или обиды. И он не знал, что делать, как донести до Джона одну простую мысль: я боюсь, что ты можешь оказаться убийцей. Сантименты плотно оккупировали его разум и не давали мыслить связно. Он начал терять проницательность, не видел обычных вещей, вроде скандалов с женой или бессонных ночей на диване в гостиной. Холмс был уверен: подпусти он друга хоть на шаг ближе к себе — и дело провалится, погребая их обоих под своим пластом.

Он перевёл взгляд с холодильника на Ватсона и понял, что еще чуть-чуть и тот сорвётся. И будет прав. Джон глубоко и часто дышал, стискивая в руках хрупкую чашку. В глазах была видна обида.

— Ты хочешь до конца жизни держать меня на коротком поводке, чтобы я сидел у твоих ног? — тихо, почти шипя, начал он. Шерлок с интересом склонил голову, чем еще больше разозлил друга. — Я буду делать к тебе шаг снова и снова, а ты будешь пинать меня, как провинившуюся собачонку? Ты ошибаешься, Шерлок! Я не твоя собака. И то, что я люблю тебя, не обязывает меня сносить твоё пренебрежение и злые тычки. Скажи, что ты презираешь меня, Шерлок, и не простишь никогда. Отпусти меня наконец! Дай мне жить свободно, без надежд на примирение или прими меня обратно! Я так больше не могу.

Покрасневший Джон замолчал, стараясь сдержаться. Он уже стоял, оттолкнув стул ногой, и угрожающе нависал над столом. Бледный Шерлок молчал, всё так же глядя ему в глаза.

— Постоянно ждать, что ты позвонишь и скажешь, что передумал, — невыносимо. Еще хуже: понимать, что ты жил так больше года. И ты вправе ненавидеть меня. Но прошу: будь милосердным, прогони меня сейчас или разреши остаться. Больнее ты мне уже не сделаешь, что бы ни говорил.

Ватсон сдался. Он прикрыл рукой глаза и медленно отошёл к мойке, чтобы быть как можно дальше от Холмса. Тот опустил голову и даже не пытался просчитать вероятный исход при двух полярных ответах. Всё в любом случае давно вышло из-под его контроля. Он отлично осознавал опасность любого варианта, но терзать Джона было почти так же больно, как тайно смотреть вслед его кэбу год назад.

— Оставайся, — слово сорвалось с языка словно случайно, опередив твёрдое и рационально-устойчивое «Уходи». Джон вскинул голову и посмотрел на него, боясь поверить услышанному. Шерлок встал из-за стола и вышел из кухни, бросив через плечо: — Твоя спальня всё еще твоя.

Ватсон пошёл следом, желая разобраться в правилах. Но Холмс был явно против. Глубокие морщины на лбу говорили сами за себя.

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать свои слова. Более того, не уверен, что был предельно откровенен, когда сказал их.

— То есть…

— Иди спать, Джон. Поговорим потом.

— Ты простил меня?

— Не знаю, — просто сказал Шерлок и скрылся в своей комнате, захлопнув дверь прямо перед лицом шагнувшего к нему Джона.

Вскоре Ватсон ушёл к себе в спальню, о чём сомневающийся в своих действиях детектив узнал по характерному скрипу на верхнем этаже. Удовлетворённо кивнув, он лёг в постель, предварительно забрав телефон из пальто, висевшего на спинке кресла в гостиной. Наверху было тихо, и он позволил себе расслабиться, невзирая на внеплановое присутствие в доме Джона. Анализировать своё решение не представлялось возможным. Шерлок уснул, отключившись на время от всех проблем: он слишком устал — организм не справлялся с нагрузкой.

Разбудил его громкий и беспардонный стук в дверь квартиры. Кто-то явно уже с успехом миновал входную дверь. В одних пижамных штанах и мятой после сна футболке он вылетел в гостиную и в темноте столкнулся там с только что спустившимся от себя Джоном. На миг замерев, Шерлок застыл, хватая друга за руку, чтобы не упасть. Тот сделал то же самое. Раздался очередной настойчивый стук — оба синхронно посмотрели на дверь и разжали пальцы.

Через несколько секунд в гостиной стоял Грегори Лестрейд и потрясённо смотрел на щурящихся от яркого света, заспанных мужчин. Бросив на них усталый взгляд, он прошел до дивана, но не выдержал и развернулся, ошарашенно глядя на Джона. Шерлок тут же сбросил с себя сонливость: его приход в четыре утра с большой натяжкой можно было назвать дружеским визитом.

— Что случилось?

Грегори молчал, всё еще не спуская глаз с Джона, которого не видел уже очень давно. Холмс начал нервничать.

— Грег!

— Кэрол в моём участке, Шерлок. Мы должны ехать туда.


	14. Часть 14

— Кэрол в моём участке, Шерлок. Мы должны ехать.

В комнате повисло молчание. Холмс перевёл потрясённый взгляд с Лестрейда на Ватсона и, так и ничего не сказав, скрылся в спальне. Те проводили его взглядом и посмотрели друг на друга.

— Привет, Джон, не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — пробормотал Грегори, протягивая руку для приветствия. Джон помедлил, а затем ответил на рукопожатие.

Между ними стояли невысказанное обвинение одного и неявное сожаление другого. Это не уменьшало силу их дружбы, просто о ней нужно было вспомнить, что было очень сложно.

Грегори вместо этого помнил потерянного Шерлока, каким тот был после ухода Джона с Бейкер-стрит. Холмс не показывал своих проблем, но они были видны по неестественно прямой спине, напряжённому покачиванию с пятки на носок, излишней желчи, что он выплёскивал на Андерсона за мельчайшую оплошность, и тяжёлым взглядам в пустоту, когда он думал, что его никто не замечает. Лестрейд видел, как метался Шерлок по своей квартире в один из тяжёлых дней, когда долгое время не появлялось интересных дел и вероятность рецидива была как никогда реальна. Упомяни Грегори о подобном в разговоре с детективом, он тут же получил бы отповедь, содержащую все его основные характеристики в качестве вида, унижающего саму суть человека разумного.

Именно тогда в голову инспектора и пришла идея об официальном сотрудничестве с Шерлоком. Это могло спасти детектива от него самого — и помочь отделу. Больше не нужно было бы отстаивать каждое дело, в котором участвовал Холмс, перед «кабинетным» начальством, а сам виновник получил бы постоянную занятость и возможность отвлечься от мыслей, которые, якобы, совершенно не тревожили его идеальный разум. Обратиться к Майкрофту Холмсу было смелым шагом, но оно того стоило: он быстро решил все вопросы и представил Грегори договор, который потом они вдвоём фактически заставили подписать Шерлока. Но на этот раз всё было действительно сделано для его блага. И, в итоге, самоотверженность, проявленная ими при «переговорах», была вознаграждена энергичным и успокоившимся Шерлоком, который никогда не говорил этого, но явно был благодарен им за помощь.

— Привет, Грег, это взаимно.

Они одновременно напряжённо улыбнулись, хотя время было совершенно не подходящим. Всё могло перейти во взаимные пикировки и завуалированное выяснение отношений, но из спальни вылетел Шерлок, на ходу застёгивавший верхние пуговицы на чёрной рубашке. Он был увлечён и взвинчен до крайности.

— Поехали! — Он подхватил куртку, висевшую у двери, и обернулся к застывшим позади друзьям: — Грег!

Лестрейд покачал головой и последовал за ним. Уже оказавшись за дверью, Холмс качнулся назад и посмотрел на сбитого с толку Ватсона. Это был шанс всё прояснить и ненавязчиво показать ребёнку подозреваемого без обязательного посвящения Джона в тонкости всех подозрений, касающихся его персоны.

— Ты с нами, Джон?

Грегори, которого уже не видел Ватсон, удивлённо положил ладонь на локоть Шерлока, но тот качнул головой, безмолвно обещая объяснить позднее.

— Две минуты.

— Закрой дверь, ключ — где обычно. — Он кивнул, и Шерлок спустился вниз, где его уже ждал ошарашенный Грегори.

Холмс набросил на шею тёмно-серый шарф и пожал плечами в ответ на нетерпеливый тычок в бок от Лестрейда: за последние месяцы они так привыкли друг к другу, что перестали замечать частого нарушения личных границ. Сверху послышался скрип половиц под ногами Джона. Шерлок посмотрел на Грегори и пояснил:

— Если сейчас мы покажем его девочке и она его не опознает, значит, и не будет смысла рассказывать ему о наших подозрениях. Если же что-то выяснится, — он еле заметно вздохнул, и Лестрейд понимающе кивнул, соглашаясь на любые действия, — тогда и решим. Похитители и так уже знают, что девочка сбежала. Никакой новой информации Джону это не даст, будь он преступником или нет.

Грегори еще раз кивнул, и они услышали щелчок замка на верхнем этаже. Шерлок открыл входную дверь и энергично взмахнул рукой, еще стоя на крыльце. Проезжавший мимо кэб пронзительно взвизгнул шинами и затормозил в паре футов от них. Шерлок и Джон разместились рядом, а Грегори сел напротив них.

Кэб повернул в сторону отделения Скотланд-Ярда, как зазвонил телефон инспектора.

— Салли? Что? Почему? С ней всё нормально? Куда её повезли? Мы едем, да. Жди нас у входа и узнай палату.

Сбросив звонок, Лестрейд повернулся к кэбмену и назвал адрес одной из частных клиник в том же районе, где работал Джон. Дав указание, он повернулся к друзьям и сказал:

— Кэрол стало плохо в участке, подскочила температура. Сейчас она в клинике, но нас к ней пустят.

Шерлок поджал губы и посмотрел в окно, а затем — незаметно — бросил взгляд на Джона. Тот был обеспокоен, но не больше положенного человеку, не совсем понимающему, во что он ввязался. Сосредоточенный взгляд Ватсона буравил потёртую обивку салона, а пальцы то и дело сжимались в кулак. Холмсу было сложно представить, что друг может так искусно обманывать. Но он привык делать выводы на основании наблюдений, в том числе наблюдения последствий, а не только самих процессов.

Поэтому он снова посмотрел в окно и постарался отвлечься от обоих мужчин, начавших обсуждать основы дела: Грегори сжалился над Джоном и рассказывал ему то, что и так стало известно всем из газет. Шерлоку было над чем подумать и без постоянного напоминания о двух детских жизнях. Он закрыл глаза и отключился, пытаясь вытащить из мысленных заметок то, что поможет ему в будущем разговоре с девочкой.

***

Дорогостоящая палата, охранник у входа на этаж, затребовавший документы при их приближении и тут же стушевавшийся от удостоверения Грегори. Безлико и пусто. Идеальный вариант для нового преступления, подумал Джон, вспомнив детали рассказа о похищениях. Он с удивлением посмотрел на блестящую карточку Шерлока, схожую с той, что перед этим показал Лестрейд. Он так много не знал о новом Холмсе. Его идентификационная карта не произвела особого впечатления на охранника, но слова Грегори «он с нами» возымели эффект — его пропустили следом за представителями власти.

Белый халат, выданный медсестрой, скатывался с плеч, обтянутых тонким свитером, поэтому Джон привычно просунул руки в рукава и слился со стенами клиники. Шерлок нечитаемо посмотрел на него, но промолчал. Ватсон чувствовал напряжение, сквозившее в каждом его жесте, но тоже молчал. Он предполагал, что это было отголосками его неожиданного признания и порывистого разрешения друга, о котором тот уже успел пожалеть к моменту прихода Грегори. Или же это могло быть обычной нервозностью из-за того, что они слишком давно не работали вместе. В любом случае, Джон надеялся, что они смогут преодолеть подобное.

Погрузившись в собственные мысли, он не заметил, как они дошли до конца коридора, где располагалась палата Кэрол, и врезался в спину остановившегося Шерлока. Скомканно извинившись, Джон посмотрел на стеклянную дверь палаты, в которой у постели ребёнка сидела уставшая женщина, а растерянный мужчина о чём-то говорил с доктором у окна. Грегори так же внимательно наблюдал за происходящим за тонкой прозрачной преградой. И только Шерлок, будто совершенно не интересуясь происходящим, что-то искал в своём смартфоне.

— Побудь пока здесь, Джон, — внезапно обронил Лестрейд, шагая к двери и дёргая её за ручку.

— Почему? — Ватсон, волнуясь, посмотрел на Холмса, но тот неясно пожал плечами и двинулся в палату, приглашаемый придерживавшим дверь инспектором.

— Получим согласие родителей на твоё присутствие — тогда войдёшь.

— Раньше это не останавливало тебя.

— Раньше я знал, что от тебя ждать! — коротко и тихо рявкнул Грегори и скрылся в палате. Джон нахмурился и облокотился о стену. Правда неожиданно больно ударила по уже почти привыкшей к обвинениям совести. Но он привык к обвинениям Мэри и Шерлока — злость Грега отчего-то оказалась болезненней. Ватсон прикрыл глаза и постарался успокоиться: Лестрейд был прав, а клокотавшее в горле желание ответить на обидный упрёк было глупым и почти детским.

В это время Шерлок, замерший посреди палаты, внимательно оглядывал Кэрол со стороны, позволяя лечащему врачу закончить с её осмотром. Девочка выглядела неплохо для ребёнка, несколько суток находившегося в стрессовой и опасной для жизни ситуации: никаких видимых травм, немного бледное, осунувшееся лицо, испуганный взгляд. Всё могло бы быть намного хуже, подумал он с нехарактерным для самого себя облегчением. Однако на руке у неё уже находился золотисто-карий солнечный круг, всё еще достаточно свежий, чтобы детектив мог чувствовать запах хны, находясь так близко к девочке.

Грегори тихо беседовал с её родителями. Он объяснял необходимость осмотра Кэрол еще одним врачом, их специалистом. Шерлок еле заметно покачал головой — всё-таки они были слишком разными. Он сам сказал бы всё напрямую, получив тем самым нервную обстановку, а Лестрейд создавал благоприятные условия не только для них, но и для Тоддов.

— Подожди, Грег. Сначала мы поговорим с Кэрол, а затем позовём Джона.

Это было не предложение, а указание к действиям. И Грегори снова подчинился. Иногда ему хотелось напомнить другу, кто из них является начальником отдела, но затем он обрывал сам себя, еще даже не начав: Шерлок почти всегда был прав, пусть иногда его методы и вводили весь отдел в состояние глубокого транса. Это давно следовало признать и смириться. Поэтому он просто подошёл к девочке с правой стороны, а Шерлок — с левой.

— Здравствуй, Кэрол, — тихо поприветствовал девочку Холмс. Она кивнула в ответ. С молчаливым вопросом он обернулся к родителям, и миссис Тодд удивительным образом его поняла:

— Она не говорит. Еще ни одного слова не сказала, как мы её увидели. Даже не кричала, только плакала — и то беззвучно. Врач сказал, что это стресс. Должно пройти.

Женщина мужественно прикусила губу, изо всех сил стараясь не заплакать. Шерлок благодарно кивнул в ответ, чем немало удивил Грегори. Спокойно глядя на серьёзную, притихшую Кэрол, Холмс присел на край её кровати и спросил:

— Ты согласна немного поговорить с нами? Это очень важно.

Она немного подумала и снова кивнула, доверчиво глядя на странного взрослого, который обращался с ней как со взрослой. Шерлок отвечал ей тем же: их безмолвный диалог поразил Грегори куда сильнее прежних сногсшибательных и гениальных выводов детектива, ведь, пока они ехали в больницу, Салли рассказывала, что девочка отказывалась идти на контакт и вообще никак не реагировала на окружающих.

Кэрол бросила взгляд на Лестрейда, оторвавшись от разглядывания Холмса, и вопросительно склонила голову набок. Инспектор растерянно посмотрел на друга, не зная, что делать. Он был отличным борцом с преступностью, но с детьми общаться не умел никогда. Шерлок усмехнулся и объяснил девочке, зачем они пришли и кто они такие, между тем мягко взяв её за руку, на которой было нарисовано солнце, и с разрешения поднося ладошку к своему лицу, пытаясь уловить отголоски запахов, отличных от хны.

Шерлок был уверен: что-то было не так в этом рисунке. Но не чувствовал других запахов. Резко подумал о возможности нанесения на кожу тех самых веществ, которые поступали в организм девочек и отравляли их. Это было невозможно. Однако некоторые виды успокоительного, особенно синтезированного, реально было нанести на кожу вместе с хной для мехенди, и оно бы долго впитывалось, проникая в кровь, постепенно воздействуя на психику ребёнка, подавляя её и заставляя повиноваться воле похитителей.  
Он обернулся на доктора, всё еще остававшегося в палате, и попросил кусочек медицинского пластыря. Легко приложив его к рисунку, Шерлок получил образец краски и убрал его в маленький пакетик для улик. Грегори кивнул, понимая его.

— Кэрол, ты помнишь, что было там, откуда ты убежала? — девочка кивнула и сжалась, от чего её мать с яркой, обжигающей ненавистью посмотрела на Холмса. Но тот не обратил внимания, полностью сосредоточившись на девочке. — Ты помнишь людей, которые были с тобой рядом? — снова кивок. Шерлок не разрывал с ней зрительного контакта. — Их было двое? — еще один кивок.

Грегори тихо выдохнул, уже совершенно не удивляясь тому, как слова детектива оказывались вещими. Но Шерлок молчал, лишь чуть заметно улыбался. Было невозможно сдержаться, когда его выводы обретали почти телесное подтверждение.

— Это были мужчина и женщина? — Кэрол кивнула и сжала его руку своими пальчиками. Шерлок склонился к ней еще ближе и тихо спросил: — Женщиной была твоя няня?

Девочка наконец-то всхлипнула, проявив хоть какую-то эмоцию, и миссис Тодд с облегчением застонала. Стресс ослаблял свои путы, освобождая эмоции. Холмс прищурился и посмотрел на Джона, наблюдавшего за ними через стеклянный барьер двери. Лестрейд также бросил взгляд в ту сторону, а затем повернулся к детективу.

— Думаешь, пора?

Шерлок помедлил, тяжёлым взглядом смерив всё еще топтавшегося неподалёку доктора, который контролировал давление ребёнка. Холмс понимал, что пути назад уже не было, но и с трудом представлял, что скажет Джону, если его подозрения оправдаются и Кэрол узнает Ватсона. Разум жгло от невозможности сделать выбор, перед глазами проносились десятки случаев, когда только Джон продолжал верить в него. Но здесь дело было не только в них двоих — на кону стояли жизни двух девочек, родители которых медленно сходили с ума от горя, и здоровье еще одной, чудом уцелевшей после похищения.

Все размышления заняли не больше минуты — и вот он уже кивнул Грегори и вновь обратил внимание на Кэрол. Инспектор напрягся, ожидая команды, а Шерлок задал всего один вопрос:

— Кэрол, ты сможешь узнать того мужчину, который был там вместе с тобой и твоей няней?

Все замерли, в палате стало тихо — и девочка в последний раз кивнула головой. Холмс удовлетворённо хлопнул в ладоши и махнул Лестрейду. Грегори сделал пару шагов до двери и пригласил Ватсона войти. Уставший и напряжённый, тот тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и наконец повернулся к находившимся в палате лицом. Все взгляды устремились на нового человека в помещении.

Раздался чистый, звонкий, полный отчаянного страха детский крик.

Все резко обернулись к Кэрол, которая с ужасом указывала на Джона пальцем и продолжала кричать. Лестрейд тут же отреагировал и, подхватив того под локоть, потащил его за пределы палаты. Шерлок отстранённо смотрел на доктора, пытавшегося успокоить девочку, и миссис Тодд, плачущую около её постели. В его голове проносились варианты развития событий, но он не мог утверждать, что они были честными и правдивыми. Крик Кэрол можно было трактовать совершенно по-разному. Потому он вновь медленно подошёл к её кровати и спросил:

— Этот мужчина похож на того?

Девочка прошептала что-то в ответ, с ожесточением шевеля губами, но не произнося ни звука. Шерлок нагнулся к ней, чтобы постараться расслышать хоть слово. 

Пара секунд — и его сознание пробили два коротких слова, разорвавшие небольшую атомную бомбу внутри него и чуть слышно сказанные уставшей и испуганной девочкой, получившей мощнейшую психологическую травму: «Это он».

Шерлок резко выпрямился и посмотрел на дверь, за которой о чём-то серьёзно говорили Грегори и Джон. Холмс растерянно искал подтверждение или опровержение в позе друга, но не находил ничего. Внезапно тот поймал его взгляд и замер. Шерлок тоже застыл посреди палаты: все его внутренние установки рушились со страшным скрежетом.

Он тяжело вздохнул и шагнул к двери — им с Джоном и Грегори нужно было обсудить прямое обвинение главного свидетеля.


	15. Часть 15

Скотланд-Ярд встретил их тишиной и пустыми коридорами. Даже Грегори поёжился, услышав вдалеке неясный шорох. По ночам тут редко кто-то работал — чаще дежурные спали без задних мыслей. Прогулка до кабинета прошла в натянутой тишине невысказанных обвинений и обид, как и поездка в кэбе из клиники, где лежала Кэрол.

Лестрейд открыл дверь и махнул рукой, предлагая спутникам войти внутрь как можно скорее.

Шерлок прошагал мимо него почти свободно, держа спину прямо, донельзя сосредоточенный и энергичный. Однако его усталости и растерянности не заметил бы только чужой. За показной деловитостью скрывался страх — и Грегори не хотел становиться тем, кто упрекнул бы в этом детектива.

Холмс остановился у окна и замер, не поворачиваясь к остальным и давая себе передышку. Его мысли путались, спеша с сумасшедшей скоростью по кругу. _«Это он»_ повторялось снова и снова, вызывая смуту в стройных прежде рядах установок и принципов. Если бы дело касалось кого-то другого, он бы уже давно спрогнозировал вероятность и проанализировал данные во взаимосвязи с новыми обстоятельствами. Но личная заинтересованность и эмоциональная вовлечённость играли с ним злую шутку: в Чертогах стоял плотный туман, пробиться сквозь который у него никак не получалось.

В палате Кэрол Тодд было высказано прямое обвинение, которое в скором времени могло стать официальным доказательством виновности Джона, если психиатр подтвердит вменяемость и психическую стабильность девочки.

Грегори, как бы ни хотел, не мог замять это и притвориться, что ничего не было. Если бы разговор с девочкой происходил наедине с Кэрол и Джоном — тогда еще существовала возможность провести все разбирательства в тишине и за закрытыми дверями. Но Лестрейд знал, что наутро в его кабинете уже будут стучать по столу с требованиями арестовать мужчину, опознанного девочкой, миссис Тодд со сворой адвокатов, а затем — и начальник их управления с требованиями о скорейшем раскрытии резонансного дела. Выхода не было — кроме разговора этой ночью, уже катившейся к завершению.

Джон закрыл за собой дверь и навалился на неё, обречённо прижимая затылок к холодному дереву. Ему не верилось в слова друзей о «сложном разговоре». Всю дорогу они молчали, изредка перебрасываясь парой слов, которые не значили совершенно ничего. В ушах звенел крик девочки, и он не знал, как с этим бороться.

Всё это казалось сумасшедшим сном, от которого он, сколько себя ни щипал, не мог проснуться. Грегори читал на его измученном лице именно это. Шерлок же вообще не смотрел в сторону друга. Он не знал, как мог бы поступить, если бы поймал его взгляд до того, как принять какое-либо решение. Он так долго готовил себя к тому, что в итоге обвинение упадёт на Джона, — и всё равно это стало для него неожиданным ударом под дых.

Холмс даже не хотел представлять, что ощущал Ватсон. Грудь жгло осознание того, что своим недоверием и решимостью допустить, что девочка не лгала, он предавал Джона, который ни разу за годы их дружбы не усомнился в нём. Даже во время сумасшедших ссор, когда один из них со злости уезжал из квартиры на несколько дней, а второй с мстительной обидой ждал подходящего момента выговорить всё, что накопилось у него на душе, они всё равно оставались близкими друг другу. Но прерванные жизни девочек и бесконечный страх в глазах Кэрол делали своё дело, вынуждая Шерлока поступать в соответствии с совестью, а не чувствами. Голова раскалывалась от тупой боли и полярных мыслей.

— Думаю, тянуть не имеет смысла, — начал Грегори, садясь за стол и приглашая друзей занять места напротив него.

Джон кивнул и прошёл через весь кабинет, медленно переставляя ноги, будто до последнего надеялся, что Лестрейд вскочит со своего стула, засмеётся и скажет, что это был всего лишь розыгрыш. Жестокий, совершенно не смешной, в духе обиженного Шерлока, — но только розыгрыш. Но инспектор продолжал сидеть на своём месте, напряжённо глядя на него и изредка оглядываясь на так и не отошедшего от окна Шерлока. Тот лишь развернулся и остался стоять на месте — с опущенной головой, погружённым в свои мысли и отчётливо игнорирующим пытливые взгляды обоих.

— Шерлок, ты не сядешь? Мне неуютно, когда ты стоишь за моей спиной, — начал терять терпение Грегори. Но Холмс лишь фыркнул и не двинулся ни на фут. — Хорошо, начнём, — сдался Лестрейд и, сцепив пальцы в замок, вытянул руки на столе.

Джон откинулся на спинку стула и повернулся к Шерлоку, изо всех сил стараясь посмотреть тому в глаза. Ему казалось, что, стоит им как прежде вглядеться друг в друга, всё тут же станет ясно. Но Холмс вообще не глядел по сторонам, упрямо просверливая взглядом дыру в беззащитной настольной лампе, стоявшей справа от Грегори.

— Джон, я не знаю, что произошло в палате Кэрол, но, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что замолчать это у меня не получится. — Ватсон запоздало кивнул головой, когда услышал нетерпеливые покашливания Лестрейда. Он отвернулся от Шерлока и обратил внимание на говорившего, который с тревогой наблюдал за ними. — Ты был знаком с…

— Подожди, у меня есть вопрос, — перебил его Джон, опираясь о стол ладонями. Шерлок вздрогнул и наконец посмотрел на него, будто только что осознал, что друг находится в комнате вместе с ним. Грегори пожал плечами и сделал неопределённый жест рукой, что можно было расшифровать и как «валяй», и как «ради бога!». — Вы специально повезли меня с собой в больницу?

Вопрос повис в воздухе, выпустив в Шерлока и Грегори ядовитые шипы, заставившие их обоих вздрогнуть, хотя по Холмсу трудно было что-то определить. Бледный, он щурился, как от яркого света, но всё еще казался несгибаемым и полностью уверенным в себе — чего нельзя было сказать о Лестрейде. Тот выглядел растерянным и почти смущённым. С любым другим подозреваемым он бы не церемонился, но перед ним сидел его друг, с которым они вместе раскрывали дела уже больше пяти лет. Это было почти так же невероятно и болезненно, как если бы на месте Джона сидел Шерлок.

Грегори неясно пожал плечами и промолчал. Тогда Джон вновь повернулся к Шерлоку и на этот раз смог поймать его взгляд.

Время остановилось — и в кабинете остались только они вдвоём. Словно не было этих бесконечных месяцев порознь; словно не было свадьбы и безобразного, глупейшего скандала, который привёл их к расставанию; словно они всё еще были самыми близкими друг другу людьми, доверяющими второму свою жизнь без опасений и лишних слов. На мгновение стало неважно всё, что происходило весь последний год, стали неважны признания и ошибки. У них было только здесь и сейчас. Натянутая струна, соединявшая их, дрожала от напряжения, готовая порваться в любую секунду.

В Шерлоке не было раскаяния, Джон чувствовал это. Но не было и веры в его виновность. Ватсон ощущал растерянность, неуверенность друга и не понимал, что происходит. Он сам задыхался от обиды и неясного ему самому унижения, но пока не транслировал эти чувства в отношении Шерлока. Джон не привык ощущать себя жертвой, хотя не раз попадал в передряги вместе с Шерлоком и из-за него. Однако таким беззащитным он никогда не был. Ватсон сморгнул и отвернулся. И первые слова Холмса с момента озвучивания сказанного девочкой «Это он» легли почти приговором.

— Что связывало тебя с Кэрол, Джон? Ты знаком с ней? — голос Шерлока прозвучал глухо, но твёрдо. И Джон вздрогнул, осознав, что остатки его уверенности полетели в тартарары. Он встретил ледяной, «рабочий» взгляд серых глаз Холмса, которым тот всегда одаривал подозреваемых, — и понял, что надежды почти не осталось. Внутри оборвалось что-то важное, без чего невозможно было размеренно дышать. На миг он позволил увидеть свои чувства и опустил голову на скрещенные на столе руки — сил сопротивляться и делать вид, что его абсолютно не волновало поведение друзей, у него больше не было.

Шерлок глухо выдохнул и присел на подоконник, ощутив, что запас безразличного оцепенения почти на исходе. Разум кричал, что ему стоило взять себя в руки и провести обычный допрос, чтобы найти те связующие фрагменты, которые он постоянно упускал. А глупые сантименты, захлёстывающие его с головой, беспрестанно твердили, что поступать так с Джоном значило предавать и его, и их дружбу, уже не говоря о том, что только зарождалось между ними и требовало бережного отношения.

Но ни одна эмоция не отражалась на его лице. Он был спокоен внешне и горел изнутри от противоречивых чувств. Шерлок поймал потерянный взгляд Грегори, когда на миг отвернулся от Джона, и понял, что инспектор тоже на пределе — Лестрейд никогда не умел достаточно хорошо скрывать свои эмоции. Холмс вновь посмотрел на Ватсона как раз в тот момент, когда тот выпрямился, и заметил, как на его лице расцветает уверенная горькая улыбка, в которой так ясно читалось разочарование, что ему стало не по себе. Джон никогда не смотрел на него так и не одарял его подобной улыбкой.

На мгновение Шерлок ощутил, как его охватывает липкое ощущение безнадежности. Это был не страх, но нечто, схожее с ним. И он понял, что, если продолжит сейчас то, что начал, может потерять Джона вне зависимости от того, подтвердятся слова девочки или нет. Джон мог его не простить — сам Шерлок знал, что он бы подобного не простил.

Но отступать назад после всего, что им уже удалось сделать, было бы малодушием, и Холмс сам себе этого бы не позволил. Поэтому, осознавая опасность такого исхода, он всё равно вскинул подбородок и скрестил руки на груди, отгораживаясь от сомнений всеми возможными способами.

— То есть, это всё-таки допрос? — уточнил Джон убийственно спокойным тоном и отвернулся от Шерлока, вновь обращая своё внимание на Грегори. Тот сглотнул и обречённо кивнул, не видя смысла лгать ему. — Отлично. В адвокате не нуждаюсь, спасибо, что спросили, — хлёсткие фразы больно били по и без того неспокойной совести Холмса и Лестрейда, но они молчали, ожидая продолжения. — Эта девочка была моей пациенткой. Ты уже спрашивал меня об этом, Шерлок. Но она наблюдалась недолго, кажется, в связи с травмой.

— Почему Кэрол так отреагировала на тебя? Она боялась врачей?

Лестрейд удивлённо оглянулся на Холмса, чтобы удостовериться, что надежда в его голосе ему просто послышалась. Но она была написана даже на лице детектива — хорошо, что Ватсон в этот момент на него не смотрел.

Минута прошла в молчании, а затем Джон неуверенно покачал головой и посмотрел на них обоих, отрываясь от созерцания своих рук.

— Я не помню. Правда, не помню. В голове крутится что-то… Она ведь была у меня не единственным маленьким пациентом. Вроде бы она была спокойной, даже немного апатичной, будто болела. Хотя по анализам была совершенно здорова.

Шерлок дёрнулся, желая приблизиться, но потом оборвал себя на полудвижении и остался на месте. Джон не обратил на это внимания, погружённый в свои мысли. Грегори посмотрел на Холмса и пожал плечами — они оба понимали, что слов девочки и их подозрений было недостаточно для дальнейших оперативных действий в отношении Ватсона.

— Апатичной? — внезапно спросил Шерлок, что-то надумав. Джон вскинул голову и посмотрел на него. Глаза Холмса сверкали, и Ватсону на миг померещилось, что они вернулись на пару лет назад: ночь, кабинет Лестрейда, разбросанные по столу улики и отчёты, уставший Грегори, взбудораженный Шерлок и он сам, единственный более-менее спокойный человек в их компании. Только это было давно в прошлом. Но всё же он кивнул, осознав, что друг ждёт его ответа.

— Она была вялой. Может быть, просто не высыпалась… — он помолчал, а затем хлопнул по коленке. — Вспомнил! Кажется, она начала заниматься ездой — попала с растяжением в нашу клинику. Несерьёзно, но родители решили привезти её к нам, потому что сами лечатся у Сары в отделении. Она еще доканывала меня своей игрушкой: цокала за странную ярко-рыжую лошадь, — чуть сам не отобрал её, пока просматривал результаты анализов.

Шерлок внезапно опустился рядом с ним на пустующий стул и, опершись локтями о колени, сложил ладони вместе в молитвенном жесте, поднеся их к подбородку. Джон внимательно смотрел на него, но не понимал, что такого интересного, мог рассказать. Грегори хмурился, тоже ничего не понимая, но молчал, не отвлекая детектива от мыслей. Они знали его слишком хорошо, чтобы мешать во время раздумий. Потом такое неуважение к его Чертогам больно било по ним самим.

— Во сколько открывается ваша клиника? В семь? — голос Холмса был нетерпеливым, хотя и тихим. Он всё еще находился в своих мыслях, вынырнув ровно настолько, чтобы услышать ответ, который ему совершенно не понравился.

— В восемь. Но у меня есть ключи. Что ты хочешь там найти? — Джон впервые с надеждой посмотрел на него, временно отбрасывая все обиды. С этим они могли разобраться позднее. Шерлок хотел ему помочь — иначе Джон уже давно бы сидел в этом кабинете в качестве официального подозреваемого и ожидал заключения психиатра, который должен был осмотреть Кэрол.

— То, что объяснит поведение Кэрол… — он на миг замер, впервые желая подобрать менее болезненный эквивалент слов. Но они всё еще были близки настолько, чтобы заканчивать незавершённые мысли друг друга:

— Или опровергнет мою ложь, да?

Шерлок склонил голову и ничего не сказал, но этого и не требовалось. Они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. Растерянность, обида, сожаление, надежда, неверие, злость, вина — всё сплелось в сумасшедший узел, избавиться от которого можно было лишь одним способом: разрубить его и разобраться, что происходило на их глазах. Джон чувствовал, что Шерлок желает поверить ему, и понимал, что сделает всё, чтобы это произошло. Шерлок же знал, что, несмотря на алогичность и нецелесообразность такого поведения, всё равно будет искать то, что сможет оправдать Джона. Однако он так же знал, что шансы найти подобное минимальны: Кэрол отреагировала так именно на него, а не на десяток других врачей, которых она увидела за эту бесконечную ночь.

Грегори отрешённо откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел в окно: начинало светать. Он бросил взгляд из-под ресниц на застывших друг перед другом Шерлока и Джона. Лестрейд отлично понимал, что нарушает все мыслимые и немыслимые правила, но отказать им не мог: это могло коснуться каждого из них. И он надеялся, что их команда в любом случае поступила бы так же, окажись на месте Джона любой из них. Но легче от этого не становилось.

Инспектор на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а затем, тихо встав, предложил:

— Пора решать, что мы будем делать дальше, пока к нам не приехали Тодды.

Шерлок кивнул и вскочил со стула, досадуя на себя за слабость. Джон же замер на месте, продолжая смотреть ему в спину: было странно ходить по самому краю взаимопонимания, то и дело срываясь то в одну, то в другую сторону. Но он всё еще верил, что нелепые совпадения окажутся лишь кошмарным сном. Тяжело вздохнув, Джон тоже встал и потянулся. Придя к какому-то выводу, Холмс круто развернулся и вылетел из кабинета. Друзья поспешили за ним.

***

В помещении, отделённом от одной из частей архива управления, где складировались картонные папки с копиями всех документов расследований, в том числе и по делу «Кукольников», лежали и копии анамнезов жертв с результатами дополнительных обследований и прочие бумаги, среди которых Шерлок пытался найти то, что вывело бы его к исходным данным. Он уже десятки раз просматривал истории болезней девочек, но так и не нашёл объединяющего звена. Точнее — их было несколько, но ни одна ниточка так и не смогла вывести к общему началу.

Папка с именем Кэрол Тодд безвольно висела в руках Холмса, зажатая между тремя пальцами. Он глубоко дышал и мысленно еще раз просматривал то, что уже лежало у него в Чертогах в объемной папке-органайзере с разноцветными ярлычками. Каждый раздел содержал свою информацию, но многие положения дублировались ссылками из других тем.

Девочки (красный) — все крупицы информации, собранной из разговоров с родителями, записей из больницы, отчётов Молли и собственных выводов лишь запутывали еще сильнее, а две смерти давили на Шерлока, заставляя ожесточаться всё сильнее, делая вид, что ему не было до этого дела.

Гарриэт (жёлтый) — куклы, связь между девочками и целая гора неясных вариантов поведения, которые могли толковаться множеством способов. Однако план похищений был слишком сложен для неё. Кроме того, люди Шерлока после разговора с ней проверили те самые торги и выявили закрытую сеть, где невозможно было отследить покупателя и продавца. Специально ли Ватсон делала именно так или ей кто-то посоветовал вести дела подобным образом, но от неё невозможно было оттолкнуться в правильную сторону. Оставалась лишь возможность поймать покупателя куклы Кэрол, но он не объявлялся. Шерлок сделал еще одну пометку «рассмотреть позднее» — и потянул за другой ярлык.

Клиника (фиолетовый) — узловой центр всего, что происходило, но в то же время перепутывало все данные. Он не мог определить, что именно во всей этой картине выбивалось больше всего. Несколько общих врачей, случайность посещений, встречи с Гарри. Определённо, за всем этим крылся ключ, но Шерлок не мог понять, где именно его искать.

Джон (синий) — самый запутанный и эмоционально сложный раздел органайзера. В нём Шерлок хранил все слова Ватсона, так или иначе связанные с делом, а также все те подозрения и заключения, которые делал на основании них. Здесь же хранилась каждая косвенная улика, указывавшая на друга. Не было тут места только сантиментам, однако Шерлоку то и дело приходилось очищать содержимое от эмоционального мусора.

Холмс перевернул страницы и открыл последний раздел, отмеченный чёрным ярлыком и содержащий все материалы, которые относились к преступникам: он не был структурирован точно так же, как и материалы, касавшиеся Джона. Здесь хранились планы похищений, продуманные Шерлоком, возможные личности, расчёт возраста и примерных внешних данных, детали, выясненные в разговорах с родителями девочек, единственное фото женщины, присланное Райтами. Что-то явно не сходилось, выпадая из общей картины, но Шерлок не мог различить, что именно. Поэтому листы с заметками лежали в беспорядке, раз за разом возникающим из-за самого Холмса.

С глухим стуком папка с делом Кэрол выпала из руки Шерлока. Тот мысленно выругался, захлопнув органайзер в Чертогах, вернулся в реальность и быстро поднял её, опередив нагнувшегося Грегори. Вновь открыв её, он принялся сравнивать данные с тем, что было в папках двух других девочек, лежавших на столе перед ними. Наконец, он отбросил документы и вздохнул.

— Они все проходили полный осмотр, то есть совпадение по врачам более десятка. Это огромная цифра. Нужно вычеркнуть кого-то. — Он поджал губы и критично посмотрел на списки. — Например, вот этого логопеда, которого мы проверили. И вот этого психолога, она слишком стара для такого — да и женщине на фото не более тридцати пяти, я думаю. — Шерлок хмуро всматривался в ставший короче на два имени, но всё так же сбивавший с толку список.

Джон подошёл к нему и неуверенно встал рядом, заглядывая через плечо. Холмс заметил, но не двинулся с места, раздумывая над задачей. Грегори топтался по соседству, огибая стол то с одной стороны, то с другой и стараясь рассмотреть записи Шерлока.

Внезапно он остановился, задержав в руках папки с результатами обследования погибших девочек. Детектив вскинул голову и в нетерпении приподнял брови.

— Посмотрите, в обеих папках нет заключения ортопеда, хотя он заявлен в описании на второй странице. И у Джона тоже нет записей о ведении приёма.

— А у Кэрол? — встрепенулся Шерлок, вновь хватая папку. Минута на оглашение заключения: — Тоже нет. Джон, что происходит?

— Я веду краткий отчёт в своей книге учёта пациентов, поэтому иногда вообще не заполняю карточки пациентов, которые не являются постоянными клиентами. Может, Льюис тоже так делает?

Шерлок внимательно слушал его, перебирая варианты развития событий. Внезапно он бросил папку с делом Кэрол на стол и, пробормотав «А может быть, и нет», быстрым шагом направился к выходу из архива. Оглянувшись у самого ограждения, он удивлённо посмотрел на них и разъяснил:

— Поехали в клинику — мне нужно проверить теорию. Ключи у тебя с собой, Джон?


	16. Часть 16

В клинике было пустынно. Шаги отдавались за спиной глухими хлопками. Джон повёл плечами, сбрасывая морок и оглядываясь на странные звуки позади. Там мог быть только Грегори, который, не смотря под ноги, набирал кому-то сообщение на небольшом экране смартфона, почти бесшумно чертыхаясь, и негромко шаркал ботинками, чтобы не упасть, споткнувшись о внезапно высокие пороги. Умению Шерлока не глядя набирать сообщения и в это же время переходить дорогу или вести машину, не переставая озвучивать свои наблюдения, завидовали все, включая инспектора.

Сам Холмс шёл рядом с Джоном, постоянно поглядывая на него, но не произнося ни слова. Это нервировало Ватсона больше всего. Но выбранный ими мир был лучше молчаливых обвинений, поэтому он терпел и лишь пытался поймать его взгляд, чтобы, как раньше, спросить его без слов, какого дьявола Шерлок надумал себе в своих бесценных Чертогах такой немыслимой ерунды.

Джон был на взводе, но понимал, что эта незапланированная поездка совершалась только для того, чтобы попытаться обелить его имя и найти настоящих преступников. Ради этого стоило держаться и не вымещать злость на и без того близких к срыву друзьях.

Шерлок то и дело смотрел на Джона и пытался убедить себя, что поступает правильно. Но сторонние чувства мешали ему сосредоточиться на расследовании. Они слишком давно не ощущали этого единства, которое всегда сопутствовало им на расследованиях.  
Раньше они постоянно были вместе, плечом к плечу перед лицом преступности Лондона и даже всей Великобритании. Сколько раз Джона чудом не выгоняли с работы из-за постоянных срывов с дежурств, какие устраивал ему Шерлок! Но Ватсон не жаловался — он так же любил их совместные дела, как и Холмс.

Неужели всё изменилось из-за банального непризнания своих чувств друг перед другом? Шерлок осознавал, что данные мысли кочевали в его разуме совершенно не ко времени, но не мог остановить себя. Это казалось слишком важным. Могли ли они избежать этого кошмарного поворота, если бы просто сказали друг другу всё еще тогда, когда были рядом? И смог ли бы он подозревать Джона в том случае, если бы они по-прежнему были близки, как и полтора года назад?

Ответов на эти вопросы у него не было, а задать их Джону, тем более в присутствии Грегори, было невозможно. Шерлок надавил на виски и потёр их указательными пальцами в попытке изгнать из головы любые сомнения, не касающиеся дела. Помогло слабо, но сознание постепенно прояснялось, и он вздохнул с облегчением.

У входа в ординаторскую они наконец остановились и огляделись. До открытия терапевтического отделения клиники оставалось полтора часа. Им нужно было провести осмотр двух кабинетов: Джона и доктора Стивена Льюиса, который так же подпадал под подозрение благодаря отсутствию его записей в карточках девочек. Всё необходимо было успеть до прихода первых врачей.

Ключи для забывших свои дубликаты сотрудников висели в сейфовом шкафчике в самом углу комнаты. Джон открыл дверной замок, прошёл к сейфу и оглянулся на замершего у порога Шерлока. Грегори остановился посреди ординаторской, осматривая помещение на случай обнаружения улик. Холмс внимательно разглядывал самого Ватсона. Тот повёл плечами, чувствуя себя крайне неуютно, и открыл шкафчик специальным ключом. Лестрейд в этот момент обернулся к детективу и попытался узнать его дальнейшие планы. Но Шерлок и сам не знал, что будет делать, если у Льюиса в кабинете не окажется ничего, за что они смогут ухватиться.

Так и вышло. Стандартный кабинет стандартного доктора смотрелся безрадостно и предсказуемо. Рабочая зона, плакаты с советами при болезнях спины, таблица Менделеева. Безукоризненно чисто, создавалось ощущение, словно тут не работали, — если бы не аккуратные стопки карточек пациентов, проходящих у Льюиса обследование. Но Шерлок знал, что не всем нужно наводить на своем рабочем месте хаос, чтобы настроиться на нужный лад. Льюис явно любил порядок и был даже чересчур педантичен.

Однако безликость кабинета выглядела подозрительно, и Холмс занёс данное наблюдение в папку «Клиника» в Чертогах. Обыск стола и шкафчика, легко вскрытых самой простой отмычкой под тихие стенания Грегори «я этого не видел», не дал ничего, кроме такой же книги, какую вёл Джон. Краткие записи о приёме девочек нашлись довольно быстро. Мужчины переглянулись и устало вздохнули: каждый из них надеялся, что эта зацепка сможет вывести их к преступникам. Стивен Льюис либо был на самом деле чист, либо умел восхитительно заметать следы. И если правдой был второй вариант, то Шерлок даже немного завидовал подобной скрупулёзности.

С тяжёлым сердцем Ватсон открыл замок своего кабинета и впустил внутрь друзей. Он понимал, что безрезультатный осмотр кабинета Льюиса только усугубил его положение. Махнув рукой в сторону стола, он подошёл к нему и открыл замок на тумбочке, а затем вскрыл сейфовый шкафчик, где хранил книгу записей пациентов, в точности как у Льюиса.

Холмс тем временем оглядывал помещение, осознавая, что ни разу за все эти годы не был у Джона на работе. Он никогда не «опускался» до того, чтобы прийти к другу в клинику и увести его на расследование: хватало смс или — в крайнем случае — звонка. Теперь же Шерлок даже пожалел об этом. В противном случае ему было бы намного проще уловить изменения, которые могли бы произойти в кабинете… будь Джон виновен.

 _«Виновен»_. Это слово не укладывалось на его языке даже мысленно. Холмсу казалось, что произнести его было бы равносильно поражению. Лестрейд, по его мнению, считал абсолютно так же.

Вытащив книгу записей с нижнего отдела шкафа, Джон протянул её подошедшему Грегори, но тут его внезапно оттеснил в сторону Шерлок, странно прожигавший взглядом нутро сейфа. Ватсон нервно крутанулся на месте, но успел лишь увидеть, как на солнце, уже заглядывавшем в комнату, ярко засветилась вещь, вытащенная Холмсом. В слабых, но уже уверенных в себе лучах переливалась искусственная шёрстка нереальной красно-рыжей лошади-игрушки. Её копыта, позолоченные и слишком большие для фигуры животного в целом, сияли слишком ярко. Потрясённый находкой Шерлока, Джон застыл около него, не в силах сказать или сделать что-либо в своё оправдание.

 _«Она еще доканывала меня своей игрушкой: цокала за странную ярко-рыжую лошадь, — чуть сам не отобрал её, пока просматривал результаты анализов»._ Слова друга, произнесённые несколько часов назад, звонко задребезжали в голове детектива. Он привалился к шкафу и продолжал неосознанно сжимать в руках несчастную игрушку. Упоминание о лошади поразили Шерлока еще при допросе Джона — это была единственная вещь, которая пропала за все три случая похищения девочек.

— Шерлок, это же… — Грегори всё еще пытался найти объяснение происходящему. Холмс медленно повернулся к Ватсону и замер, ожидая ответа на незаданный вопрос. Но тот лишь пожал плечами и отвернулся. — Джон, Кэрол могла забыть игрушку здесь? — еще одно неясное подёргивание плеч. Адресат вопросов уже точно не осознавал всю важность его собранности. Шерлок так же был погружён в собственные мысли.

Поняв, что ни от одного из них всё равно не будет толка, Лестрейд приблизился к столу и заглянул в него, надеясь увидеть что-то, способное помочь ему выступать против ареста Ватсона. Но то, что он там увидел, поразило его больше всего — ведь он почти поверил в то, что Джон говорил правду…

— Шерлок, боже мой, посмотри сюда! — инспектор резко позвал компаньона и чуть дрожащей рукой указал на содержимое среднего ящика. Шерлок тут же рванулся к нему, Джон тоже.

— Этого не может быть! — Севший в миг голос подвёл Ватсона, и ему пришлось ухватиться за плечо Холмса, чтобы развернуть его к себе. Детектив одарил друга пустым тяжёлым взглядом. — Шерлок, прошу, поверь мне! Я не делал этого!

— Неужели ты думал, что мы не найдём её, Джон? — Шерлок медленно и чётко проговорил каждое слово, цепляясь за жёсткое звучание вопроса как за спасательный круг.

Разум восстал против него, и он не мог адекватно оценить то, что происходило на его глазах. Джон замотал головой, яростно отрицая своё участие, призывая Грегори поверить ему и образумить детектива. Но никакие слова Ватсона не могли перекрыть то, что Шерлок видел прямо перед собой.

— Шерлок, пожалуйста!..

На столе, вынутая из-под папки с документами, еле-еле прикрывавшей её, лежала кукла-Кэрол в красном, расшитом золотой ниткой платье. Это был чрезвычайно славный, словно подстроенный, подарок следствию, Шерлок и Грегори не могли не признать этого. Но и закрыть глаза на находки они тоже не могли. Именно куклы связывали преступников с жертвами. И перед ними лежала та самая кукла, которая должна была превратить Кэрол в еще один «экспонат» коллекции Кукольников.

И, что бы ни говорили логика и здравый смысл, Холмс явно оказался в дураках, а этого он не выносил. Вместе с уверенностью в Джоне из него словно вынули и веру в силу собственного разума. Яростно рыкнув, он ударил по столу кулаком и отвернулся от друзей. Таким беспомощным Шерлок не чувствовал себя никогда.

***

За дверью кабинета Лестрейда всё еще слышались шаги офицеров Скотланд-Ярда, сопровождавших задержанного в камеру.

Шерлок тихо выдохнул и привалился к шкафу с несколькими десятками папок за последние годы работы отдела. Грегори бросил на него сочувствующий взгляд, но промолчал. Ему было не легче. То, что произошло на их глазах и с их позволения, не укладывалось в голове — произнести подобное было еще хуже.

Только что из кабинета инспектора Лестрейда двое офицеров вывели подозреваемого в совершении трёх похищений и убийстве двух малолетних детей доктора Джона Ватсона.

Холмс медленно поднял голову и в упор посмотрел на друга, силясь начать разговор и не находя слов. Его руки дрожали, хотя он и сжал кулаки, стараясь унять бесполезную реакцию организма на стресс. Он и сам не понимал, что именно хочет увидеть в глазах Грегори: поддержку, понимание, укор, обвинение. Последние сутки маревом висели в его Чертогах, не давая мыслить конкретно.

Лестрейд, разорвав их молчаливый разговор, подошёл к другому шкафу и достал оттуда ополовиненную бутылку бурбона, подаренную ему когда-то Джоном. Горько хмыкнув, он вытащил два бокала, налил в них виски на два пальца и протянул один из них Шерлоку.

Грегори не мог обвинять друга в том, что тот только что сделал: он и сам не знал, как бы поступил на его месте. Но глубокое познание характера Шерлока и его вечного стремления быть первым и главным, по мнению инспектора, говорили о том, что результат их действий в последние двадцать четыре часа должен был быть иным.

Холмс взял протянутый ему бокал и покачал его, серьёзно наблюдая за преломлением света небольшой простенькой люстры на прозрачных гранях. Он проецировал разговор, который вот-вот должен был начаться между ними. Но, к его глубокому разочарованию, не мог дать ответов на явные вопросы Лестрейда — то, что произошло, никак не находило своего места в его рассуждениях и — детектив чувствовал это, — начинало разрушать его и без того хрупкий самоконтроль.

 — Ты ведь мог сказать, что он был с тобой, — Грегори не обвинял и не спрашивал: он просто констатировал факт, который в действительности был налицо. Но Шерлок не привык прятаться за простыми выводами. Повернувшись к нему спиной, чтобы на миг перевести дыхание, он медленно отчеканил:

— Но он не был, Грег.

— Он был у тебя дома, когда я приехал.

— Это был первый и последний раз после того, как он съехал. У них проблемы с Мэри.

Холмс замолчал, не желая называть истинную причину того, что Джон остался у него. Теперь случившееся сутки назад казалось сном, фантазией. Всё было затоптано и разрушено его собственным поступком — даже не косвенным разрешением на арест, а молчанием во время него.

— Ты мог соврать. Не в первый раз.

Лестрейд явно разглядывал его напряжённую спину. Шерлок чувствовал это без труда: по лопаткам пробегали неприятные волны, как было всякий раз, когда он не ощущал себя в безопасности под чьим-то взглядом. Такого никогда не бывало с Джоном. Но как раз о подобном оставалось думать в последнюю очередь. Больше друг не посмотрит в его сторону — в этом Холмс был уверен.

Резко развернувшись, чтобы всё-таки ответить на выпад, Шерлок, заметно уязвлённый подобным отношением, внимательно посмотрел на Грегори. Он часто недоговаривал, сваливал на инспектора грязную работу, шантажом отказа в помощи заставлял прикрывать его проколы до того, как они стали работать одной командой. Но с момента подписания договора Холмс не сделал ни одного шага в сторону от их негласного соглашения. Недоверие Грегори ударило куда-то под грудную клетку, но Шерлок не обратил внимания: это не было новостью, ему никогда и никто не верил абсолютно и безоговорочно. Никто, кроме Джона.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы спасти его, — голос Лестрейда был тих, словно он и сам искал поздний и уже никому не нужный выход из ловушки, в которую они сами загнали себя. Холмс покачал головой и присел на край стола, наконец отпив ровно половину того, что было в бокале.

— А если это всё-таки он?

— Шерлок, а что тебя волнует больше? Что Джон действительно может быть виновным или что он может оказаться совершенно ни при чём и тебе придётся отвечать за то, что ты поверил в его виновность?

Сам того не зная, он ударил в больное место, и Шерлок поморщился, залпом выпив остаток бурбона. Грегори понял, что сказал лишнего, но забирать слова назад было бессмысленно. Кроме того, это был вопрос, который касался и его самого в той же мере. Проблема была лишь в том, что между Шерлоком и Джоном были совсем иные отношения, чем между ним самим и Джоном, и уж тем более между ним и Шерлоком.

— Меня волнует то, что я не могу сосредоточиться на деле и не вижу улик из-за него. Грег… — Шерлок внезапно замолчал, опустив голову и поджав губы. Глубокая морщина на его лбу и стиснувшие пустой бокал пальцы говорили больше любых слов.

— Ты думаешь, а что, если это, и правда, он?

Грегори не был уверен, что Шерлок признается ему в слабости, но попробовать всё-таки стоило. Детектив как никогда нуждался в участии и поддержке, и ему был нужен друг, а не судья. Лестрейд помолчал, ожидая ответа, и сел рядом, положив ладонь на его плечо. Холмс дёрнулся, но не сбросил её. Через полминуты Шерлок наконец кивнул и судорожно сцепил пальцы в замок.

Прошло еще немного времени. Они оба не знали, что делать дальше. Предательство давило на них страшным грузом. Но, доведись им шанс исправить всё и вернуться на пару часов назад, ни один из них не был уверен, что у него была возможность поступить иначе.

Внезапно слова Лестрейда разрезали тишину, накатившую на них, и заставили Холмса вздрогнуть и отмереть:

— А я думаю, что мы слишком хорошо знаем Джона, чтобы сомневаться в нём. Это еще не конец.

***

Шерлок энергично шёл по коридору, не обращая внимания на людей, попадавшихся ему на пути. В его голове громко стучала лишь одна мысль: ему нужно поговорить с Джоном.

Он не мог уйти просто так, не сказав ему ни слова, не постаравшись объяснить произошедшее. Холмс представлял себя на его месте, но картинка то и дело обвалилась под натиском понимания того, что Джон — будь он в силах повлиять на это, — не допустил бы подобного, защищая его любым способом. Шерлок никогда не считал возможным их разговор сквозь прутья решётки, но осознавал, что теперь этого нельзя было избежать.

Он верил (или пытался убедить себя), что не мог поступить по-другому, иначе его бы отстранили от дела, а Джона всё равно неминуемо арестовали. Но тогда уже помочь другу он бы не смог. И сейчас у него был доступ ко всем материалам и к тому, что происходило после ареста, — и это нужно было донести до Ватсона в самые краткие сроки.

Но как бы логично ни выглядели его доводы, Шерлок понимал, что совершил предательство. Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад*. Все его поступки вели к тому, чтобы раскрыть преступления и поймать виновных, но от этого становилось только хуже и хуже. Из-за этого он мог потерять (и скорее всего уже потерял!) единственного человека, которого был готов впустить в свою жизнь целиком, без условий и обязательств.  
Человека, которого уже подпустил однажды слишком близко…

Обида на Джона за его глупый страх общественного порицания, за его женитьбу и последующую сцену в их квартире; злое упорство в непрощении друга, в недопущении того, что Джон действительно любит его; задетое самолюбие и глупые сомнения в возможности их отношений — внезапно это — занимавшее его последний год, — стало совсем не важным, потому что главным был Джон, его отношение к Шерлоку и его свобода.

И ради последнего детектив был готов сделать невозможное и найти преступников, пусть из-за этого ему придётся использовать все силы Майкрофта и на всю жизнь стать должником брата. Ведь все его усилия на данный момент привели лишь к тому, что он со скоростью света терял Джона.

Теперь данная цена за поимку убийц казалась Шерлоку слишком большой. Настолько, что его разум разъедало сомнение: готов ли он заплатить её как прежде?

Поглощённый мыслями, он не заметил, как долетел до входа в изолятор. Медленно выдохнув, он шагнул внутрь и чётко и уверенно произнёс:

— Я к Джону Ватсону.

Молодой лейтенант встрепенулся, не поверив своим глазам и ушам. Их имена давно уже произносили вместе, связывали, переплетали, будто Шерлок и Джон перестали быть отдельными людьми и стали единым организмом.  
И то, что сейчас Ватсон оказался в камере, уже было чрезвычайно странным. Холмс чувствовал, что парнишка мог тут же начать расспрашивать его, поэтому использовал самый жёсткий взгляд, на который был способен. Лейтенант сжался и, проверив удостоверение Шерлока, махнул ему рукой в сторону третьей дверцы.

— Только не долго, сэр. Скоро придёт мой сменщик, мне нужно обойти камеры и проверить, всё ли в порядке.

Детектив ничего не ответил, уже шагая в указанную сторону. Ему было не до расшаркиваний с рядовым составом.

Остановившись напротив камеры, он выпрямился и фактически заставил себя поднять голову и посмотреть на Джона. Тот поднялся со скамьи и подошёл к решётке, отделявшей их друг от друга.

Ни один не сказал ни слова, но оба понимали, что именно таилось в их молчании.

Шерлок видел тени, залёгшие под глазами друга, его боль и замешательство, неверие и обиду, притаившиеся в морщинах на лбу и у рта. Джон читал растерянность, вину и готовность принять наказание в лёгкой дрожи сжатых в кулаки рук, в нахмуренных бровях и странно блестящих глазах.

Ватсон обхватил пальцами прутья решётки и замер, всматриваясь в лицо друга, пытаясь найти причину того, что произошло, причину того, что он оказался не просто подозреваемым, а обвиняемым в страшных преступлениях. А главное: он просто не мог поверить в то, что это всё было совершено на глазах у Холмса и тот не сделал ничего, чтобы остановить это. Неужели друг действительно поверил в то, что он был способен на такое? Неужели косвенные доказательства виновности были важнее тех лет, что они провели рядом друг с другом?

Внутри зрела обида, яркая, горячая, она плавила внутренности и колола пальцы от невозможности ударить, сделать так же больно. Ватсон мог понять многое, как-нибудь принял бы предательство Грегори или даже Мэри. Но Холмс?.. Когда-то проницательная Салли советовала Джону держаться подальше от Шерлока, но он её не послушал. И теперь пожинал плоды своего бараньего упорства в нежелании видеть настоящего детектива, в приукрашивании его истинного лица красивыми масками собственного производства.

Шерлок болезненно зажмурился, стараясь подавить нелогичный страх. Наконец, он вновь посмотрел на друга и, протянув руку, коснулся его пальцев, побелевших от напряжения. Они застыли, решая, что делать дальше.

— Джон, я обязательно вытащу тебя. Слышишь? Я не мог ничего сделать, меня бы отстранили, а ты всё равно оказался бы здесь… Поверь мне, я сделаю для этого всё.

Даже ему самому эти слова казались жалким оправданием собственного предательства. Шерлок затих, ожидая приговора Джона. Тот тоже молчал, обдумывая услышанное. Минуты текли, грубо складывая стену между ними, укрепляя то, что успело пошатнуться под влиянием честного и безыскусного признания Джона.

Шерлок рассматривал испещрённый глубокими морщинами лоб и чувствовал под своими пальцами тепло пальцев друга, осознавая, что это может быть их последним разговором. Всё его самообладание летело в тартарары, но он уже не мог удерживать безучастную маску. Секунды тянулись бесконечно, вгоняя его в несвойственную панику.

Наконец Ватсон вскинул подбородок и, тихо, ясно проговаривая каждое слово, сказал:

— Я тебе верю. Вытащи меня отсюда, — его слова затопили Шерлока облегчением. Он резко расслабился и даже попытался улыбнуться, когда Джон, сбросив его пальцы со своих, резко закончил: — Вытащи меня и больше никогда не появляйся в моей жизни. Я не хочу тебя видеть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Данное высказывание считается английским: The road to hell is paved with good intentions.  
> Авторство выражения часто приписывается английскому писателю Самюэлю Джонсону. Его биограф Джеймс Босуэлл в своих воспоминаниях рассказывает, что в 1755 году Джонсон произнёс «Ад вымощен добрыми намерениями». Однако Вальтер Скотт в романе «Ламермурская невеста» (1819) приписывает его происхождение одному из английских богословов.  
> Наиболее вероятным первоначальным автором изречения считается английский богослов XVII столетия Джордж Герберт, в книге которого «Jacula prudentium» присутствует фраза «Hell is full of good meaning and wishings» — «Ад полон добрыми намерениями и желаниями».  
> Источник — Википедия.


	17. Часть 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хочу сказать, что всё происходящее в этой главе является очень приблизительным отражением того, как на самом деле происходит уголовное (криминальное) следствие. Я не уверена, что все допросы и прочие следственные действия производил бы сам Лестрейд, а не передал это всё другому подразделению.   
> Но для упрощения понимания процесса я решила проводить всё через Грегори и Шерлока.

Джон Ватсон сидел в кабинете инспектора Лестрейда и раз за разом односложно опровергал варианты следствия. _«Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Не знаю. Не представляю. Подбросили»_. Затем пришло время криков и попыток образумить друга.

_— Нет, это не моя кукла!_

_— Нет, я не знаю, откуда она взялась в моем кабинете._

_— Да, игрушка кажется той самой, да, Кэрол цокала за неё._

_— Я её не брал! Ты слышишь меня?_

_— Грег, ты серьёзно подозреваешь, что я сумасшедший: вести вас к себе в кабинет, чтобы вы нашли там куклу и игрушку?_

_— Ты понимаешь, как это выглядит? Подумай сам, Грег!_

_— Где Шерлок? В конце концов! Где он? Боится признать, что ошибся и выбрал в соседи убийцу?_

_— Грег, где он? Ты же знаешь, он знает… Я не мог…_

_— Или это он сказал, что это я? Он? Скажи мне!_

_— Что за бред?! Я не трогал этих девочек! Нет! Я даже не слышал толком об убийствах, пока вы с Шерлоком мне не рассказали…_

_— Позови Шерлока, Грег. Пожалуйста. Ведь он не может верить в это? Правда?_

Лестрейд чувствовал, как начинает гореть. Его мысли плавились и становились жидкими и тягучими, как патока. Он уже не был уверен ни в чём. И то, что он всего лишь несколько часов назад говорил Шерлоку, держа в руках бокал с виски, казалось нереальным.

Найденные во время обыска в кабинете Ватсона игрушка и кукла лежали на столе между Джоном и Грегори. Криминалистический анализ улик показал на них отпечатки Джона. И что с этим делать Лестрейд совершенно не знал.

Джон судорожно выпрямлял спину и пытался выглядеть уверенным и сильным, впиваясь пальцами в подлокотники стула. В левой руке, чтобы не потерять связи с реальностью, он держал сложенную в шесть раз записку. И Ватсон был уверен, что только она помогала ему не сорваться и не броситься на Лестрейда с кулаками.

Он должен был верить тому, что было написано на небольшом белом прямоугольнике из чёрного Moleskine. У него не было иного выхода. Но в чём Джон боялся признаться себе, так это в том, что он и не хотел верить в другое.

_«Джон._

_Поверь мне и постарайся понять: я не могу действовать иначе. Отбрось обиду и не позволяй гневу взять верх. Иначе тот, кто подставляет тебя, победит. А мы — проиграем._

_Я тебе верю.»_

***

Шерлок, отстранённый Грегори от допросов Джона в силу личной заинтересованности, даже не возмущался подобному неуважению. Он не шипел, что Грег заинтересован точно так же, как и он, что только он сможет добыть нужные ответы из Джона, что не Лестрейду указывать ему, что делать. Холмс просто застыл, опустившись на стул в одном из кабинетов, используемых как совещательные комнаты.

На абсолютно бесстрастном бледном лице не проскальзывало ни тени эмоций. Губы были сжаты в тонкую полоску, а под глазами резко обозначились тёмные круги. Салли слышала, что такое бывает, но за все годы работы никогда не видела подобного вживую. И теперь перед ней был тому пример. Стаканчик с кофе из автомата из соседнего коридора опустился перед Шерлоком еле слышно: она не хотела отвлекать его от размышлений.

Очнувшись от запаха пережаренных и фактически измельчённых в муку кофейных зёрен, Холмс посмотрел на неё, озабоченно рассматривавшую его самого, и грустно улыбнулся, благодарно коснувшись её запястья.

— Грег просил передать: психиатр подтвердил вменяемость и стабильность Кэрол Тодд. Ты понимаешь, что это значит…

Шерлок на миг застыл, усваивая услышанное, а затем кивнул, прикрыв глаза. Салли, потоптавшись около него еще с полминуты, вышла из кабинета, прикрыв за собой дверь. К кофе Холмс так и не притронулся.

Внутри он ощущал полную пустоту. Все эмоции, чувства, сожаления и сомнения были отброшены назад. Туда, где он еще мог хоть как-то разделить работу и свою личную жизнь. Теперь всё сцепилось так крепко, что любое его движение могло привести к порыву всего сразу.

В его сознании всегда был порядок: логика, алгоритмы, гармония выводов и последствий. Теперь же он чувствовал себя так, словно все его представления пропустили через мясорубку и выдали ему жалкую кучу никому не нужных данных. Перед глазами стояли игрушечная лошадь, посаженная в ящик стола кукла, как две капли воды похожая на Кэрол Тодд, и лицо Джона, которому так хотелось поверить, что ныло где-то в груди и закладывало уши, отгораживая его от реальности. Глаза друга, его потерянный шёпот, еле слышный хрип «пожалуйста, Шерлок», отчаянная преданность во взгляде и его собственный упадок сил.

«Неужели он мог сделать _такое_?»

Для Шерлока само наличие подобных мыслей, даже возможность всё же задать самому себе этот вопрос еще пару дней назад казались скорее абсурдным сном, чем реальностью. Вера в Джона и преданность, с которой они всегда относились друг к другу, давала Холмсу так много, что отказываться от этого, рвать по живому, отдирать — казалось ему кощунственным. Но факты говорили за себя. И он не мог озвучить ни одного предлога, чтобы Джон сегодня же вышел из здания Скотланд-Ярда с извинениями от имени всего ведомства.

Найденные улики, свидетельство Кэрол, подтверждение слов девочки, куклы, сделанные сестрой Джона, неясная таинственность в проведении торгов, бесплодие Мэри… Всё это играло совсем не на руку Ватсону. Да и ему самому.

Шерлок понял: пора признать, что он эмоционально заинтересован, вовлечён в то, что должно было всегда оставаться лишь его работой. Сколько бы он ни пытался убедить себя, что в этом нет ничего необычного, что участие Джона в деле в качестве подозреваемого, а через несколько дней, возможно, и обвиняемого, ничего не меняет; сколько бы ни твердил себе, что это всё было глупостью и сантиментами, — легче не становилось.

Холмс не привык врать себе и подменять правду сомнительными успокоительными фантазиями. Он был вовлечён, он был растерян, он был прижат к плите непонимания гнётом ненужных сожалений и он был почти испуган.

Но Шерлок оставался всё тем же. Тем, о ком Джон писал как о единственном и неповторимом гении, как о человеке, способном разгадать любую загадку. И ради того, чтобы доказать это прежде всего самому себе, и ради того, чтобы разобраться в своей жизни, ему нужно было встряхнуться и отбросить всё, что могло помешать. Ему нужно было вернуться к себе и сделать то, что удавалось ему лучше всех вокруг: ему стоило раскрыть это дело, используя все свои силы.

Но его вера в Джона…

Шерлок, так много лет живший в ладу со своим внутренним чувством опасности, понимал: он прав. Джон не убийца. И пусть хоть все улики будут говорить об этом. Холмс не верил этому. И осознавал, что не даст вирусу недоверия вновь заразить и его. В последние дни он уже позволил себе предположить, что все зацепки, ведшие к Джону, были правдой. И это было поразительно глупо: строить теории без серьёзного фактического подтверждения.

Много лет занимаясь раскрытием преступлений и загадок, Холмс понял одно: если все пути ведут в одном направлении, значит, оно ложное. Вселенная не терпит однородного поведения и однородной реакции. Не бывает одинаковых преступлений и «чистых» обвинений, когда все улики одновременно указывают на единственного подозреваемого да притом еще и оказываются у всех на виду.

Шерлок осознавал, что за право думать так, как он хочет, ему скорее всего нужно будет сражаться. Но он был к этому готов. Пора было решать, доверял он себе настолько, что готов был стоять за своё убеждение до конца, или же не доверял и пытался спрятаться за обычную бюрократию.

Детектив вспомнил сухие тёплые пальцы друга и еле слышный шорох записки, передаваемой им так, чтобы «грозный смотритель» не заметил, решив, что и Шерлоку Холмсу не чужды сантименты в виде касаний к дорогому человеку. Он помнил и отчаяние во взгляде друга, и обиду, и злость. И Шерлоку казалось, что он не сможет забыть то, что сказал ему Джон на прощание. Но даже если и так, то он не собирался бросать Ватсона и отстраняться, оставлять его в беде. Пусть тот и считал иначе.

Это была безвыходная ситуация, и Шерлок действовал так, как мог, надеясь, что Джон поймёт это. Поймёт и простит.

Главным оставалось отыскать настоящих убийц. И начать стоило с Кэрол. Мельчайшая деталь, полученная от неё, могла вести прямиком к тем, кто похищал девочек. Ведь кроме того, где именно её нашли патрульные, Скотланд-Ярд не получил никакой ценной информации. И теперь, когда девочка заговорила, а её слова были подтверждены психиатром и признаны правдой в том объёме, который могут предполагать слова ребёнка её возраста, пережившего подобное, им следовало действовать оперативно и настойчиво.

Шерлок очнулся от своих размышлений, скривился, заметив стаканчик с остывшим кофе, и поднялся со стула, разминая руки и ноги, затёкшие без движения. Нужно было забрать Грегори и ехать в больницу. Он подхватил куртку, висевшую на спинке стула, и вылетел из комнаты, негромко хлопнув дверью и на ходу доставая телефон. В его голове зрел новый план.

— Билли, собери всех через три часа на нашем месте. У меня будет для вас дело. — В трубке послышался довольный и бодрый голос парнишки. Услуги его верных оруженосцев были необходимы Холмсу как никогда. — Если планы изменятся, я позвоню. Будьте наготове.

Остановившись перед кабинетом Грегори, Шерлок замер и, пару секунд подумав, всё же набрал еще один номер.

— Майкл? Мне вскоре будет нужна твоя помощь. Да, остальным знать об этом необязательно. Я позвоню, как только дам им указания. Будь на связи.

Он довольно кивнул, услышав воодушевлённое согласное бурчание разбуженного Майкла, и мимолётно улыбнулся. Принятое решение возвращало в него силы бурными толчками. Шерлок никогда не думал, что согласие и лад с собственными мыслями и желаниями могут быть такими полезными. Ощущение правильности того, что он уже сделал и что только собирался сделать, затапливало его с головой.

Глубоко вздохнув, Холмс резко дёрнул дверь кабинета Лестрейда на себя и влетел внутрь с не терпящим возражения «Поехали в больницу, нам нужно поговорить с Кэрол». Всё остальное компаньону было знать необязательно.


	18. Часть 18

Пуля пролетела в нескольких сантиметрах от его бедра. Кажется, преследователь стрелял наудачу.

Шерлок еле слышно выругался и попытался позвонить Грегори, не вытаскивая телефон из кармана, чтобы лишний раз не травмировать простреленную руку. Но не достиг в этом успеха — сенсор отказывался подчиняться дрожащим пальцам. Непрочное перекрытие, которым когда-то бывший хозяин особняка разделял части комнаты, не могли защитить его надолго. Потерянный на первом этаже пистолет сейчас был просто необходим.

Холмс услышал еще один выстрел, но он прогремел в соседней комнате. У него было несколько секунд на передышку. Еще раз попытавшись связаться с другом, Шерлок осознал, что телефон в доме не ловит мобильную сеть. До боли сжав зубы, он прикрыл глаза: только бы Майкл успел в Скотланд-Ярд, пока не стало слишком поздно. Рану ломило, во рту пересохло, а голова начинала кружиться. Возможно, были задеты крупные сосуды или даже артерия. Умирать, так и не разобравшись с Джоном, совсем не хотелось.

Внезапно вокруг стало слишком тихо. Шерлок открыл глаза и замер: как он сразу не заметил зеркало, висевшее на стене напротив? Темнота, царившая в доме, скрадывала очертания, но оно было слишком явным и… лишним тут. Второй взгляд на зеркальную пыльную поверхность — и там отразился силуэт человека, державшего в руках пистолет. Он тоже заметил Холмса.

Секунды растянулись как в замедленной съёмке. Шерлок повернул голову и посмотрел на противника, вычисляя свои возможности. Тот сделал шаг в его сторону — отступать было некуда.

Вспышка. Грохот. Еще один выстрел.

***

_Днём ранее_

Шерлок и Грегори подъехали к клинике, где лежала Кэрол, и просто сидели в автомобиле. Оба молчали, обдумывая то, что произошло за последние дни и часы.

— Шерлок…

Лестрейд задумчиво смотрел на него, и Холмс отвернулся, глядя, как по окну снова начинают стекать дождевые ручьи. Гадкая погода, подумалось ему.

— Грег, говори. Спрашивай, что хотел. — Тот лишь покачал головой, не понимая, как этот человек может знать всё.

— Ты веришь Джону?

— Кто-то недавно говорил мне, что иногда нужно просто верить, разве нет? — издёвка в голосе Шерлока была настолько явной, что не заметить её было невозможно. Но Грегори только пожал плечами и сделал вид, что это его не задело.

— Я не знаю, во что мне верить. Я вообще не должен ничему верить, я офицер, должен подкреплять свои выводы уликами, фактами. А не гадать на кофейной гуще, помня при этом, кто друг, кто брат. В этом наши позиции схожи. Только сейчас у меня не выходит. — Он вздохнул и посмотрел на находившиеся в постоянном движении двери клиники: в здание заносили какую-то новую мелкую мебель. — Как ты держишься столько времени?

Шерлок внимательно вглядывался в его лицо. Грегори поёрзал на месте, но всё же выдержал это.

— Я хочу докопаться до правды. Какой бы она ни была.

— Но ты веришь Джону, несмотря ни на что?

— Я вижу, что он не виноват, но не могу предоставить тебе доказательств. Пока не могу, — добавил Холмс и отбарабанил незатейливый ритм по приборной панели. Лестрейд лишь недовольно поморщился, не глядя в ту сторону.

— Если ты прав, а я чувствую, что это так, то мы во всём разберёмся. И, Шерлок… Джон простит тебя. В итоге — поймёт, что ты не мог действовать иначе, и простит.

— Это не так важно. Главное, чтобы преступники были пойманы и наказаны.

Лживые слова дались непривычно тяжело. При допущении мыслей о том, что так может быть и, что намного важнее, скорее всего будет, в районе желудка разливалась странная тяжесть и в то же время будто образовывалась чёрная дыра. Кукольники стали для него не только делом чести, но и краеугольным камнем в отношениях с Джоном.

Шерлок вскинул голову и попытался закрыться, но было уже поздно. Грегори знал его и Джона слишком хорошо. А за последний год они сблизились настолько, что обмануть его при личном контакте стало достаточно проблематично.

— Ну да, так я тебе и поверил. — Однако продолжать Грегори не стал. Шерлок бросил на компаньона благодарный и, кажется, не замеченный им взгляд. Оба открыли дверцы и покинули машину, недовольно поморщившись от усиливавшегося дождя. Многозначительное хмыканье Лестрейда изрядно раздражало, но Холмс стерпел и просто молча зашагал рядом с ним.

— Салли допросила Гарри? — внезапно остановившись, спросил Шерлок. Грегори буркнул «ага» и отрицательно качнул головой в ответ на незаданный вопрос. — Отлично! Если у неё есть подтверждение, что её не было в городе, с твоего, кстати, разрешения, — Холмс ткнул инспектора в грудь, но тот лишь поморщился и никак не отметил, что ему не нравится такое обращение, — а кукла всё это время была у неё дома, то мы просто не выявим, кто вынес куклу-Кэрол из квартиры Гарриэт и подбросил в кабинет Джону. Криминалисты под руководством Андерсона постарались затоптать абсолютно все следы, когда обследовали две её комнаты после ареста Джона. Как можно быть настолько некомпетентными?

— Ты был там? Без разрешения?

— Зачем мне твоё разрешение, если у меня есть удостоверение консультанта Скотланд-Ярда? Да и кого волнуют все эти разрешения, когда у нас под носом провернули аферу, а мы не видим, кто это сделал? Хороши же мы!

Шерлок явно был зол. Его приподнятое настроение, с которым он влетел в кабинет Грегори час назад, уже испарилось. Эйфория не может быть долгой, тем более при таких условиях.

— Гарри дала список всех, кто был в её квартире за последние полгода. Ты в том числе, — хмыкнул Грегори, за что получил ледяной ментальный подзатыльник от Шерлока. — Салли и ребята из соседнего отдела его проверяют. Они сами вызвались, Шерлок, — в отличие от тебя Джон никогда и никого из них не оскорблял и не вскрывал их тайны. Они хотят помочь ему.

Холмс мрачно нахмурил лоб, но кивнул, признавая правоту Лестрейда. Что-то чересчур важное раз за разом ускользало из-под его взгляда, но он не мог поймать эту мелочь. Однако он чувствовал, что именно эта зацепка и должна была вывести их к убийцам. И Гарри тоже была здесь лишь разменной монетой. Игра велась напрямую с Шерлоком, и он был готов открыто принять вызов. Знать бы только, чей он был.

В фойе клиники их уже ждали лечащий врач Кэрол, доктор Шэффилд, и отец Кэрол Максвелл Тодд. Шерлок и Грегори обменялись с ними приветствиями и получили короткий отчёт о состоянии девочки. Судя по анализам и обследованию, она вполне могла поговорить с Шерлоком, конечно, в присутствии кого-то из родителей.

— Вы не будете мешать нашей беседе, если хотите, чтобы похитителей поймали, — коротко бросил Холмс, следуя по коридору за Лестрейдом и доктором Шэффилдом. Тодд шёл рядом с ним.

— Но его ведь уже поймали! Кэрол опознала этого мерзавца.

— Это лишь версия. Мы должны быть уверены. Поэтому в ваших интересах не мешать следствию. Будет лучше, если с девочкой сейчас останетесь вы, а не ваша жена. Надеюсь, вы понимаете почему. — Шерлок повернулся к отцу Кэрол. Тот лишь кивнул и опустил голову. По информации, полученной за время нахождения Холмса в клинике, Джейн Тодд, ранее такая спокойная и даже апатичная, теперь устраивала истерику по любому поводу, который только можно было связать с дочерью, и без скандала не подпускала к ней никого, даже её врача. — Действуйте, мистер Тодд. Мы подождём вас здесь.

Они остановились перед окном, ведшим в палату Кэрол. Сквозь раздвинутые жалюзи было видно, что девочка уже вполне отошла от шока и внимательно слушала стоявших неподалёку от её постели мать и медсестру. Однако ближе к себе она их не подпускала. Шерлок прикрыл глаза и начал выстраивать цепочку вопросов, которые ему следовало задать, чтобы узнать всё, что помнила Кэрол. Грегори терпеливо молчал и не мешал ему, видя, что друг занят. И тот был ему благодарен. Разговор предстоял непростой: одно лишь слово могло снова закрыть сознание девочки.

Холмс вновь посмотрел в окно и увидел, как мистер и миссис Тодд выясняли отношения. Это уже было лишней тратой времени. Резко распахнув дверь палаты, он вошёл, на ходу накидывая белоснежный халат. Следом затопал Лестрейд, пытаясь попасть рукой в рукав точно такого же халата, выданного помощником доктора Шэффилда.

Тодды оглянулись на вошедших и замолчали. Шерлок остановился посреди помещения и, не удостоив их взглядом, обратил внимание на Кэрол, с интересом смотревшую на него. Легко улыбнувшись ей, чтобы подбодрить, он подошёл к Максвеллу и Джейн вплотную и прошипел, чтобы девочка не услышала:

— Вы на самом деле думаете, что Кэрол после всего, что она пережила, нужно слышать вашу ссору, очередную за день? Тогда вы еще глупее, чем я думал. Миссис Тодд, покиньте палату на время нашей беседы с Кэрол. Это не обсуждается, — Шерлок говорил твёрдо и жёстко, не терпя возражений. Только так можно было добиться своего с подобными людьми. Он был готов пощадить чувства родителей, потерявших ребёнка, но не этих, которые вернули себе дочь, но не ценили этого чуда и не понимали, что нужно беречь еще такую слабую Кэрол от любого негатива извне.

Миссис Тодд, поджав губы, уже собиралась резко ответить ему, но поймала ледяной тяжёлый взгляд и закрыла рот. В глазах детектива плескалась угроза, готовая хлынуть в ту же секунду, как Джейн скажет хоть слово поперёк. Холмс был на пределе: физическом и эмоциональном, — а потому терять уже было нечего. Он знал: если понадобится, он вытолкает её из палаты лично. Но это могло испортить впечатление, которое он произвёл на Кэрол в прошлую встречу.

Видимо, его решимость отчётливо читалась на лице, так как миссис Тодд, зло посмотрев на мужа и Холмса, лишь сузила глаза и, пообещав дочери вскоре вернуться, удалилась, громко хлопнув за собой дверью. Грегори с любопытством наблюдал за их общением со стороны и поражался тому, как много граней скрыто под обычно малоэмоциональной маской Шерлока.

Развернувшись к Кэрол и не обращая внимания на остальных, Холмс медленно приблизился к её постели и, придвинув стул, сел, удерживая зрительный контакт с девочкой. Лестрейд тоже подошёл ближе к кровати, но разместился поодаль, помня, что Кэрол никак не реагировала на него в прошлый раз. Максвелл Тодд опустился на кровать с другой стороны от дочери, чувствуя вину за то, что ссора с её матерью происходила у неё на глазах.

— Здравствуй, Кэрол. Ты меня помнишь? Я Шерлок Холмс, мы говорили с тобой недавно. — Тихий голос Шерлока приятно обволакивал, девочка кивнула и даже попыталась застенчиво улыбнуться. Она явно испытывала к нему доверие и симпатию. Первая ступень была пройдена. — Я бы хотел узнать у тебя еще кое-что. Ты согласна?

Он внимательно смотрел на неё, а она — на него, не моргая, словно проверяла, можно ли доверять. Еще немного помедля, девочка кивнула и тихо прошелестела:

— Да. А о чём будешь спрашивать?

Мистер Тодд встрепенулся и коснулся её руки: с того момента, как она заговорила с Холмсом, а потом ответила на несколько вопросов психиатра, они с Джейн так и не добились от дочери ни слова. Детектив же смог вывести её на равноправный диалог, в котором Кэрол не только отвечала на чужие вопросы, но и задавала свои. Потрясённый Максвелл бросил взгляд на Грегори, но тот держал наготове блокнот и ручку, не желая пропустить ни одного слова главного свидетеля, ведь кроме указания на Квинсборо-террас, где проезжавшая машина парамедиков подобрала девочку, не было больше никаких зацепок.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказала мне, как ты смогла убежать из того места, куда тебя отвела Саманта. Кэрол, ведь ты сможешь рассказать мне это? Ты помнишь то место?

Шерлок аккуратно коснулся запястья девочки, где заканчивались лучи солнца-мехенди, почти смытого из-за найденных, как он и предполагал с самого начала, в краске-хне следов сильного успокоительного. Кэрол, которая, по словам её доктора, не давалась в руки ни одному врачу и отползала в кровати подальше от собственных родителей, как ни странно не сделала ничего, что свидетельствовало бы о её недовольстве подобным поведением детектива. И это вселяло в него надежду, что разговор пройдёт проще, чем ожидалось. У него зрел план, который следовало довести до готовности в ближайшее время.

— Ты хочешь наказать того дядю?

Шерлок растеряно посмотрел на неё, не уловив сути вопроса, а затем кивнул, сориентировавшись по её выжидающему взгляду. Общаться с детьми ему всегда было намного легче и в то же время тяжелее, чем со взрослыми. Дети обычно чувствовали, что он относится к ним серьёзно, и потому доверяли ему свои тайны. Но это была еще и большая ответственность.

— Да, очень. Но не только. Я хочу узнать, кто это, Кэрол. И хочу найти Саманту.

Шерлок чуть наклонился вперёд, создавая заговорщическую атмосферу. И Кэрол поддалась: она тоже потянулась к нему и кивнула.

— Хорошо. — А затем начала говорить, медленно и тихо: — Там пахло краской и было темно. И холодно. А еще Саманта злилась и кормила меня невкусной едой. А тот дядя делал мне уколы. Я плакала и просила Саманту прогнать его.

Кэрол начала задыхаться. Шерлок тут же несильно сжал её пальчики, приободряя. Грегори внимательно следил за ними и Тоддом, который явно нервничал из-за взаимодействия дочери и Холмса. Через минуту она успокоилась и Шерлок продолжил разговор.

— Кэрол, Саманта как-то называла этого мужчину? — девочка отрицательно покачала головой, и Шерлок еле сдержался от разочарованного стона. — А он был с вами постоянно или приходил?

— Он приходил, делал мне укол, чесал шею и всё время торопился. А Саманта была со мной. Только она была злая, не жалела меня. Я просилась домой, но она говорила, что скоро у меня будет новый дом. А я не хотела. Иногда, когда я сильно плакала, она давала мне конфеты. Но они тоже был невкусные, но лучше еды.

— Конфеты? А тебе не хотелось спать после них? И какие были конфеты: круглые, квадратные, шоколадные?

Девочка пожала плечами, а затем, немного помолчав, ответила:

— Не знаю, они невкусные. Квадратные, чёрные. Мне они не нравились.

— А, когда ты еще была дома, Саманта не давала тебе такие конфеты?

Кэрол задумалась, видимо, пытаясь вспомнить то время. Доктор Шэффилд в коротком разговоре с ним и Грегори заметил, что некоторые воспоминания — как до похищения, так и после — девочки смазаны и должны пройти дни, а то и недели, чтобы её мозг смог восстановить потерянное. Это была обычная реакция организма на стресс, помогавшая сохранить детский разум неповреждённым.

— Я не помню, — призналась девочка через пару минут. Все мужчины в палате устало вздохнули. — Но я помню, что Саманта давала мне несладкие витаминки.

— Витаминки? Какие именно?

— Эмили давала мне сладкие, таких динозавриков из мармелада. — Кэрол помахала в воздухе ручками, примерно очерчивая фигурку динозавра. — А эти были в таблетках и не сладкие. Мне не нравилось.

— Почему ты не сказала маме или папе?

— После витаминки Саманта давала мне маленькую шоколадку, а мама и папа не разрешают есть много сладкого, — честно призналась она и виновато покосилась на отца. Максвелл, еле сдерживая себя, осторожно протянул руку, касаясь её предплечья и боясь, что дочь снова попытается избежать этого, а затем, осознав, что она позволила, пригнулся к ней, шепча «прости нас, милая, пожалуйста, прости».

— Значит, таблетки и конфеты… — еле слышно пробормотал Холмс, внимательно вглядываясь в уже почти сошедший рисунок-мехенди на маленькой ручке Кэрол. Он знал, что солнце в различных культурах являлось одним из двенадцати символов власти. Светило считалось источником жизни, вечной молодости. В некоторых верованиях народов Германии, Японии, Новой Зеландии, коренных жителей Северной Америки и Океании солнце считалось символом материнства, женского начала и отражением женщины.* И это изображение уже очень давно не давало ему покоя.

Внезапно в его памяти возникла тонкая женская рука с татуировкой в виде солнца на внутренней стороне запястья. Холмс видел её всего лишь несколько раз, но несоответствие глубинной женственности, мягкости и сотворённых ею кошмаров до сих пор поражало его, давно привыкшего к разным мерзостям и ужасам этого мира.

Шерлок встрепенулся и забарабанил пальцами по колену, как делал всегда, когда пытался ухватить ускользавшую мысль. Грегори с сомнением посмотрел на него, не понимая, что могло настолько привлечь внимание его консультанта в словах девочки. Но Холмс, явно поймав какую-то зацепку, уже переключил своё внимание на новые обстоятельства.

— Кэрол, ты молодец. А теперь скажи, вы переезжали за эти дни или были в одном месте? — Кэрол задумалась, а Шерлок покосился на Грегори, который быстро черкал заметки в своём блокноте, не забывая посматривать на него, чтобы хотя бы примерно представлять, что ждало их в ближайшее время.

— Нет. Я сидела в одном месте. На кровати было много одеял. Но там было очень холодно и темно. Всё время темно и холодно. И Саманта ругалась на того дядю, что он не мог найти место лучше. А он сказал, что зато никто не найдёт их тут. И стучал по окну.

— Там было окно?

Грегори видел, как Шерлок заёрзал на стуле — у него явно появилась идея. Кэрол снова кивнула.

— Но света не было. Оно было тёмное всегда. И меня не пускали к нему. Саманта ругала меня, если я вставала.

Холмс задумчиво посмотрел на Тодда: тот еле сдерживался, чтобы не прижать дочь к себе. Шерлок не понимал его чувств, однако впервые начал испытывать к нему нечто, напоминающее приязнь.

— Кэрол, скажи, а где твоя игрушка, рыжая лошадь?

Девочка помолчала, а потом пожала плечами и нахмурилась:

— Я не знаю. Саманта забрала её, когда я очень громко играла с ней. — Грегори затаил дыхание, ожидая новых подробностей, но Кэрол замолчала.

Шерлок склонил голову набок и словно нехотя поинтересовался:

— Как ты смогла убежать, Кэрол?

_______________________

**Примечания к тексту:**

* Материал, пересказанный и проанализированный в тексте, взят из Универсальной энциклопедии (Мегаэнциклопедии) Кирилла и Мефодия.


	19. Часть 19

Во внутреннем дворе клиники, где лежала Кэрол, было тихо и на первый взгляд безлюдно — идеальный момент, чтобы выкурить единственную за последние сутки сигарету. Шерлок глубоко затянулся и прикрыл глаза, ощущая некое равновесие. Курение никогда не было для него серьёзной зависимостью, но мозги прочищало отлично, потому отказываться от него сейчас было не лучшим вариантом. Внутри крепла уверенность, что теперь они точно напали на след. Шерлок уже слышал в своей голове ответ Грегори, за которым отправил инспектора несколько секунд назад.

— Грег, запроси материалы на Хлою Грейсман, — заявил он, как только они вышли из палаты Кэрол. Видеть, как медленно в глазах Грега засветилось понимание, было чертовски приятно.

— Ты думаешь?.. — Лестрейд был удивлён его предположением, но не шокирован. Он слишком давно работал в правоохранительных органах и видел такое, от чего иногда до утра не спал, пытаясь забыться за сигаретами или алкоголем, особенно — если у него бывали выходные дни.

— Не уверен. Но всё слишком похоже, — признался Шерлок, прижимаясь спиной к стене больничного коридора и глухо выдыхая из-за свалившейся с его плеч части груза. — Я долго не мог понять, что именно напоминают мне эти похищения и убийства. Все детали крутились в голове, но из-за разницы в способе совершения преступления я никак не мог уловить схожие черты.

— Успокоительное, нейролептики, отравленное сладкое… — задумчиво продолжил Грегори, перелистывая исписанные сегодня листы в записной книжке и открывая чистую страничку. Шерлок кивнул и закусил губу, предполагая то, каким образом Хлоя могла свести знакомство с Джоном. — Думаешь, её выпустили из психиатрической больницы, где она должна была оставаться пожизненно по решению суда?

— Не представляю. Хотя не буду удивлён. Это ты и узнаешь, пока я буду решать еще одну проблему. Только кто её помощник?

Грегори пожал плечами, не предполагая, кто бы решился помогать психопатке, вместе с мужем убивавшей семейные пары, а затем похищавшей их детей. Четверых из десяти похищенных они всё же успели убить и так и не смогли объяснить, что собирались делать со всеми остальными чудом уцелевшими и глубоко травмированными малышами.

Шерлок двинулся к выходу, когда внезапно остановился, развернулся и, сложив вместе ладони, прижал пальцы к губам, а затем распахнул глаза, и до Грегори долетело восторженное «о-о-о-о».

— Шерлок?

— Проверь доктора Льюиса из клиники. Проведи фотографию через базы Скотланд-Ярда, Интерпола, миграционных служб Великобритании и Ирландии и прочие крупные каталоги. Если потребуется, позвони Майкрофту, я попросил его помочь при необходимости. Он согласен.

— Подозреваешь Льюиса?

— А кто еще может быть как-то связан с клиникой? У нас больше нет зацепок. Если информация о Хлое окажется верной, пошли Салли к Барксам, сам отправь фотографию Райтам и пришли снимок мне, я покажу его Тоддам. Подготовь Андерсона, на основе снимка нам нужно будет составить новые портреты няни с каждой семьёй. Уверен, в итоге не совпадут только какие-то отдельные детали, изменённые её рукой.

— Ты понял только по конфетам? Я бы, наверное, не вспомнил об этом деле, — в голосе Грегори слышалось явное восхищение. Шерлок еле заметно улыбнулся, даже в такое время ему было приятно получать заслуженную похвалу. Раньше это было привилегией Джона, теперь он должен был сделать всё возможное, чтобы попытаться вернуть всё на свои места.

— Солнце. Я точно знал, что уже видел подобный рисунок раньше. Но не мог вычленить из памяти — когда и при каких обстоятельствах. А при упоминании Кэрол о конфетах и квази-витаминах сразу же совместил всё известное нам. Я вспомнил руку Хлои, её татуировку в виде точно такого же солнца. Помнишь? — спросил Шерлок, глядя на Грегори. Тот нахмурился и прикрыл глаза.

То дело было так давно — прошло больше семи лет. Несколько месяцев как потерявшая собственных детей-близняшек пара стала убивать ничем не примечательные семьи, забирать у них детей и, как думали Грегори и Шерлок, убивать и малышей. В свете дела «Кукольников» Лестрейд подозревал, что у Хлои и Уильяма Грейсманов был другой план, который тогда только отрабатывался на тех детях. После ареста Грегори и Шерлок — выписавшийся из больницы, куда попал из-за ранения, полученного при борьбе с Грейсманом, непозволительно быстро, — много говорили с обоими обвиняемыми и предположили, что Хлоя была нестабильна. Проведённая по запросу Лестрейда судебно-психиатрическая экспертиза показала, что её психическое состояние было чересчур далёким от идеального. В результате судебного процесса над супругами Уильяма, признанного экспертизой вменяемым и психически стабильным, приговорили к пожизненному заключению в одной из тюрем Англии, а Хлоя была пожизненно помещена в психиатрическую лечебницу. Оба не имели права на апелляцию и пересмотр дела.

Представив лёгкую, почти воздушною Хлою, которая на первый взгляд казалась настоящей нимфой, Грегори понял, что она вполне могла быть той самой женщиной с фотографии, присланной Райтами. Попытавшись вспомнить татуировку на её руке, Лестрейд зажмурился, но так и не смог воспроизвести её по памяти даже после слов Холмса.

— Я не помню её татуировку, — признался он, предполагая услышать насмешку от своего консультанта. Но Шерлок лишь кивнул и промолчал. — Ты же не думаешь, что Уильям тоже сбежал из тюрьмы и теперь работает в больнице под именем Льюиса?

Но Шерлок лишь покачал головой и снова зашагал к выходу из клиники. Оказавшись на улице, он посмотрел на остановившегося рядом Грегори и пояснил:

— Я уверен, что это не он. Где-то около полутора лет назад я был по одному заданию брата в той тюрьме, где Грейсман отбывал пожизненное, и не мог не поинтересоваться его жизнью там. Ты же знаешь, что его дважды переводили в другие тюрьмы из-за нападок на него других заключённых — таких как он презирают в тех социальных группах. За неделю до моего визита туда Грейсмана убил его сокамерник.

— Предполагаешь, что его смерть могла стать для Хлои своего рода триггером*?

— Кто знает. Это можно утверждать, лишь поговорив с Хлоей. Но я хорошо помню, как она кричала о своей любви к Уильяму, когда того уводили из зала суда. — Грегори согласно кивнул, тоже вспомнив эту сцену. — Плюс её психическая болезнь…

— Хорошо, тогда я поехал в Управление. Ты со мной?

— Нет, у меня еще есть дела.

— Шерлок…

— Я не собираюсь никуда лезть без помощи. Просто моими методами часто бывает проще и быстрее достичь результата. — Лестрейд продолжал смотреть на него с подозрением, за что — после стольких случаев, когда он пытался поймать преступника ценой своей жизни или здоровья, — Холмс не мог его осуждать. Тяжело вздохнув, Шерлок нахмурился и добавил: — Я проверю слова Кэрол по своим каналам. Дом, описанный ею, должен выбиваться из общей картины улицы. Так будет быстрее, Грег.

— Хорошо. Но прошу, не делай глупостей, Шерлок, — искренне попросил Грегори и, махнув, пошёл в сторону стоянки. Шерлок же пару секунд покачался, перенося вес с пятки на носок, и вытащил пачку сигарет. Ему нужно было подумать и разложить все данные в органайзере дела в Чертогах.

И теперь, погасив окурок и выбросив его в урну, он отправился в направлении противоположном тому, куда уехал Грегори, — Шерлока ждала встреча с его «маленькой армией».

***

За три квартала от клиники Шерлок остановился и осмотрелся. Через пятьдесят метров, в небольшом переулке между рабочими корпусами двух промышленных компаний его уже должны были ждать с отчётами.

Свернув с освещённой фонарями улицы в проулок, он засунул руки в карманы. У забора, ключ от дверцы которого был только у Шерлока, так как он сам повесил его туда, обезопасив себя, был фонарь, и Холмс уверенно прошёл к нему, мысленно строя планы на следующие сутки. В кармане, прижатый его пальцами, лежал вырванный из блокнота лист с подробными инструкциями для Майкла. Но с ним он решил встретиться уже на Бейкер-стрит — Шерлок нуждался хотя бы в часе отдыха. Постояв еще пару минут в тишине, он услышал осторожные шаги в неосвещённой части переулка.

Шерлок удовлетворённо вздохнул и махнул рукой, приглашая выйти из тени трёх своих помощников. Билли, Элинор и Кессиди торопливо зашагали к нему, стремясь попасть в световой круг, образованный фонарём, под которым стоял детектив.

— Мистер Холмс, добрый вечер, — приветливо улыбнувшись, поприветствовали его Элинор и Кессиди, а Билли довольно протянул ему руку, важный и преисполненный гордости из-за такой малости. Шерлок насмешливо хмыкнул, но не стал развивать мысль, просто пожав его узкую ладошку.

— Как успехи? — уточнил он, сразу настраивая их на серьёзный лад. Подростки тут же помрачнели и неуверенно покачали головами.

— Ничего особенного, мистер Холмс, — первым решился озвучить результаты Билли. Девочки лишь потупились и внимательно изучали мусор под ногами. Шерлок нахмурился, однако ждал продолжения. — Мы выяснили, что именно такие мехенди-тату делают в нескольких салонах, но сколько мастеров занимаются подобным на нелегальной основе — сосчитать невозможно. Любой неплохой художник, как нам сказали, хотя бы чуть-чуть разбирающийся в косметологии, сможет легко сделать подобное.

— Я не сомневался в этом. Значит, ничего нового. — Разочарование в его голосе было таким явным, что Элинор, считавшая Шерлока чуть ли не волшебником, ссутулилась и виновато опустила голову еще ниже, а Билли и Кессиди пытались протереть асфальт, ковыряясь в нём носками ботинок. — Что насчёт интернет-торгов? Билли, ты смог отследить покупателей?

— Нет, сэр, — Билли вскинул голову и выпрямился, отважившись даже посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза. Тот хмыкнул, понимая, что еще одна потенциальная возможность упущена. Он знал о таких протоколах, по которым работала Гарриэт, но хотел увериться, и Билли, обладавший удивительными способностями в компьютерных технологиях, в этом очень помог. — Мисс Ватсон, как вы и говорили, дала мне доступ к компьютеру, но выбранный ею — как она объяснила, по рекомендации в сети, — способ организации торгов не предполагает определение покупателя. Это наименее затратный и наиболее удобный для подобных продаж способ ведения дел. Если бы я продавал что-то, не задумываясь о личностях покупателей, то делал бы это так же.

— То есть ты не считаешь, что данный протокол был выбран специально, чтобы скрыть личности клиентов?

— Скорее да, чем нет, мистер Холмс. Мисс Ватсон явно не знает других способов да и вообще обращается с компьютером опасливо. Она показала мне сайт, с помощью которого организовывала продажи. И я ей верю, хотя, конечно, могу ошибаться, сэр.

Шерлок кивнул и поощряюще улыбнулся ему, от чего мальчишка зарделся и довольно улыбнулся. В целом, он был согласен с выводами Билли. Однако предчувствие, что его обводят вокруг пальца, не проходило. Сама Гарри могла и не знать, что к чему, но она явно близко общалась с одним из преступников, а то и с обоими, не предполагая, кем они являются на самом деле. А потому с ней стоило поговорить еще раз, как только Грег даст знать, что все их подозрения подтвердились и им есть за что ухватиться.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал он и посмотрел на каждого из ребят. Те выжидающе напряглись, готовые в этот же миг броситься выполнять его поручение. — У меня есть еще одно задание для вас. Нужно будет привлечь ваши группы.

— Что именно нужно делать, сэр? — спросил Билли, вытащив блокнот из кармана. Шерлок усмехнулся, но не прокомментировал его действия: мальчишка явно подражал ему, не стоило смущать его из-за этого. К тому же, такое маленькое проявление восхищения, было приятно.

— Вам нужно будет разделиться и обойти все улицы, прилегающие и находящиеся поблизости от Квинсборо Террас. Вы должны найти дом, который чем-то отличается от остальных. Я знаю, что здание старое, белого цвета и у него есть какие-то необычные окна, сквозь которые внутрь не проходит свет. У него есть чёрный вход и низкие окна на первом этаже, одно может быть разбито или открыто — через открытое пространство могла пролезть девочка пяти-шести лет. Рядом может находиться какая-то стройка или вестись ремонт соседних домов — внутри сильно пахнет краской. Когда найдёте похожий дом, сразу сообщите мне. Не заходить в него, не пытаться выманить кого-то из него наружу, не светиться и не выдавать своего интереса. — Шерлок нахмурился и внимательно вгляделся в лицо каждого — дошли ли до них его слова об осторожности. Билли, по его мнению, понял, но девочки не были настолько же внимательными, как Уиггинз или Майкл. — Будьте осторожны настолько, насколько это возможно. Помните, своими действиями вы можете не только навредить самим себе, но и спугнуть преступников, которые виновны в смерти уже двоих детей.

Элинор и Кессиди закивали, а Билли серьёзно угукнул, записав что-то еще в свой блокнот.

— Начинать прямо сейчас, мистер Холмс?

— Да. И обо всех догадках и результатах сообщать сразу же, без промедлений. Повторяю: не пытайтесь проверить ваше предположение, это моя забота.

Получив в ответ нечёткое, но явное «поняли, сэр», Шерлок удовлетворённо хмыкнул и вытащил телефон и кошелёк из кармана. Поманив к себе ближе всех стоявшую Кессиди, он вынул пару сотен несколькими купюрами и вручил девочке со словами «потом получите еще, это на время поисков; нашедшему дом будет отдельная награда». Довольные ребята кивнули и тут же зашагали к выходу из проулка.

Шерлок выдохнул и на секунду замер, проверяя, не забыл ли он какой-то детали, указанной Кэрол во время их беседы. Смазанные воспоминания девочки о побеге мало могли помочь им в поисках дома.

Саманта, а как был уверен Холмс — Хлоя, не подумала, что девочка еще могла сопротивляться после стольких принятых ею лекарств, и оставила её спящую одну, видимо, отправившись на встречу с подельником. Но Кэрол проснулась и, не найдя няню рядом, проявила недетскую мудрость — попробовала поискать выход, а не плакать от страха и одиночества в пустом помещении. Дверь, по тому же недосмотру Саманты, была не заперта, и Кэрол, пугавшаяся даже звука собственных шагов, умудрилась пройти длинный коридор, по его мнению, соединявший два крыла здания, спуститься по старой лестнице вниз и так и не привлечь внимания похитителей. Из этой части рассказа Шерлок смог сделать вывод, что встречались они где-то в другом месте, так как старый дом не мог иметь такую замечательную звукоизоляцию.

После спуска по лестнице Кэрол попала в большой зал, а прямо перед ней была дверь. Но сколько она ни дёргала её за ручку, та так и не открылась. Она обошла весь зал, но вторая дверь тоже оказалась закрыта. Девочка честно призналась, что уже хотела заплакать, потому что ей было холодно, страшно и она хотела есть, но тут из окна, недалеко от двери поменьше, подуло холодным воздухом. Сначала она хотела отойти, а потом подумала, что может вылезти из него на улицу. Только это и спасло её: окно действительно оказалось открыто и располагалось довольно близко к земле. Кэрол даже почти не стукнулась, когда выпала из окна на улицу.

Грегори и Максвелл Тодд были шокированы такими зрелыми решениями ребёнка, а Шерлок видел, что из Кэрол вырастет умная и лишённая излишних сантиментов девушка, которая сможет составить конкуренцию в умении контролировать себя той же Ирэн Адлер, умнейшей женщины из всех, когда-либо встречавшихся ему. И Холмсу очень захотелось увидеть взрослую Кэрол Тодд, которая, он был уверен, сможет пережить эту историю без осложнений и станет лишь сильнее. Шерлок вообще мало кем восхищался, редко встречая кого-то, кто мог бы удивить его в хорошем смысле, но эта маленькая девочка стала одним из тех редких случаев.

Закончив разговор, он склонился к встревоженной рассказом Кэрол, мягко сжав маленькие пальчики в своей ладони, и еле заметно поцеловал в лоб, прошептав: «Ты умница, Кэрол! Я обязательно поймаю их, обещаю». Попытавшись выпрямиться, он был поражён, когда Кэрол, сторонившаяся физического контакта, внезапно подалась к нему и обняла за шею. Отстранившись от неё, Шерлок обернулся — Грегори смотрел на него с непонятной смесью удивления, восхищения и принятия во взгляде, а Максвелл зажал рот рукой и явно пытался сдержать слёзы.

— Спасибо, мистер Холмс! Вы совершили чудо. Спасибо!

— Пока еще не за что благодарить. Когда мы найдём преступников, тогда и поблагодарите, но не меня, а Грегори. — Он обернулся к Лестрейду, писавшему кому-то сообщение, и кивнул в сторону двери. — Я загляну к Кэрол, когда расследование завершится, хорошо? — внезапно спросил он у смущённого его отповедью Тодда. Тот только согласно и растерянно улыбнулся.

Шерлок покачал головой и двинулся в сторону дороги, чтобы поймать кэб. Всё, что было известно ему, он передал Билли и девочкам, оставалось только ждать — но он был уверен, что ребята справятся быстрее, чем сотрудники Скотланд-Ярда: хотя бы потому, что им не нужно соблюдать определённые протоколы и правила. Остановившись на краю тротуара, Холмс взмахнул рукой и одновременно набрал телефон Майкла. Парень ответил, когда Шерлок уже сел в машину.

— Приезжай на Бейкер-стрит через полчаса. — На том конце послышалось согласное сопение, и собеседник отключился. Шерлок откинулся на спинку сидения и с наслаждением выдохнул, чувствуя, как расслабляются уставшие мышцы. — Если прибавите газа и выключите радио, получите двадцать фунтов сверху, — бросил он кэбмену, и тот понимающе хмыкнул, выключая приёмник и прибавляя скорости.

Шерлок довольно закрыл глаза и позволил себе несколько минут не думать ни о Кукольниках, ни о Кэрол, ни о погибших девочках, ни о Джоне — совершенно ни о чём.

***

Захлопнув дверцу кэба, Шерлок увидел стоявшего у крыльца Майкла. Он махнул ему и качнул головой в сторону Speedy’s: не хотелось, чтобы миссис Хадсон сейчас лезла с советами и сожалениями, потому что он был уверен, что она уже всё знает. Иногда ему было интересно, можно ли перевербовать источники, доносившие его домовладелице все новости, чтобы они помогали ему в расследованиях. Усмехнувшись собственным мыслям и пожав руку Майклу, Холмс открыл дверь кафе, впуская его, и зашёл следом.

— Будешь что-нибудь заказывать? — спросил он, садясь в укромный угол, откуда был виден вход, но куда обычно не доходили другие клиенты. Парнишка устроился напротив него и пожал плечами. Шерлок принял это за согласие и махнул рукой, подзывая официанта.

— Добрый вечер, Шерлок, — поприветствовала его бессменная бариста кафе Джулия. Холмс кивнул и внезапно улыбнулся: она нравилась ему своим спокойствием и отсутствием попыток познакомиться с ним или с Джоном — когда тот еще жил в 221B — поближе. — Как обычно?

Шерлок тихо сказал «нет, минутку» и пролистал меню.

— Двойной эспрессо, капучино с шоколадом, стейк с картофелем и десерт на одного на твой выбор.

— Ликёр или бальзам в кофе? В качестве исключения? — поинтересовалась Джулия, хитро улыбнувшись ему. Шерлок приподнял бровь и сделал вид, что не понимает о чём она, но затем подмигнул ей.

Она кивнула и, быстро записав заказ, прошла к стойке, чтобы передать заказ. Майкл удивлённо посмотрел ей вслед, а затем перевёл взгляд на Шерлока. Тот снова вернул на лицо непроницаемую маску и сидел, глядя в окно и постукивая пальцами по столу.

— Можно было ограничиться одним кофе, мистер Холмс.

— Тебе некогда будет есть в ближайшие часы, потому не красуйся, — усмехнулся он, наблюдая еле заметный румянец на щеках Майкла. — Лучше скажи мне, ты не узнал ничего нового?

— Нет. Ничего. Я пытался уточнить, где именно сделано тату-мехенди, но не смог. Ребята тоже искали, но не нашли. Они еще долго думали, как рассказать об этом. Наверное, вообще не хотели говорить. — Шерлок кивнул, признавая правдивость его выводов. — А насчёт кукол — никто не видел, как из того ящика забирали посылку. Народу там всегда много, а куклы же маленькие, ничего заметного — потому никто и внимания не обратил.

Шерлок снова кивнул и достал телефон, открыл «галерею изображений» и нашёл снимок Стивена Льюиса, протянув аппарат Майклу, чтобы тот посмотрел на фото.

— Я сброшу тебе это на телефон. Мужчину зовут Стивен Льюис, он ортопед в клинике, где работает Джон, ты там был, я знаю. — Парнишка тихо согласился и приготовился слушать дальше, чуть подвинувшись ближе к столу и Шерлоку. — Скорее всего это его ненастоящее имя, но там его знают именно по нему. Ты должен будешь следить за ним, через два часа заканчивается его смена. Едет на такси — едешь за ним, идет куда-то — ты за ним. Не упускай его из вида, обо всех перемещениях докладываешь мне или, если я не отвечаю, инспектору Лестрейду, его номер у тебя есть. Наличными обеспечу, не переживай. Награда за задание тоже будет.

— Не надо, мистер Холмс. Я же не за награду.

— Знаю, — внезапно мягко улыбнулся Шерлок. — Потому и доверяю тебе намного больше, чем остальным. Потом выберешь награду сам, — он усмехнулся, видя зажёгшийся в глазах Майкла интерес. — Звони мне, пиши, делай фотографии — любой отчёт. Я должен знать, где он и что делает.

Холмс замолчал, заметив выходившую с кухни Джулию. В её руках был поднос с кофе и стейком для Майкла. Поставив кофе на стол, она виртуозно уместила тарелку на маленький свободный пятачок и удалилась, сказав, что принесёт десерт, когда «молодой человек справится с основным блюдом».

— Это связано с арестом мистера Ватсона? — поинтересовался Майкл, отрезая кусочек мяса. Шерлок кивнул, внимательно глядя на него и выпил половину чашечки.

— Напрямую, Майкл. И чем лучше ты будешь следить, тем больше вероятность, что я вытащу Джона совсем скоро.

— Было бы хорошо. Я обещаю.

Допив кофе, Шерлок положил на стол перед Майклом листок с инструкцией и деньги, которые могли понадобиться ему во время слежки, и встал из-за стола.

— Я оплачу счёт сейчас, не забудь, меньше чем через два часа ты должен быть у клиники. Фото у тебя в мессенджере. — Холмс на миг положил ладонь на плечо Майкла и сжал её. — Будь осторожен, не лезь к нему, не подставляйся.

А затем он быстро зашагал к стоявшей у стойки Джулии и протянул ей деньги.

— Я ухожу, он скажет тебе, если будет нужно что-то еще. Всё остальное -твоё.

— Спасибо, Шерлок, — улыбнулась девушка. — Это не моё дело, но ты выглядишь очень уставшим. Береги себя.

Шерлок не ответил, неясно улыбнулся и, быстро пройдя кафе, вышел на улицу. Там начинался дождь. Он запахнул расстёгнутую куртку и развернулся к своей двери, как увидел у невысокого забора уже порядком вымокшую Мэри.

— Мэри? Что ты тут делаешь?

— Может, хотя бы пригласишь войти? — абсолютно без эмоций спросила она. Он повёл плечами и указал рукой на крыльцо.

Войдя в коридор, Шерлок снял куртку и повесил её на вешалку. Повернувшись, он хотел забрать пальто у Мэри, но она так и стояла застёгнутой и смотрела на него с плохо скрываемой злостью.

— Полагаю, наш разговор не для посторонних ушей? — спокойно уточнил Холмс, на что получил неожиданный ответ:

— Да нет, пусть все знают, как ты ведёшь себя с друзьями, Шерлок.

— Пойдём наверх, — тихо настоял он, игнорируя истеричные нотки в её голосе, и взяв её за локоть, потянул за собой по лестнице. — Ты же не хочешь разбудить миссис Хадсон? — Мэри нахмурилась, но подчинилась, попытавшись вырвать руку из его захвата, но у неё не получилось. — Что именно тебя не устраивает? — спросил Шерлок, когда дверь за ними закрылась и они остались наедине в гостиной 221B.

— Ты издеваешься? — зло засмеялась Мэри. Но он лишь поджал губы, никак не ответив ей. — Почему мне никто не сказал, что Джон в камере как подозреваемый?

— А почему кто-то должен был сказать тебе об этом?

Шерлок расстегнул пиджак и снял его, повесив на подлокотник кресла, а затем присел на стол, скрестив ноги на полу. Мэри, словно заворожённая, следила за его движениями. Ей было сложно признать это, но в такие моменты, когда Холмс не рисовался, а просто был собой, она даже начинала понимать, что же такого Джон мог найти в нём. Шерлок был красивым мужчиной с абсолютным обаянием, которое могло сразить любого. Но ей не следовало забывать, что прежде всего права на Джона имела именно она. И в данном случае сдаваться Мэри не собиралась.

— Потому что я его законная жена! — наконец выплюнула она.

— И что? — было неясно: то ли Шерлок издевался, то ли действительно не понимал взаимосвязи этих фактов.

— А то, что мне были обязаны позвонить и сказать об этом.

— Почему ты высказываешь это мне, а не Грегу? Именно он ведёт данное дело. — И Мэри поняла, что он, как обычно, играет с ней.

— Потому что виноват в этом ты. Потому что Грег не посмел бы в обход тебя арестовать Джона. Он явно сделал это только с твоего согласия — или по твоей указке.

— Я не мой брат, ты забываешься.

— Нет, Шерлок. Я слишком хорошо понимаю, теперь — особенно. Не лги мне, ты сделал это из мести, — она устало опёрлась бедром о кресло, ранее принадлежавшее Джону, и бросила на него пустой взгляд: ни злости, ни желания задеть, ни обиды — ничего.

— Из мести кому из вас? Тебе? — Он уже зло смеялся, не в силах сдержать, рвущийся из груди холод. Как она была слепа, говоря о том, чего не знала. И как была близка к истине, настолько, что Шерлок совершенно не хотел анализировать её слова. Мэри лишь покачала головой и не ответила. — Ты так уверена, что он бы всё равно не ушёл от тебя, чтобы мне пришлось мстить? Если вообще предположить, что мне есть до этого дело.

Шерлок знал, что бьёт по самому больному, но этого и хотел. Видеть, как Мэри, посмевшая прийти в его дом и обвинять его в том, чего он не совершал, морщится и старается не заплакать, было почти приятно. Почти — но нет. Холмс резко пришёл в себя, сбросив с себя морок.

— Я не хотел, чтобы это произошло, но у нас с Грегом не было другого выхода.

— Ты поможешь ему? — всё-таки всхлипнула Мэри, зажимая рот рукой и всё еще пытаясь сдержать рыдания.

Шерлок шагнул к ней, но так и не решился коснуться. Ему казалось, что признание Джона, сделанное всего несколько суток назад, провело между ними невидимую черту — и, что бы он на самом деле тогда ни сделал, ему самому и Мэри никогда больше не быть по одну сторону. Они оба пытались найти общий язык, ради Джона, но это было больше не нужно. И лицемерие стало более не обязательным.

— Сделаю всё, что смогу. Уже делаю.

Мэри кивнула и развернулась, чтобы уйти, но затем вновь посмотрела на него. В её глазах Шерлок увидел решимость и отчаяние, совершенно не сочетавшиеся друг с другом.

— Я не знала, не думала, что он всё же решится уйти. Боялась, но надеялась, что он всё же любит меня, несмотря ни на что. Целый год всё было в порядке. Но ты пришёл к нам в дом — и всё начало рушиться к чертям, — она облизнула пересохшие губы и добавила, заставляя его вздрогнуть: — Я была уверена, что он не вернётся, не после того, что сказал мне перед тем, как уйти к тебе. Но знаешь, даже любовь имеет пределы. Я не знаю человека, который бы простил то, что сделал ты: бросил его там одного, позволив думать, что веришь в предъявленные ему обвинения. И если он вернётся ко мне, я никогда не стану напоминать ему о прошлом, потому что люблю. А ты будешь вечно корить его — ты не умеешь любить, Шерлок. Ты его недостоин.

Мэри круто повернулся на каблуках и рванулась к двери в тот самый миг, когда она открылась и в квартиру без стука влетел Грегори, за которым следом бежала Гарриэт Ватсон.

— Мэри? — удивлённо протянули они почти синхронно и, переглянувшись, усмехнулись. На бледность Шерлока, к счастью, никто не обратил внимания.

— Что случилось? — спросил Шерлок, приближаясь к ним.

— Ты был прав, — довольно ответил Грегори, вытаскивая из кармана и передавая ему распечатанный отчёт из психиатрической больнице об окончании срока содержания в их стенах Хлои Грейсман в связи с улучшившимися результатами обследований и проведённого год назад эксперимента по переводу на домашнее лечение. Холмс внимательно прочитал написанное на двух листах и поднял глаза на друга, когда тот добавил: — Но это еще не всё.

— Не тяни, — рявкнул Шерлок, не в силах справиться с охватившим его неприятным возбуждением из-за слов Мэри и известий о Хлое.

— Когда мне, по приказу Майкрофта, переслали отчёт, в кабинет как раз вошла Гарри, сама приехала, как узнала, что Джон у нас. И я показал ей фотографию.

Шерлок перевёл взгляд на замершую около Грегори Гарриэт и вопросительно приподнял брови. Она тяжело выдохнула и призналась:

— Это Кэтрин, моя… подруга. Она работала у нас гримёром. Опытная и абсолютно обычная. Я не знала, клянусь богом, Шерлок! — Она в отчаянии шагнула к нему, но Холмс не отреагировал, уже анализируя новые данные и просчитывая возможные варианты.

— К ней послали кого-то?

— Да, Салли с ребятами едут к ней. — Лестрейд наконец внимательно посмотрел на Шерлока, заметив его лихорадочное возбуждение, и перевёл взгляд на стоявшую у двери Мэри. — Ты что-то хотела узнать о расследовании? — спросил он у неё. Мэри кивнула.

— Мы во всём разобрались с Шерлоком. Не беспокойся. — Грегори, протянув «ну-ну», хмыкнул и вновь посмотрел на друга. Тот беспокойно сжимал и разжимал кулак, явно разрабатывая план.

И тут зазвонил его телефон, а следом начал трепыхаться в беззвучном режиме телефон Шерлока. Оба одновременно ответили и, выслушав сообщения, опустили телефоны, глядя друг другу в глаза.

— Что? — спросила Гарри, когда молчание затянулось.

— Хлои уже не было дома, всё перевёрнуто, она уходила в спешке. Найдена одежда девочек, в которой они пропали, таблетки, растворы-инъекции и хна для мехенди, — устало закончил Лестрейд.

Гарри закусила губу и выругалась, Мэри схватилась за дверь, чтобы удержаться на ногах. А Шерлок, медленно подошедший к стене, внезапно звучно ударил по ней несколько раз кулаком и упёрся в неё лбом, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Шерлок? — Грегори подошёл к нему и положил ладонь на плечо. Но тот тут же сбросил её и развернулся к нему.

— Льюис тоже сбежал. Просто не вышел из клиники, а когда на ресепшн спросили его, там ответили, что он отпросился еще три часа назад. Они знали, что мы близко, Грег. Нас кто-то подставил.

Шерлок посмотрел на Гарри и Мэри, а потом громко и холодно сказал:

— Гарри, жди у миссис Хадсон, мы скоро зайдём за тобой. И не пытайся убежать и предупредить её, — он даже не заметил возмущения, которое Гарри еле смогла сдержать в себе, когда без комментариев вышла из квартиры и направилась вниз. — И Мэри. Убирайся из моего дома и не смей здесь больше появляться, — в его голосе плескался яд, затапливая с головой не только её, но и его самого. Возможно, это было низко, но Шерлок позволил себе в эту секунду ненавидеть её — за всё, что произошло по её и чужой вине.

Мэри сглотнула, вытерев слезу, склонила голову и почти бегом спустилась по лестнице вниз. Грегори остался рядом, не пытаясь задавать вопросов, хотя и был удивлён. Холмс с вызовом посмотрел на него, но Лестрейду хватило такта и выдержки промолчать, и только поэтому Шерлок отошёл к креслам, сел в одно из них, махнув другу на второе, и сказал:

— Нам нужен новый план, который будет известен только нам. Есть предложения?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Триггер (в криминологии) — это предмет или действие оказывающее определённую реакцию, своего рода спусковой крючок, запускающий определённую линию поведения у преступника, объясняющую его поведение с психологической точки зрения; также это событие, вызывающее у человека, больного ПТСР, внезапное репереживание психологической травмы, само по себе не являющееся пугающим или травматичным.


	20. Часть 20

— Хочу курить! — разнеслось на весь по-ночному тихий коридор, и из кабинета Грегори Лестрейда вылетел Шерлок Холмс собственной персоной. Вскинув руку с часами, он бросил взгляд на бегущую вперёд секундную стрелку и нахмурился. Время неумолимо утекало сквозь пальцы, а они не были ни на шаг ближе к Кукольникам, чем восемь часов назад, когда составляли новый план на Бейкер-стрит.

В кабинете на диване для посетителей спала уставшая и расстроенная Гарриэт, а за столом, засыпанный разными отчётами, присланными по приказу Майкрофта и содержавшими сведения о Хлое Грейсман и Стивене Льюисе, сидел раздражённый Грегори, пытавшийся найти хоть какую-то зацепку. Последние два часа они с Шерлоком старались разобраться в том кошмаре, который творился в психиатрической клинике после этого «эксперимента» с домашним лечением: столько исков её главный врач не видел никогда в жизни. Но, кем бы ни была задумана и реализована та программа, это не меняло уже произошедшего. Хлою Грейсман, скрывавшуюся теперь под именем Кэтрин Уолтерс, нужно было найти в ближайшее время. В этом им готовы были помочь и разъярённые и отчаявшиеся родители девочек.

Тодды, в клинику к которым ночью, на свой страх, отправились Салли и Андерсон, сразу же согласились снова дать показания, увидев фотографию Хлои в руках сержанта Донован и узнав на ней Саманту Смит, которая была блондинкой, но не с зелеными, а карими глазами, и имела шрам над правой бровью, чем почти полностью меняла свою внешность. Грегори довольно потирал руки, читая протокол, написанный Салли и подписанный обоими супругами.

Через два часа должны были подъехать Барксы, которые отправились в загородное поместье, но решили вернуться, чтобы помочь Лестрейду поймать ту «дрянь, что убила их девочку», как только увидели пересланную им по электронной почте фотографию Хлои. По телефону они подтвердили, что это была именно Рене Шульц, но только когда она работала у них няней, то носила каштановые волосы до плеч и была сероглазой, а над губой была большая родинка.

К удивлению Грегори, когда он смог дозвониться до Райтов, те экстренно паковали чемоданы, потому что через час должны были пройти регистрацию и наконец вылететь в Лондон, чтобы дать все необходимые показания. В ответ на фото, отосланное им Лестрейдом, они прислали то же самое фото, что уже имелось в деле Кукольников, где Хлоя Кормайкл стояла спиной к камере, и подписали, что это точно была именно та женщина, что работала у них, но у неё были немного другой формы нос, синие глаза и пухлые губы.

Как и утверждал Шерлок, все потерпевшие узнали Хлою, особо и не скрывавшую свою внешность, даже несмотря на мелкие изменения, которые она легко проводила, будучи гримёром в театре на неполную ставку — точнее, считаясь гримёром и появляясь на работе только по специальному приглашению, что в последнее время случалось редко.

Однако Кэтрин Уолтерс была в театре на особом счету за своё фантастическое умение делать тончайшие маски для лица практически без слепков, на которых обычно настаивают мастера. И именно это навело Холмса на мысль о том, почему Кэрол кричала, увидев Джона: явно у преступников была маска, представлявшая собой лицо Ватсона, может быть, не совсем верная, но достаточно похожая, чтобы девочка запомнила его и потом решила, что видит своего похитителя. Этим же объяснялись и странные слова Кэрол о том, что мужчина постоянно чесал шею — скорее всего клеевая основа вызывала раздражение или аллергию.

По словам Гарри, они с Кэтрин познакомились почти год назад, но встречались только три месяца, а затем отношения сошли на нет. А потому Ватсон не могла предупредить Хлою-Кэтрин о том, что Шерлок и Грегори идут по её следам: во-первых, это было просто невозможно, так как Кэт перестала отвечать на звонки Гарри, когда та закончила серию своих кукол, вдохновлённых той же Кэтрин, а во-вторых, Гарри бы никогда не пошла против брата, _«за кого ты принимаешь меня, Шерлок?»_.

— Что значит, серия кукол была вдохновлена ею? — спросил Шерлок, словно не заметив нового витка возмущения Гарри и шпильки в свой адрес.

— Помните, я говорила, что когда фотографировала тех девочек, то проведывала подругу? Кэтрин или, как там её, Хлоя в то время лечила в клинике разрыв связок, что ли. Я ей показала фотографии, и она предложила сделать кукол, ведь девочки были чудо какими хорошенькими. У меня не было ни одного проекта, и я согласилась. Но помню, что еще удивлялась, почему Кэт в стационаре, когда с такой травмой можно и дома спокойно сидеть, а она говорила, что у неё есть знакомый в клинике и там ей лучше.

— Льюис, — процедил Холмс сквозь зубы, словно эта фамилия была самым грязным ругательством из всех, что он произносил в своей жизни. Гарри пожала плечами.

— Может быть. Она не называла его имени.

— А то, что ты сестра Джона, того самого Джона Ватсона, друга Шерлока Холмса, тоже ты ей сказала? — вступил в разговор Грегори, отвлекшийся от отчётов, только что сгруженных около него людьми Майкрофта.

Гарриэт задумалась и посмотрела сначала на Шерлока, а затем и на Грега.

— Нет. Она это знала. Точнее, как будто спросила у меня, не однофамилица ли я того Джона Ватсона, что ведёт блог про Шерлока… — Гарри замерла, а потом её глаза округлились и она прикусила губу. — Боже, какая я дура! Она же через меня к нему хотела подобраться, а точнее — к тебе, — она ткнула пальцем в грудь Шерлока, и из её глаз покатились слёзы. — Сколько раз я говорила Джонни, что не будет ничего хорошего от его блога и дружбы с тобой! Но он не слушал, дурак. И поплатился за это, — пробормотала она, закрывая лицо руками и откидываясь на спинку дивана.

Холмс скривил губы и отвернулся, не имея желания продолжать с ней разговор, начатый Мэри. Он знал, что обе они были правы в той же мере, как и не правы, потому что их истинные отношения с Джоном никогда не были выставлены в блоге, они и сами-то не могли в них до конца разобраться. Но это значило, что Хлоя искала способы давления на него очень долго, и, не найдя ничего лучше, решила действовать через Джона, однако недооценила Шерлока, помня его еще слишком импульсивным и баловавшимся _препаратами_ юнцом.

Грегори только сочувствующе хмыкнул, но снова промолчал, понимая, что комментарии были лишними. Если и было что-то, к чему он, связанный обещаниями и собственным желанием оберегать Шерлока, совершенно не хотел иметь никакого отношения, то это ссоры между Шерлоком и женщинами, любившими Джона Ватсона. Тут Грегори был бессилен и, более того, понимал, что ничем не смог бы помочь другу, даже если бы захотел вмешаться. И, наверное, Шерлок это чувствовал, потому что всё еще терпел его беспокойство и давно уже не срывался на него за излишнюю тревогу.

Решив закрыть тему Хлои хотя бы на время, Холмс обошёл его стол и склонился над плечом, читая отчёт, который лежал перед Лестрейдом. Тот повернул к нему голову, вновь заметив бледность друга и тёмные круги под глазами.

— Ты бы отдохнул немного, или скоро просто свалишься от усталости.

— Ты тоже.

— Я давно привык.

— Я тоже. — Шерлок так же повернулся к нему и теперь смотрел ему в глаза. Проводить соревнование, кто из них более упрямый, было не время и не место. И тут в льдистых глазах Шерлока загорелся огонёк догадки, от которого по спине Грега побежали мурашки. — Какие из документов, присланных Майкрофтом, содержат информацию о Льюисе?

— Их почти нет, — сознался Грегори, показывая ему тонкую стопку листов, лежавших сбоку от основной кипы. — Льюис — практически невидимка, его отпечатков нет в базе данных ни одной специальной службы, никаких записей о правонарушениях, словно он никогда даже правила дорожного движения не нарушал. Есть свидетельства о получении образования, несколько записей о смене работы. Но больше ничего.

Шерлок выпрямился и сложил ладони домиком, приложив пальцы к губам. Он явно наткнулся на какой-то просчёт преступника, но Грегори его не видел, хотя и понимал, что человек не может быть _настолько_ чистым.

— О! — выдохнул Холмс, одновременно хлопнув по столу. — Он — фикция. Люди Майкрофта совершенно не хотят думать мозгами! — сокрушённо добавил он, уже набирая сообщение брату. А затем вскинул голову и разочарованно хмыкнул. — Тебе хотя бы простительно — не спал уже больше двух суток. — И, проигнорировав предупреждающий взгляд Грегори, наконец объяснил: — Льюис не существует, во всяком случае не как настоящий человек. Это личина, которую создали тому, кто заплатил за это деньги. Нужно искать в базе некоего мужчину, который подходит, возможно, среди прошлых знакомых Грейсманов. Он точно должен быть связан хоть с одним противозаконным делом, иначе скрываться было бы глупо, понимаешь? А отпечатки явно кто-то подменил на чужие, чистые. По ним мы не найдём его.

— Но как это возможно? — наивно удивившись, поинтересовался Грегори, за что получил скептический взгляд Шерлока и вздох, который можно было перевести чем-то вроде «и как вы можете называть этот ущербный процесс „мыслями“?».

— Для некоторых криминальных умов это может быть просто зарядкой для мозгов. Не удивляйся так сильно. Не только мне бывает скучно, — он усмехнулся, глядя на оторопевшего Грегори.

— И с чего начинать?

— Майкрофт разберётся, его подчинённые исправят свою ошибку. Вопрос: кто и чем будет ему за это платить, — задумчиво проговорил Шерлок, даже не глядя на друга. Но тот, уловив подкол, промолчал, сделав вид, что не слышал последней фразы.

Просидев еще около часа за просмотром документов и то и дело отправляя кому-то сообщения, Шерлок вздохнул, встал из-за стола и почти вылетел из кабинета, в ответ Грегу крикнув «Хочу курить!». Выйдя из здания, он встал под козырьком, чтобы начавшийся дождь не намочил рубашку, на которую он, задумавшись, не надел куртку. На улице было холодно, и ветер брызгал дождевыми каплями в лицо, сбивая сонливость.

Шерлок думал о том, что ребята писали ему весь вечер и всю ночь: никаких похожих домов они не нашли. Точнее — похожих было море, но ничего не выдавало в них того самого, искомого им. Нужно было наблюдать за подозрительными зданиями больше одного вечера и стоило привлечь к этому делу и Майкла. Из всей его «армии» именно он был самым внимательным и догадливым, а потому Шерлок считал, что он мог справиться с этим делом.

Но предсказуемое отсутствие хоть какого-то ясного варианта не успокаивало, и он нервничал и раздражённо стучал носком осенних туфель по крыльцу, на котором стоял. Огонёк на конце сигареты то вспыхивал с новой силой, то вновь потухал, будто ознаменовывая смену тем его размышлений.

Что-то, явно упускаемое и очевидное, беспокоило его своей неуловимостью. Хлоя Грейсман, обещавшая, что он поплатится, прямо в зале суда; неизвестный, скрывающийся под именем Стивена Льюиса; изящный план, который явно был продуман до мельчайших деталей и стал скорее способом мести ему самому, чем повторением прошлых преступлений.

Что-то во всём этом не сходилось и мучило Шерлока, больше всего уставшего именно от бессмысленного чтения бесконечных отчётов.

Любые мысли, связанные со словами Мэри или Гарриэт, он давил сразу же — для рефлексии еще будет время после, когда всё это закончится и ему придётся расплачиваться за всё совершённое, пусть и во благо. А пока ему следовало сосредоточиться на деле.

Докурив, он бросил окурок в урну, стоявшую неподалёку от двери и наполовину полную окурками, и, передёрнув плечами от холода, вновь зашёл в здание Управления Скотланд-Ярда. Может быть, Майкрофт уже прислал новые материалы?

***

Оставив возможность беседовать со вскоре приехавшими Барксами Лестрейду, Холмс заявил, что съездит на Бейкер-стрит и узнает у своих источников, как продвигаются поиски дома, из которого сбежала Кэрол. Оперативная группа из отдела Грегори, отчитавшаяся об отсутствии успеха перед его уходом, отправилась в новый рейд, а Шерлок планировал сам проехаться по подозрительным адресам, присланным ему ребятами, и взять с собой Майкла, чтобы можно было быстро отправить кого-то в отдел к Грегори при необходимости.

Выпив кофе, он открыл карту Лондона и внимательно изучил нужный район. Он и так знал его, но что-то в этом деле было скрыто от посторонних глаз. Однако при анализе строений им не было выявлено ни одной новой зацепки. Позвонив Майклу и Грегори, он принял душ, побрился и переоделся. Посмотрев в зеркало, висевшее над комодом, он скривился и отвернулся. Сквозь посеребрённую поверхность на него смотрел уставший и почти отчаявшийся мужчина, а таким Шерлок себя видеть отказывался. Он знал, что должен был победить в этой игре — ставка была слишком высока.

Налив себе еще одну чашку кофе, Холмс принялся ждать своего помощника. Внезапно у него в кармане завибрировал телефон.

— Да, Майкрофт?

— Я отправил новые материалы в отдел. Ты был прав, Шерлок, — в голосе брата Шерлок услышал недовольство и усталость. Усмехнувшись, он поинтересовался:

— Ты сам искал информацию? Твои кадры глупеют с каждым днём.

— Буду считать это заслуженным комплиментом мне. — Шерлок улыбнулся и громко хмыкнул, что можно было расценивать и как насмешку, и как согласие. Он и сам не знал, чего из этого в его ответе было больше. Снова раздавшийся голос Майкрофта был глух, и в нём сквозила явная настороженность: — Будь осторожен, братец.

— Кто-то из старых знакомых Грейсманов? — Он тут же собрался, превратившись в струну, только что не звеневшую от напряжения.

— Под именем Стивена Льюиса скрывается брат Уильяма Грейсмана, Фред Грейсман. Имеет судимость за убийство по неосторожности и привлекался, но так и не был осуждён, за кражи и нанесение тяжких телесных повреждений. Мои люди ищут его, но пока никаких результатов. Как только что-то станет известно, вы с Грегори сразу же узнаете об этом.

— Спасибо, Майкрофт. Я твой должник. — Шерлок благодарно вздохнул и хотел отключиться, но разговор был еще не окончен.

— Я знаю, что для тебя это важно. Не будем вести учёт услугам в этот раз, — и, помолчав, чем совершенно оглушил Шерлока, он добавил: — Ты и сам понимаешь, что это дело слишком продуманно. Это работа профессионала, слишком чисто для новичков, даже с судимостями. Подумай, кто еще мог бы желать тебе и доктору Ватсону, — Майкрофт почти выплюнул фамилию Джона, заставив Шерлока ухмыльнуться, — неприятностей. Они явно работают не одни.

Послышались гудки, а Холмс так и сидел, прижав телефон к уху и думая о том, что сказал брат. Все его подозрения, бывшие туманными и неясными до последних слов, стали яркими и словно подсвеченными изнутри после упоминания о них Майкрофтом. Если и он говорил о «помощи извне», то, Шерлок был уверен, это действительно было так.

Майкрофт ошибался слишком редко и незначительно, потому и занимал свой пост долгие годы. Ему можно было верить как себе, что Шерлок и делал. С каким бы усердием они ни играли в «холодную войну», детектив отлично понимал, что никого, кто бы так же тревожился за него и пытался помочь даже во вред себе, у него нет и не будет. А пикировки — если бы они надоели хоть кому-то из них, то давно бы уже сошли на нет, и оба Холмса это отлично знали.

Оставалось только выяснить, кто мог быть тем самым «кукловодом», который управлял Кукольниками. У Шерлока имелся только один вариант личности злоумышленника. Слишком давно тот не давал о себе знать, словно уйдя в подполье и не устраивая показательных выступлений. За весь этот год он не проявился ни разу — вполне возможно, что для Шерлока он готовил это представление, а потому не бравировал успехами в других делах направо и налево.

Наконец убрав телефон в карман, Шерлок выпил остывший кофе, а затем подошёл к окну и замер, ожидая Майкла и мысленно пролистывая большой органайзер в Чертогах, посвящённый его главному и непредсказуемому врагу.

***

Стоя на Квинсборо Террас, на том самом месте, где дорожная полиция обнаружила Кэрол Тодд, Шерлок вслушивался в шум города, окутывавший его, как кокон. Он пытался понять, откуда именно могла прийти девочка. Пересечение улиц, дворы, цокольные этажи старых домов — то здание могло быть в любой из сторон света. И Шерлок чувствовал себя сломавшимся компасом.

Билли и девочки прислали ему пятнадцать адресов домов, которые по каким-то причинам показались им странными или подозрительными. И он прошёлся по десяти пунктам из списка. Полчаса назад звонил Грегори, спрашивал о прогрессе и рассказал то, что узнал. Поисковая группа так и не нашла здание, Райты, приземлившись в Хитроу, тут же поехали в Управление и наконец дали письменные показания, окончательно подтвердив личность Хлои Грейсман.

— Ты не думаешь, что стоит поставить вопрос о том, чтобы выпустить Джона под залог? — спросил Грегори в конце беседы. И Шерлок замер, ощущая, как ломаются от одного только имени все барьеры, которые он выстроил, защищая себя от болезненных мыслей о друге.

— Если до завтрашнего утра ничего не изменится, я сам поставлю этот вопрос перед твоим начальником. Но пока — нет.

— Почему, Шерлок? — Лестрейд говорил спокойно, но явно теряя терпение и нуждаясь в объяснениях. Холмс вздохнул и ответил:

— Потому что, как бы ни было ему сейчас обидно и одиноко там, где он находится, снаружи, пока мы не поймали Кукольников, ему еще опаснее. Грег, ты же и сам понимаешь, что под защитой стен Управления он фактически неуязвим, во всяком случае ни Хлоя, ни младший Грейсман не рискнут добраться до него.

— Ты думаешь, что это представление было нацелено на него?

Шерлок не сдержался и фыркнул, испугав стоявшего рядом Майкла. На том конце Грегори зашипел от недовольства.

— Это было нацелено на меня. Чтобы мне было плохо и жутко, как было когда-то им. Только они — исполнители, план был придуман не ими, может быть, за исключением участия девочек. Это уже на совести Хлои.

— Ты уверен?

— И Майкрофт тоже, Грег. А ты знаешь, что он не ошибается. Мы играем не только против Грейсманов.

— Думаешь, автор плана…

— Да. Пришла пора выходить из тени. Как блистательно это ему удалось!

— Шерлок!

— Это был сарказм, инспектор. Мне пора. Будут новости — звони.

— Ты тоже. И бога ради, Шерло…

— Да-да, знаю. Я постараюсь, но не обещаю, — усмехнулся Холмс и отключился, не желая слушать причитания уставшего друга.

Он обернулся и посмотрел на притихшего Майкла. Тот тут же встрепенулся и приподнял брови, спрашивая о дальнейших планах.

— Пошли в ту сторону, — махнул Шерлок в выбранном им направлении. Мальчишка кивнул и первым шагнул к светофору.

— В какой из оставшихся? — уточнил он, когда они оказались на другой стороне улицы. Шерлок показал ему два пункта из списка в его Moleskine.

Через два часа у них осталось только два дома на Лейнстер Гарденс, 23 и 24, около которых было слишком много людей — довольно оживлённая, хотя и не главная улица, кафе неподалёку. Тихо выругавшись, когда на него в третий раз посмотрела какая-то дама, стоявшая у одного из соседних домов и разговаривавшая с кем-то по телефону, Шерлок не выдержал и, бросив Майклу «перерыв», пошёл к кафе.

Устроившись на воздухе в той части веранды, откуда можно было наблюдать за домами, они переглянулись. Майкл выглядел приунывшим и утомлённым, и Шерлок подмигнул ему.

— Мы справимся, — тихо сказал он, склонившись к нему через стол. Мальчишка улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Так точно, сэр. Давайте закажем чего-нибудь горячего, кофе или горячий шоколад, холодно сегодня, — поёжился Майкл, потирая озябшие руки.

«Надо дать задание управляющему приюта, чтобы с ребят сняли мерки и заказали им демисезонную одежду теплее. А „армию“ сводить в магазин отдельно — они заслужили», — подумал Холмс, глядя на наморщившего лоб Майкла.

— Другое дело, — чуть улыбнувшись, кивнул он и махнул официанту, стоявшему у дверей в кафе. Тот подошёл через пару секунд и приветливо улыбнулся, особенно стараясь понравиться Шерлоку. Холмс подавил желание закатить глаза, вместо этого вполне лояльно посмотрел на совсем еще молодого парня, который был чуть старше Майкла, и сказал, с улыбкой прочитав имя на бейджике: — Добрый день, Николас! Молодому человеку — блюдо от шефа, апельсиновый сок и горячий шоколад. Мне — горький двойной эспрессо. И я видел, что у вас тут есть зона для курения, принесите пепельницу, если вам не трудно.

Официант кивнул, похлопал ресницами, видимо, стараясь произвести впечатление, и, записав всё в блокнотик, удалился, пообещав исполнить заказ как можно скорее. Майкл, наблюдавший за этим спектаклем, отчаянно сдерживал рвущийся из груди хохот. Шерлок с почти явной жалостью посмотрел вслед официанту, цыкнул на трясущегося от беззвучного смеха мальчишку и, вытащив телефон, быстро набрал смс управляющему, пообещав, что они с Майкрофтом берут расходы на себя. «Только братец об этом еще не знает», — ухмыльнулся он, нажимая на кнопку «отправить».

Через минуту появился Николас, в руках у которого был поднос с чашками кофе и пепельницей. «Благодарю», — улыбнулся Шерлок, чем вызвал со стороны парня чуть ли не восторг. Сделав небольшой глоток и распробовав эспрессо, Холмс скривил губы и взглянул на Майкла, довольно улыбавшегося и гревшего руки о высокую чашку.

— Я скоро вернусь, смотри за домами. Я буду вон там, в зоне для курящих, — дал он указание своему верному оруженосцу и встал из-за стола. Тот только хмыкнул и развернулся в кресле, чтобы глядеть в сторону домов.

Шерлок вернулся через десять минут и сел в кресло как раз в тот момент, когда к ним направился официант, нёсший блюдо для Майкла. Поставив тарелку перед мальчишкой и заметив брошенный обоими взгляд на дома 23 и 24, официант, чуть покраснев, заметил:

— Интересуетесь домами-фикциями?

— Простите, что? — растерянно уточнил Шерлок, мгновенно переводя свой фирменный сканирующий взгляд на уже пожалевшего о своих словах парня.

— Вы смотрите на дома-фикции, вон те, белые, с номерами 23 и 24. Или я не прав?

— Да нет, вы правы, Николас. Красивые дома, верно? Мы с братом ищем мне новый дом. Мне говорили, что здесь кое-что продаётся. Но я никак не могу дождаться хозяев, — Шерлок вдохновенно всплеснул руками и тут же вздохнул, на что официант клюнул с первого раза. Разочарованно нахмурившись из-за сочетания немалой наблюдательности и откровенной глупости в этом парне, Холмс спросил: — А почему фикции? Разве они не жилые? Значит, мы давно теряем время, ожидая хоть кого-то из жильцов?

Николас кивнул и немного нагнулся к столу, чтобы не говорить на весь зал. Шерлок поджал губы, но позволил подобное нарушение личного пространства. Щёки парня алели красными пятнами, когда он начал рассказывать, и Холмс не мог ничего поделать с внезапным самодовольством — давно никто так открыто не выказывал ему своей приязни.

— Эти дома, сэр, сохранили лишь свой каркас. Когда прокладывали лондонское метро в этой части города, то они мешались, но сносить их было невыгодно — нарушался баланс улицы, падали цены на соседние здания — владельцы были против. Тогда мэрия решила сохранить фасады домов, чтобы лицо улицы не пострадало. Но, по моим расчётам, основная линия прошла под 24 домом, а 23 должен был быть более-менее сохранён.

— Неужели? — притворно удивился Шерлок и улыбнулся краешком губ, побуждая рассказчика продолжить. Тот, воодушевлённый реакцией, кивнул.

— Я никогда не был внутри домов, но читал материалы и видел планы: внутри если что-то и осталось, то очень ветхое, городские службы поддерживают только внешний вид фасада. Если бы сейчас было темно, то вы бы заметили, что фонари над входными дверями работают, а света в окнах нет — и нет никогда. Потому что они из тонких слоёв фанеры, которой заменили стёкла.

— Удивительно, какой тонкий расчёт! — совершенно искренне выдохнул Шерлок. Абсолютно все кусочки головоломки встали на свои места. Майкл, доев свой обед, хмыкнул и, повернув голову к домам, принялся рассматривать их еще пристальнее. — А вы не знаете, Николас, не был ли у обоих домов один хозяин и не были ли дома связаны внутри коридорами?

Тот поражённо посмотрел на него и в свою очередь кивнул.

— Да, мистер, у них был один хозяин, соединивший дома несколькими галереями. Откуда вы знаете?

— Я хотел именно такой дом, и мне обещали найти его. Вот и думаю, обманули меня во всём или нет, — он обезоруживающе улыбнулся, отчего Николас просиял. — А откуда вы всё это знаете так подробно, Николас?

— Я учусь на архитектора, интересовался старыми домами в свободное время, — смутился парень, опустив голову.

— Спасибо, Николас, — искренне улыбнулся Шерлок. — Вот, это наша плата за заказ. Сдача — ваша. И дайте мне свой телефон, мне иногда бывают нужны консультации экспертов.

— Спасибо, но я не совсем понимаю, мистер… — растерянно начал парень, выпрямившись и настороженно глядя на Шерлока, но тот его перебил.

— Шерлок Холмс к вашим услугам, — усмехнулся он и протянул Николасу листок и ручку. — Спасибо за консультацию, вы очень помогли.

Получив телефон совершенно смущённого, но довольного парня, Шерлок встал из-за стола, кивнул Майклу, и они вместе вышли из кафе, направившись к тем самым домам 23 и 24.

— Вы часто так делаете, мистер Холмс? — спросил Майкл, когда они подошли к торцу одного из домов. Тот непонимающе склонил голову набок, и он уточнил: — Втираетесь в доверие или притворяетесь кем-то другим, чтобы выудить информацию?

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

— Обычно именно этим я и занимаюсь. Люди проще открывают свои мысли, сомнения, планы тем, кто, по их мнению, подходит для этого. А я чаще всего знаю, кого они хотят видеть перед собой.

— Здорово! — восторг и уважение Майкла приятным теплом растеклись внутри, и Шерлок улыбнулся, потрепав мальчишку по плечу.

— Пойдём, осмотрим дома по кругу, раз мы точно знаем, что там никого не должно быть, кроме преступников, разумеется.

— Считаете, что это именно те дома?

— Полагаю, да.

— Может быть, тогда позвонить инспектору Лестрейду?

— Нет, мы будем ему звонить только при полной уверенности. Не бойся, ничего с нами не случится.

Легко перемахнув через невысокий забор, Шерлок прошёл на задний дворик дома 23, который, по словам Николаса, должен был быть по большей части сохранён. Осмотрев окна на торце дома, он присмотрелся к чёрному выходу и внезапно увидел, что на одном из подоконников на остром крае висел маленький лоскуток чёрного цвета. Вытащив из кармана чистый пакетик для улик и надев перчатку, Шерлок снял его и, уложив в пакетик, убрал во внутренний карман куртки. Но он уже и так знал, что был прав: именно в такой кофточке нашли Кэрол.

Подёргав дверь, он понял, что она заперта, тогда пришёл черед окон, но все они тоже оказались закрыты. Шерлок, за которым след в след шёл Майкл, направился к 24 дому, но всё повторилось. Если преступники и были внутри, то теперь хорошо следили за безопасностью. Шерлок понимал, что, даже если бы он нашёл сейчас какой-то ход в дом, то не мог идти туда без оружия, а ордера на обыск у него не было. Нужно было ждать, когда из дома кто-то выйдет или, наоборот, внутрь попытаются проникнуть с улицы.

Вскинув руку с часами, он прикинул примерное время поездки до Бейкер-стрит и обратно. Звонить Грегу он не стал, так как ему еще нужно было провести анализ лоскута, найденного на подоконнике, чтобы без сомнений назвать Лестрейду именно этот адрес.

Шерлок посмотрел на уже серевшее небо и, направляясь к забору, поманил за собой Майкла. Снова оказавшись около кафе, он вытащил бумажник и достал оттуда несколько купюр.

— Иди в кафе, садись там же, жди, когда кто-то появится около домов. Сзади подойти нельзя, мы это выяснили, значит, они приходят с этой стороны, — Шерлок махнул рукой вверх по улице. — Вот, заказывай что хочешь, только не отрывайся от наблюдения, хорошо?

Майкл понятливо хмыкнул и взял деньги, поблагодарив его.

— А вы куда?

— Я домой. Проведу анализ, чтобы была возможность получить ордер, и приеду сюда. Я надеюсь на тебя, Майкл.

— Я не подведу, мистер Холмс, — отрапортовал Майкл и вошёл в кафе. Шерлок еще пару секунд смотрел на закрывшуюся за ним дверь, а затем махнул рукой разворачивавшемуся неподалёку кэбу.

Сев в автомобиль, он отправил смс девочкам и Билли с указанием заканчивать поиски. Шерлок не хотел признавать этого, но главной причиной, почему он всё еще не позвонил Грегори, было совсем не отсутствие абсолютной уверенности в правильности выбора дома, а то, что получить весточку от того, кто этого так хотел, он мог только в одиночестве. Холмс был уверен: если он арестует Кукольников вместе со Скотланд-Ярдом, они будут молчать. Это не успокаивало, но будоражило, и Шерлок чувствовал, как быстро стучит сердце, как стучало еще год назад, когда он расследовал последнее дело, подкинутое ему щедрой рукой величайшего криминального ума последних лет.

***

Шерлок вернулся на Лейнстер Гарденс почти через четыре часа, когда провёл все анализы, которые только мог, и написал заключение для Грегори. В его кармане лежал пистолет, приобретённый им несколько месяцев назад, когда он начал официально работать консультантом в Скотланд-Ярде. Раньше он ему не требовался — с ним всегда был Джон, а теперь ему следовало самому заботиться о подобных мелочах.

Найдя Майкла на том же месте, Холмс подмигнул тут же покрасневшему Николасу, смена которого как раз заканчивалась, и, сев за стол, спросил о том, что происходило, пока он отсутствовал.

— Ничего, мистер Холмс. Всё спокойно. Никто не интересовался домами, никто не подходил к ним близко, только если шли мимо. Но фонари действительно горят, смотрите, — он махнул рукой в сторону парадного входа дома 23, над дверью которого был включен фонарик.

— Молодец, Майкл, — хлопнул его по руке Шерлок и протянул ему папку с результатами анализов образца ткани, найденной на подоконнике. — Возьми эту папку и езжай в Скотланд-Ярд. Подъезжая, позвонишь Лестрейду, он распорядится, чтобы тебя пустили. Отдашь ему это и скажешь, чтобы он собирал группу, получал ордер и ехал сюда.

— Вы останетесь тут один? Нет, это опасно, мистер Холмс, — Шерлок усмехнулся, глядя на озабоченное лицо своего протеже.

— Ничего опасного, я же не пойду туда, пока он не приедет. К тому же, ты сам видел, что всё закрыто. А без ордера я не стану проникать в здание — доказательства не примут. Так что езжай. Просто считай, что я тебя сменяю.

— Но мистер Холмс…

— Майкл, езжай, я сказал. И еще, зови меня Шерлоком.

Он посмотрел на оторопевшего Майкла, вставшего около него, и засмеялся. Тот тоже улыбнулся и восторженно закивал.

— Хорошо, мистер… В смысле, всё будет сделано, Шерлок.

Холмс кивнул и махнул, призывая нового официанта. Долго сидеть в кафе просто так ему бы никто не дал. Проводив взглядом уезжавший кэб, в который сел Майкл, Шерлок вновь посмотрел на дом 23. Он ощущал приятное возбуждение, вызываемое предстоящей встречей и последующим арестом преступников. Он выполнит все свои обещания: поймает убийц и похитителей, как и говорил Кэрол, докажет невиновность Джона, как и написал другу в записке, и исправит свою ошибку, о чём мысленно дал зарок самому себе.

Внезапно его размышления были прерваны остановившимся прямо напротив дома 23 кэбом, из которого вышел мужчина, слишком похожий на Фреда Грейсмана, чтобы быть кем-то другим. Шерлок встрепенулся, бросил на стол деньги за так и не выпитый кофе и поспешил на улицу.

Проследовав за Грейсманом до соседнего дома, Шерлок увидел, как он обошёл строение сзади и, провернув в замке ключ, вошёл через чёрный ход. Хмыкнув, Холмс перепрыгнул через забор, как делал это несколькими часами ранее, и бесшумно прошёл к заднему дворику. Прислушался, но из дома не доносилось никаких звуков. Значит, Хлоя и Фред были либо на втором этаже, либо в доме 24.

Закон позволял проникать на частную территорию без ордера в случае присутствия на ней лиц, подозреваемых в совершении преступлений. И Шерлок в данный момент собирался воспользоваться этим правом, впервые осознавая, как сильно зависит от закона. Если бы всё складывалось иначе, ему бы пришлось действовать наугад, а это могло навредить Джону.

Вытащив из кармана кошелёк с отмычками, он несколько секунд рассматривал замок при свете телефонного фонарика, а затем достал стандартную пару и через полминуты замок тихо щёлкнул, открывая ему доступ внутрь. Постаравшись не скрипнуть дверью, Шерлок осторожно вошёл в дом и прищурился, привыкая к темноте. Достав пистолет, он снял его с предохранителя и двинулся вглубь, прислушиваясь к происходившему наверху. Всё было тихо.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, Шерлок воспроизвёл в памяти слова Кэрол и двинулся по её маршруту. Преступники могли прятаться в доме 24. И вдруг он заметил полоску света под одной из дверью, а следом из комнаты донёсся женский голос, которому вторил мужской.

— Нам нужно бежать, как ты не понимаешь? Нечего тут ждать. В любую минуту за нами могут прийти.

— Он сказал, что поможет. Надо ждать.

— Да ты его даже не видел! Откуда ты знаешь, что он поможет?

— Он же помог отомстить Холмсу. Значит, и сбежать поможет.

— У него явно был свой резон для этого. И он сделал то, что собирался, чужими руками. Какой же ты тупой, всё-таки! Уильяму, видимо, достались все мозги, которые были выделены на всех детей ваших родителей.

— А с этим я абсолютно согласен, — заметил Шерлок и шагнул в комнату, пинком открыв дверь и целясь в Грейсмана на слух.

Хлоя закричала от неожиданности, и этого хватило, чтобы дезориентировать Фреда, растерявшегося всего на секунду, которой Холмсу оказалось достаточно: он нацелил пистолет прямо ему в грудь и сказал: — Теперь для вас точно всё кончено. Он вам не поможет.

— Мориарти держит слово! — попытался противиться Грейсман, но Шерлок фыркнул в ответ на его заявление.

— Он сдержал слово и дал вам план, по которому вы подставили Джона. Но вытаскивать вас после он не обещал. Разве нет?

Грейсман задумался, и Хлоя разочарованно застонала.

— Зачем я связалась с тобой? Придурок!

— Потому что с тобой больше никто бы не стал работать. А этот, кроме давней влюблённости в тебя, еще и горел тем же праведным желанием отомстить мне за брата, — выплюнул Шерлок, не спуская с неё глаз. И тут Фред шагнул назад, послышался хруст дерева, и Холмс отвлёкся на секунду.

— Чёрт, надо было убить тебя, когда эта маленькая дрянь сбежала, не слушать этого Мориарти и убить тебя. Просто прийти и убить, — прошипела Хлоя и бросилась на него.

Шерлок выстрелил, но промахнулся. Увернувшись, он ушёл в сторону, и Хлоя ударилась о стену. В этот же миг он пропустил удар сбоку от Фреда и согнулся от боли, при этом отодвинувшись ровно туда, где рука Грейсмана не смогла бы достать его. Однако тот не успокоился и снова кинулся в его сторону. Миг — и они уже лежали на полу в коридоре и боролись, пытаясь оказаться сверху и вырубить противника.

Наконец Шерлок смог сделать ложный выпад и, благодаря этому, придавил Грейсмана к полу и со всей силы ударил его по лицу. Почувствовав, что тот его отпустил, Холмс, скривился от боли в рёбрах, но выпрямился и встал на ноги. Заглянув в комнату, он не нашёл Хлою и выругался — как он мог не заметить, что она сбежала? Взглянув на Грейсмана, он убедился, что тот лежит без сознания, и в эту минуту услышал топот в той части дома, где, по его предположениям, была галерея в другое здание.

Бросившись в предполагаемом направлении, он ощупал карманы и понял, что пистолет выпал у него из рук во время драки с Фредом. Чертыхнувшись, он вбежал в коридор, соединявший два дома, и, оказавшись в доме 24, остановился перед выбором между двумя комнатами и тёмным коридором, уходившим внутрь дома.

Еще раз оглядев двери, он уже взялся за ручку одной из них, как услышал хлопок, а затем и ощутил острый жар в левом плече, за секунду разошедшийся по всей руке. Шерлок охнул и ввалился в ту самую комнату, в которую он хотел войти за мгновение до этого. Напротив него была еще одна дверь, и он побежал туда, уверенный, что Хлоя последует за ним. Ему следовало найти что-то, что можно было использовать вместо оружия.

Пробежав еще две проходные комнаты, он еле успел завернуть за угол, когда прозвучал еще один выстрел. Пуля пролетела в нескольких сантиметрах от его бедра. Кажется, преследователь, кто бы из них двоих он ни был, стрелял наудачу, тоже ничего не видя в темноте, окутывавшей этаж. Холмс спрятался за одним из выступов стены и выдохнул. Это не было похоже на приключение, которым обычно оборачивались их расследования с Джоном: один на один с вооружённым человеком в месте, где он совершенно не ориентировался, раненный и без возможности передвигаться без риска поймать еще одну пулю. И он не знал, что могло помочь ему в этот момент.

Шерлок еле слышно выругался и попытался позвонить Грегори, не вытаскивая телефон из кармана, чтобы лишний раз не травмировать простреленную руку. Но не достиг в этом успеха — сенсор отказывался подчиняться дрожащим пальцам. Непрочное перекрытие, которым когда-то бывший хозяин особняка разделял части комнаты, не могли защитить его надолго. Потерянный в доме 23 пистолет сейчас был просто необходим.

Холмс услышал еще один выстрел, но он прогремел в соседней комнате. У него было несколько секунд на передышку. Еще раз попытавшись связаться с другом, Шерлок осознал, что телефон в доме не ловит мобильную сеть. Впервые ему была настолько неприятна собственная самоуверенность. До боли сжав зубы, он прикрыл глаза: только бы Майкл успел в Скотланд-Ярд, пока не стало слишком поздно. Рану ломило, во рту пересохло, а голова начинала кружиться. Возможно, были задеты крупные сосуды или даже артерия, понять, осталась ли пуля в руке или прошла навылет, было невозможно. Умирать, так и не разобравшись с Джоном, совсем не хотелось. Холмс сполз по стене на пол и зажал рану ладонью.

Внезапно вокруг стало слишком тихо. Шерлок открыл глаза и замер: как он сразу не заметил зеркало, висевшее на стене напротив? Темнота, царившая в доме, скрадывала очертания, но оно было слишком явным и… лишним тут. Второй взгляд на зеркальную пыльную поверхность — и там отразился силуэт человека, державшего в руках пистолет. Он тоже заметил Холмса — Хлоя. Женщина замерла, рассчитывая вероятность попадания.

Секунды растянулись как в замедленной съёмке. Шерлок повернул голову и посмотрел на противника, вычисляя свои возможности. Хлоя сделала шаг в его сторону — отступать было некуда.

И тут Шерлока на миг ослепила вспышка и оглушил грохот — совсем рядом с ним прозвучал чужой выстрел. Хлоя, вскрикнув и выронив пистолет, медленно осела на пол, раненная в ногу, а около Шерлока на колени упал Грегори. Холмс пытался сконцентрироваться на его лице и губах, которые открывались и закрывались, но услышать голос друга не получалось, однако своё имя он читал очень отчётливо.

Через пару мгновений Шерлок услышал шум неподалёку, а потом наконец-то уловил слова Грегори.

— Засранец, я же просил тебя не геройствовать, — бормотал Лестрейд, зажимая его рану своим шарфом. — Ты как? Слышишь меня? Можешь идти? У дома «скорая», пойдём.

Шерлок кивнул и с помощью Грегори поднялся на ноги.

— Фред сбежал?

— Нет, с ним Салли — она поймала его на лестнице и задержала. Правда, чуть не пристрелила — тот кричал, что они убили Шерлока Холмса, — Грегори ухмыльнулся и внимательно посмотрел на Шерлока. — Хлоя тоже жива, если тебе интересно, я стрелял ей в ногу, чтобы в этот раз не убежала.

Шерлок оценил его замечание и придушенно засмеялся. Но даже смех заставил его вздрогнуть от боли.

— Прости. Я не думал, что всё же придётся идти сюда без тебя. Он приехал неожиданно, — тихо признался Холмс, когда они начали медленно спускаться по лестнице. Лестрейд лишь фыркнул в ответ и вздохнул. Они слишком хорошо знали друг друга, чтобы верить в подобные сказки. Но всё же извинение Шерлока было настолько неожиданным, что Грегори улыбнулся и похлопал его по здоровому плечу.

— Мы взяли их, Шерлок. Мы сделали это!

— Да, — устало согласился Шерлок, у которого сил не осталось даже для радости. Собственное беспомощное состояние выводило его из себя, но он держался спокойно. Ему еще нужно было сделать так много. — Спасибо, Грег, — внезапно тихо сказал он и сжал руку Лестрейда, когда они вышли из дома и остановились на крыльце, ожидая врачей. — Ты спас мне жизнь.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — так же тихо ответил Грегори и, повернувшись к нему, добавил: — Самонадеянный ты мальчишка.

Шерлок не выдержал и усмехнулся, соглашаясь с ним. Грегори приобнял его за плечи и повёл к подъехавшей прямо к дому машине парамедиков со словами «здесь раненный сотрудник, расступитесь!».

Эта ночь обещала Шерлоку быть бесконечной.


	21. Часть 21

Вокруг гудели сирены машин Скотланд-Ярда и парамедиков. Шерлок, сидевший на бортике одной из последних, никак не мог выбраться из рук доктора, осматривавшего его. Отчаявшись завести его обратно внутрь машины, парамедик дал ему пол-литровую бутылку минеральной воды и велел выпить всю до капли, чтобы хотя бы частично восстановить баланс в организме.

Ранение оказалось не таким опасным, как Шерлок предполагал: сквозное ранение с точечными входным и выходным отверстиями. Кровопотеря была большой, но не критической, кости целы. Ему даже не требовалась хирургическая обработка раны — «вы просто счастливчик, мистер Холмс!» — а потому, быстро сделав повязку, чтобы, по возможности, остановить кровь, и обработав все ссадины и порезы на его руках и лице, парамедик пытался убедить Шерлока поехать в клинику для проведения полного осмотра, включавшего снимки и установку дренажа. Но Холмс сопротивлялся из последних сил и выискивал глазами Грегори, который, раздавая указания криминалистам, словно растворился в толпе, неизвестно откуда взявшейся у домов 23 и 24.

Неподалёку заворчал мотор другой машины парамедиков: Хлою и Фреда Грейсманов повезли в больницу под присмотром Салли и еще пары ребят из отдела Лестрейда в автомобиле, поехавшем следом. Шерлоку тоже нужно было ехать в Скотланд-Ярд, чтобы лично ускорить процесс снятия обвинений и освобождения Джона. Теперь он мог не бояться за него.

Шерлок шикнул на парамедика, снова начавшего приставать к нему с госпитализацией, и, несмотря на усилившиеся головокружение и боль в плече, спрыгнул с бортика машины, крикнув как раз подходившему к нему Грегори «поехали в Управление».

Но в этот раз Лестрейд не стал применять все свои способности убеждения, а просто схватил Шерлока за здоровую руку и повёл обратно.

— Но нам некогда тратить на это время! — попытался вырваться из его хватки Шерлок и чуть не упал, покачнувшись на ровном месте. Грегори проворно подхватил его, и вдвоём с парамедиком они затащили Холмса внутрь и положили на кушетку.

— Джейсон, я с Шерлоком. Заканчивай тут всё и езжай в отдел. Я приеду, как смогу, — дал последние указания Лестрейд, выглянув наружу, а затем сел рядом с возмущавшимся Шерлоком, который уже успел отойти от приступа головокружения и пытался тоже принять вертикальное положение. — Поехали в больницу, не слушайте его, — приказал Грегори, и врачи не смогли перечить уверенности, с которой были сказаны эти слова.

Шерлок застонал от невозможности сопротивляться, из вредности распластавшись на каталке так, что врач не мог протиснуться мимо него, чтобы дотянуться до противоположного бока машины и взять некоторые инструменты.

— Не зли меня, Шерлок, — прошипел Грегори, наклонившись к нему и говоря ему практически в ухо. — Видит бог, я стараюсь держаться и не попытаться убить тебя за то, что ты во второй раз подверг себя смертельной опасности из-за дела Грейсманов. Но я могу плюнуть на собственные убеждения и хотя бы вырубить тебя до приезда в клинику. А потом сказать, что нашёл тебя уже таким в доме. Ребята подтвердят, что всё было именно так.

Лестрейд выпрямился, посмотрел на поджавшего губы Шерлока и усмехнулся. Тот обиженно скривился и отвернулся, всё же расположив ноги так, чтобы доктор мог взять то, что ему было нужно. Но тут же снова повернулся к Грегори, не обращая внимания на то, как парамедик замеряет его давление.

— И вы опуститесь до подобного, инспектор? А ваши принципы, оказывается, не так уж и крепки, — уже вовсю издеваясь, в свою очередь прошипел Шерлок. Грегори хмыкнул и засмеялся.

— Думаешь, Майкрофт будет против и накажет меня за рукоприкладство?

— Сомневаюсь, — уже с улыбкой ответил Шерлок. — Он скорее добьётся какой-нибудь награды для тебя за это.

— Он тебя любит, — посерьёзнел Грегори и шлёпнул его ладонью по здоровому предплечью. Холмс кивнул и поморщился от боли, случайно дёрнув раненной рукой.

— Я знаю, но это не мешает ему пытаться вставлять мне палки в колёса при каждом удобном случае. А у нас сейчас есть дела поважнее, чем бесполезное времяпрепровождение в клинике.

— Если бы мы с Майкрофтом не вставляли тебе, как ты выражаешься, палки в колёса, то ты бы уже давно лежал мёртвым в одном из домов преступников, — с насмешливой улыбкой заметил Лестрейд. — Так что изволь подчиниться и не ломайся, хотя бы из благодарности за то, что в этот раз всё обошлось. Тебе необходим квалифицированный клинический осмотр, чтобы удостовериться, что нет никаких скрытых травм и иных проблем. — Наконец Грегори вздохнул и достал телефон, начавший пищать из-за входящего вызова. Отставив его в сторону, он добавил: — Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что это необходимо. Как только мне станут известны результаты твоего обследования, мы решим, что делать дальше. Так что избавь нас обоих от продолжения этого разговора, хорошо?

Шерлок недовольно буркнул что-то вроде «скука», но кивнул, соглашаясь с доводами Грегори. Выбора у него, на самом деле, не было. Но даже видимость свободы сейчас казалась лучшим вариантом, чем давление и императивный запрет на любые другие действия.

Грегори в эту минуту ответил на звонок.

— Мы едем в клинику. Конечно, я с ним. — Усмешка отразилась в глазах Грегори, и он стал словно на пару лет моложе. Шерлок хмыкнул, тут же определив, кто был его собеседником. — Я позвоню, когда он пройдёт обследование. Нет, не стоит, твоё присутствие сейчас не особо желательно. — Теперь уже Шерлок усмехнулся, представив такой поворот. Но порыв скандалить уже прошёл, кроме того, он действительно чувствовал сильную слабость, так что перерыв на час-два счёл вполне возможным и допустимым. — Давай обсудим это потом, — нахмурился Грегори в конце беседы и, дослушав собеседника и сказав «договорились», отключился.

— Молчи, — сказал он в ответ на ироничный взгляд Шерлока. — Я и без твоих комментариев еле сдержался. Надо же, до чего одинаковые!

Шерлок не стерпел и тихо засмеялся. Грегори, взглянув на него, последовал его примеру. Стресс медленно уходил, а на смену ему беззастенчиво пришла усталость. Облегчённо выдохнув, Лестрейд откинулся назад, упершись затылком в металлический бок машины.

— Еще далеко до клиники?

— Пара минут — и будем на месте, — долетело до него от водителя. Удовлетворённо кивнув, Грегори прикрыл глаза. Шерлок, снова почувствовавший острую боль, тоже расслабился и морально приготовился к будущему осмотру.

***

С трудом удерживая падающую с плеч, дырявую на рукаве и заляпанную его собственной кровью куртку — это не объёмное, удобное всегда и везде пальто, — Шерлок поморщился от боли в покоящейся на перевязи руке и решил, что, как только приедет домой, тут же вернёт роль фаворита своему старому серому другу. Неподалёку разговаривал по телефону Грегори, обсуждая последние приготовления к вечерней пресс-конференции, которую его заставили провести некие начальники «на самом верху». Шерлок порывался позвонить Майкрофту и свернуть это неприятное дело, но Грегори отказался.

— Это пустяк. Я не хочу беспокоить твоего брата такими мелочами. Майкрофт и так тревожится из-за тебя — в который раз, между прочим — не хватало еще, чтобы он сюда приехал. А он приедет, если ты позвонишь.

В ответ на это Шерлок лишь фыркнул и отвернулся от него, поражаясь спокойствию и упёртости друга, не желавшего пользоваться никакими привилегиями от общения с обоими Холмсами.

Ему остро хотелось курить, руки почти дрожали, но он не был уверен, что это было от недостатка никотина: октябрь, близкий к завершению, резко вступил в свои права и на улице было слишком холодно в рубашке и незастёгнутой кожаной куртке. Внезапно со спины к нему подошла Салли и принесла кофе в стаканчике и плед из машины. Накинув его Шерлоку на плечи, она подмигнула: «Как ты любишь, чистый сахар с кофе и сливками». Холмс, благодарно улыбнувшись, кивнул, а Салли аккуратно коснулась его здоровой руки и отошла к боссу.

После осмотра в клинике, на котором так настаивал Грегори, и проведения нескольких мелких медицинских процедур, которые должны были ускорить процесс заживления раны, Шерлок провёл в больничных стенах лишь пару часов, а затем просто сбежал, поставив Грегори перед фактом: или тот едет с ним, или он уходит в одиночестве. Лестрейд, не намеренный отпускать его одного, вынужден был смириться и согласиться. Всю оставшуюся ночь и предрассветные часы они провели в отделе, в кабинете Грегори, составляя отчёты и заполняя еще целую гору различных бумаг — и всё это, чтобы только заставить начальство быстрее подписать приказ об освобождении Джона из-под стражи.

Как только они вернулись из клиники, Грегори отправился к Ватсону и рассказал о том, что произошло, пообещав сделать всё, чтобы его выпустили как можно скорее. Шерлок не знал, говорил ли Лестрейд о том, что его ранили. Да это было не так уж и важно: он был уверен, что Джона это теперь волновало в последнюю очередь.

Пригубив пусть и почти безвкусный, но тёплый напиток, Шерлок почувствовал, как ему становится теплее — от лжекофе, пледа или простого, но явно уже _дружеского_ участия Салли, это было ему неизвестно. Он вспомнил, что Грегори говорил о том, как Донован чуть не пристрелила Грейсмана из-за него, и улыбнулся. Приятно было знать, что кто-то еще, кроме Грега, Майкрофта и, не желавшего уходить из участка, пока не увидит живого Шерлока, Майкла, переживал за него.

Шерлок не понимал и того, чего ждёт здесь, на морозе, отлично зная исход их встречи с Джоном. В десятке футов от него в кэбе ждала мужа осунувшаяся Мэри. Они не говорили после того неприятного срыва у него в квартире — о том, что Джона освобождают, ей сказал Грегори. Он не винил её за срыв и те слова — у неё было право защищать свою семью любой ценой. Но всё же осадок остался.

Оба знали, с кем бы остался Джон, не случись этого отвратительного заключения под стражу. И Шерлок прекрасно осознавал, что в данном случае его ошибка стала вторым шансом для брака Ватсонов. Мэри могла оказаться права — и это было хуже всего.

Наконец дверь служебного выхода слева от него глухо скрипнула, выпуская несколько человек, и Шерлок резко обернулся, скинув плед с плеч. Среди них был и Джон. Помятый, уставший и словно изломанный. Он смотрел ровно перед собой пустым взглядом, и Холмс прикусил губу, чтобы не позвать его. Он не имел на это права. А вот со стороны кэба через пару секунд раздался крик «Джон», хлопнула дверца и изнутри выскочила Мэри.

Шерлок, дёрнувшись и зашипев от боли, с голодным и больным интересом следил за тем, как она, быстро оказавшись рядом с Джоном, прижалась к нему, что-то зашептала на ухо, а он безучастно коснулся её рук, словно не мог решить: обнять в ответ или оттолкнуть. И тут его блуждавший взгляд нашёл Шерлока. Ватсон замер, сжав пальцы на хрупких плечах жены, и будто перестал дышать.

Им нужно было поговорить, обсудить так много, что казалось, что это была бы бесконечная беседа. Но у них не было даже минуты. Шерлок не хотел снова делать Джону больно и приходить к нему, чтобы просить о прощении, которого, как думал, не заслужил. Джон не пытался увидеться с ним снова после той единственной встречи через решётку камеры, хотя с Грегом говорил несколько раз. Они оба не представляли, что будут делать дальше и как смогут пережить то, что произошло с ними за последние недели.

Ватсона завтра ждала встреча с Лестрейдом в его кабинете, где он должен был ознакомиться со всеми материалами дела и подписать несколько десятков никому не нужных бумаг. А Холмсу следовало уже через пару часов явиться на приём к врачу, от которого он сбежал и из-за которого на него уже несколько часов давил Майкрофт.

Теперь их с Джоном не объединяло ничего, кроме общего прошлого и скандального дела Кукольников — и из-за этого неясно давило в груди. Взгляды перебегали с глаз на лоб, щеки, подбородок и губы, которые хотели бы сказать многое, но не могли. Джон посмотрел на перебинтованную руку Шерлока, и на его лоб набежали озабоченные морщины. Холмс искал следы неуважительного отношения или физического насилия, но не находил их — он еле заметно выдохнул, немного успокоившись, и снова посмотрел в глаза друга.

Их разговор без слов длился меньше минуты. Но если раньше им могло хватить и нескольких секунд, то теперь ни один из них не смог уяснить, что же хотел сказать ему другой. Первым отвернулся Джон, увлекаемый Мэри в сторону кэба. Ватсон махнул рукой Лестрейду и сел в машину, успешно игнорируя Холмса. Шерлок проводил отъехавший автомобиль взглядом и посмотрел на подошедшего Грегори.

— Он отойдёт, Шерлок. Это же Джон. Он поймёт.

Лестрейд поднял плед с асфальта и свернул его, даже не подумав снова предложить его Холмсу: знал, что тот не возьмёт его снова, сделает вид, что не чувствует холода, чтобы не выглядеть слабым.

— Не обнадёживай меня. Я меньше всего нуждаюсь в твоей жалости. Никто не знает, как он поступит.

— Я знаю. Потому что знаю Джона Ватсона.

Шерлок попытался улыбнуться, но у него не получилось — по губам лишь пробежала гримаса от вновь вспыхнувшей боли в руке.

— Езжай-ка ты в больницу. Мне и без того твой доктор многого наобещал, если я тебя не верну сегодня в палату. Но его я опасаюсь меньше твоего брата: сошлёт куда-нибудь в Шотландию, в глухую деревеньку, за то, что подвёл тебя под удар, а потом еще и дал тебе сбежать из клиники, — усмехнулся Грегори, пытаясь рассмешить его. И Шерлок не смог сдержаться: фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— Не мне тебе говорить, что Майкрофт ничего тебе не сделает, сам ведь знаешь.

Грег не смутился и улыбнулся, глядя на него.

— Никто не знает, что у вас двоих на уме. Так что и такое не исключено. Поехали в клинику, Шерлок. К чёрту твоего врача и даже брата, но за тебя я на самом деле переживаю. — И Лестрейд потянул его к своей машине. Холмс цыкнул, но подчинился, ощущая только холод и опустошение.

— Я ему передам, что не только я иногда хочу, чтобы он провалился к чертям, — мстительно хмыкнул Шерлок, когда они сели в автомобиль. Грегори только покачал головой.

— Ябеда, — улыбнулся он, выворачивая на дорогу. Но на сердце у него стало намного спокойнее: раз Шерлок язвит, значит, с ним всё относительно хорошо, хотя бы в физическом плане. А со всем остальным он разберётся со временем. Грегори точно постарается ему помочь, чем сможет.

***

В кабинете Лестрейда после отправки в архив всех предоставленных Майкрофтом документов стало почти светло. Сам Грегори сидел за столом и дописывал, как ему казалось, уже тридцать девятый отчёт о том, где и во сколько он получил ту или иную наводку или указание на преступников. Ругая всю бюрократическую систему органов правопорядка на чём свет стоит, он поставил точку и отбросил ручку в сторону, решив, что не напишет больше ни слова, а иначе пальцы покроются мозолями, как во времена учёбы в университете.

И тут в дверь постучали. Грегори отвлёкся от исписанных листов, лежавших перед ним, на автомате сложил их ровно и громко ответил «войдите». Глухие шаги — и в кабинете показался Джон Ватсон. Кивнув Лестрейду, он направился к столу и без спроса сел напротив него.

— Привет, Грег. Я не рано?

— Привет, Джон. Нет, вовремя. Потому что иначе я могу тут и умереть — под грудой отчётов, — Грегори усмехнулся и кивнул на приличную стопку чуть измятых по краю листов слева от него. Джон оценил её взглядом и понимающе хмыкнул. — Сейчас я найду всё, что на данный момент требует твоей подписи, а потом мы с тобой поговорим, хорошо?

Джон кивнул и сел чуть раскованнее, откинувшись на спинку стула.

— А Шерлока не будет? — будто совершенно не интересуясь ответом, спросил Ватсон через пару минут, когда Лестрейд повернулся к нему спиной. Но Грегори тут же развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Он в клинике. Я же тебе говорил, что его ранили.

— Но он же был вчера утром у Управления, — не понял Джон, подаваясь вперёд и явно нервничая. И Грегори бы усмехнулся, довольный своим предположением, высказанным Шерлоку, если бы всё не зашло так далеко.

— Он сбежал из клиники почти сразу после осмотра, как только его перевели в палату.

— Зачем?

— Он главный свидетель. Без его показаний и подписей на отчётах об аресте тебя бы не отпустили еще пару дней.

— То есть он сбежал, чтобы ускорить моё освобождение? — Джон был растерян и подавлен. Грегори наконец нашёл последний нужный ему документ и снова сел за стол, протянув ему десяток листов.

— Именно.

Лестрейд ждал, что Джон спросит что-то еще, уточнит подробности, решится узнать о состоянии Шерлока. Но тот молчал, уткнувшись взглядом в верхний документ и совершенно точно не понимая ни одного слова в нём. Грегори поджал губы и еле слышно вздохнул. Он не знал, как такое могло случиться, как эта ситуация вообще стала возможной. Шерлок в больнице, а Джон здесь — и не рвётся туда, не пытается вытрясти из Грега душу за то, что не уберёг. Словно чужой человек — Грегори было неуютно.

Он был свидетелем того, как зарождалась их дружба, как она стала превращаться во что-то более серьёзное и важное, но оба испугались этого. Грегори помнил, как Шерлок менялся под влиянием Джона, становился более терпимым, терпеливым и учился прощать промахи тем, кто был слабее. Но так же Грегори помнил, как Джон всегда был рядом с Шерлоком, шёл на шаг впереди, чтобы защитить, не дать сделать ошибку, которая могла стать фатальной, как восхищался и смотрел c восторгом и обожанием, когда думал, что никто не видит, — и Лестрейду становилось даже неловко из-за того, что он стал свидетелем подобного.

И теперь Грегори видел, как всё рушилось. И никто, вроде бы, не был виноват — кроме Мориарти и Грейсманов. Вроде бы — но не в действительности. Шерлок делал всё так, как мог, выжимая из себя последние силы, не желая верить и не веря, на самом деле не веря в виновность Джона. Сам Грегори мог повиниться: он на какой-то миг поверил — и ему теперь жить с этим мысленным предательством. Но он не Шерлок и не был никогда так же близок к Джону, как Холмс, ему и признаваться бессмысленно.

Однако именно на Шерлока сейчас была нацелена эти холодная враждебность, обида и нежелание смотреть на проблему под другим углом, которые Лестрейд видел в упрямом и пустом взгляде Джона. И он должен был попытаться всё объяснить, чтобы у Шерлока хотя бы появилась возможность поговорить с другом — а там уже пусть сами разбираются.

— Ты хочешь узнать, что произошло на самом деле? — наконец спросил Грегори, устав от тяготившего его молчания, что повисло в кабинете. Джон поднял голову и посмотрел на него.

— Хочешь сказать, как Кукольники сделали это и подставили меня?

— Нет, я хочу сказать, _зачем_ они это сделали и _с чьей помощью_.

Джон непонимающе нахмурился, сбрасывая безразличную маску и встревоженно вглядываясь в лицо Грегори, а затем кивнул. Тому большего и не требовалось.

— Всё началось более семи лет назад. Тогда мы с Шерлоком только начинали работать вместе. Он был нахальным, дерзким — даже более дерзким, чем сейчас, думаю, ты представляешь то, как это всё выглядело, — и всё еще баловался наркотиками. Не употреблял всерьёз, но доводил и меня, и брата до белого каления. То было одним из первых наших серьёзных совместных дел. — Грегори немного откатился назад на кресле и склонился к столу, облокотившись об него и устроив подбородок на сцепленных в замок руках. Джон тоже подался вперёд и упёрся ладонями в столешницу. Весь его вид говорил о том, что он ничего не знает о тех годах жизни Шерлока. — В доме, с виду неприметном и гостеприимном, как оказалось, совершались жуткие преступления. Семейная пара, Хлоя и Уильям Грейсманы, зверски убивала родителей и забирала детей себе — их собственные дети погибли под колесами автобуса за несколько месяцев до этого. Замысел был практически таким же, как и в этих трёх случаях с девочками. Отравленные сладости, лекарства, подавлявшие волю, и странные эксперименты над организмами детей. Шестерых из десяти похищенных малышей тогда удалось спасти, но четверо остались на нашей совести. — Грегори тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Джона. Тот был напряжён и вслушивался в каждое слово с жаждой человека, который глотает воздух после того, как чуть не захлебнулся в воде. — Мы долго искали их, пытались понять мотивы, но не могли. Тогда я привлёк Шерлока. Однако потом пожалел об этом. Он нашёл убийц, вычислил, но получил ранение ножом в плечо, совсем близко к сонной артерии, правда, в тот раз это было правое плечо. Я успел в самый последний момент: он, уже раненный, боролся с убийцей и явно проигрывал ему в комплекции, — я выследил его местонахождение по маячку, который посадил на пальто, к счастью для нас обоих.

Джон сглотнул и облизнул пересохшие губы. Пару секунд он переводил взгляд с одного края стола на другой, а затем вновь посмотрел на Грегори и спросил:

— Но если их поймали, как они смогли вновь воплотить в жизнь свои ненормальные планы?

— Тогда Хлою признали психически нестабильной, не способной выздороветь, и отправили в психиатрическую больницу. Уильяма по приговору суда поместили в одну из самых охраняемых тюрем Англии, где его убили около полутора лет назад. Примерно тогда же началась подготовка к тому, чему мы стали свидетелями.

— Но кто тогда этот мужчина, который работал в клинике под именем Льюиса?

— Это младший брат Уильяма, Фред Грейсман, всю жизнь влюблённый в Хлою и готовый сделать всё для неё и в память об умершем в тюрьме старшем брате. Оба считали виноватым в своих потерях Шерлока. Грейсман, ранее судимый в юности и далее не ведший жизнь праведно, и Хлоя, обещавшая отомстить Шерлоку еще в зале суда, объединились ради общего дела.

Лестрейд встал и подошёл к тумбочке, на которой стоял графин с водой и стаканы.

— Будешь? — он наполнил один из них и приподнял его. Джон отрицательно покачал головой, тогда Грегори, выпив почти половину, забрал стакан с собой и вернулся на своё место.

— Как такое могло произойти? Если Хлоя была в психушке. А этот Грейсман — как он мог работать в клинике? У нас очень серьёзная проверка в кадровой службе.

— А сколько он у вас работал? — поинтересовался Грегори, уже знавший ответ, но желавший, чтобы Джон сам пришёл к явному выводу.

— Меньше года, кажется… Черт! Он подделал документы, — Ватсон хлопнул по столу от досады и замер, раздумывая над тем, как это получилось. — Но это же очень сложно. Шерлок как-то показывал мне подложные документы об образовании и оригиналы, чтобы я попытался определить, где настоящие, а где подделка.

— Определил? — спросил Грегори, заинтересованно глядя на друга. Джон пожал плечами и усмехнулся.

— Нет, конечно. Если работал профессионал, то и не определишь, это сможет только такой же профессионал. Шерлок смог с первого раза, — Джон на миг улыбнулся и даже тёмные круги под глазами не скрыли его тоски. — Но это значит, что либо Грейсман профессионал, каких мало, либо он кого-то нанял?

— Ты отлично делаешь выводы, — кивнул Лестрейд. — Верно. Только Грейсмана можно с огромной натяжкой назвать «профессионалом» хоть в чём-то. А теперь подумай, кто с радостью выполняет заказы на составление планов преступления и даже обеспечивает всем необходимым для их исполнения, лишь бы платили деньги?

Джон замер, моргнув и сжав зубы. В голове громко бухало лишь одно имя.

— Мориарти, — выплюнул он фамилию того, кто снова и снова вставал на пути у Шерлока, каждый раз подвергая его жизнь опасности. Грегори только согласно хмыкнул.

— Мы долго не могли определить, почему всё так гладко — почти ни одной зацепки, а затем улики, указывавшие на тебя, посыпались как из рога изобилия. Шерлок до последнего колебался и возражал, но не имел права сопротивляться процедуре — иначе его бы отстранили, да и меня вместе с ним. А никто другой не стал бы искать виноватых: тебя обвинили бы на одних косвенных доказательствах, — люди Мориарти в Скотланд-Ярде и суде бы постарались. Только он не учёл того, что Шерлок не сдастся и, несмотря ни на что, будет искать виновных.

— А как вы поняли, что это план Мориарти? Он послал сообщение Шерлоку, как тогда, во время их игр пару лет назад?

— Нет, Шерлок догадался сам. А потом его подозрения подтвердил еще и Майкрофт, лично участвовавший в поиске доказательств твоей невиновности. Всё было сделано слишком идеально, а так не бывает. Преступникам явно кто-то помогал: нужно было организовать выход Хлои из больницы, получение ею новой личности, новую личность для Фреда, а затем такую отлаженную схему похищения детей и каскад улик против тебя.

Ватсон потрясённо молчал. Всего было слишком много: мысли путались и отказывались укладываться в голове. В свете всего этого поведение Шерлока казалось более логичным, понятным, но от этого не менее болезненным. Где-то на периферии сознания всё еще клубилась обида на друга за то, что тот сомневался в нём, даже просто думал о том, что Джон способен на подобное.

— А дети, эти куклы и прочее — тоже план Мориарти? Вот же ублюдок!

— Мы не знаем точно, что из действий Грейсманов с девочками было спланировано Мориарти, — признался Грегори и бросил взгляд на протокол допроса Хлои Грейсман, который Салли провела ранним утром, съездив к ней в больницу, подведомственную Скотланд-Ярду. — Оба преступника отрицают причастность кого бы то ни было к их действиям. Он умеет работать со своими «клиентами», да? — невесело ухмыльнулся Лестрейд. И Джону не оставалось ничего другого, как сказать «тут ты прав». — Одно могу сказать точно, — внезапно добавил Грегори: — То, что сделали с девочками и хотели сделать с Кэрол, — это точно дело рук Хлои. Именно её тогда, семь лет назад, признали, так скажем, организатором тех убийств.

Оба помолчали, пытаясь понять, что и как делать дальше. Грегори, еле отошедший от вчерашней пресс-конференции, которая вымотала его до глубины души, сегодня после обеда был вызван к начальнику Управления с докладом о завершении расследования, а кроме того, в клинике его ждал Шерлок с рассказом о том, как продвигается дело без него. Он устало покрутил головой, разминая шею, а затем провёл по лицу ладонями. Джон внимательно посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.

— Спасибо за помощь и разъяснения, Грег.

— Это не меня тебе стоит благодарить, что всё так быстро закончилось. Сам понимаешь, что если уж Шерлок просил о помощи Майкрофта…

— Я понимаю, Грег. Но не могу.

— Джон.

— Грег, не дави. Я понимаю, что ты прав, что Шерлок был прав, но не могу принять это. Вот здесь, — он ткнул себя в грудь, — тянет и не отпускает. Ты бы простил на моём месте? Ты ведь знаешь всё, что у нас происходило. Ты бы простил, если бы с тобой обошёлся так же самый близкий?

Вопрос повис между ними. Грегори молчал, принимая правоту Джона. Он честно пытался представить ситуацию, проецируя её на собственные отношения. Но это было тяжело, да и делать этого совсем не хотелось. Ватсон был прав: так просто, обычными логическими выкладками их с Холмсом проблему не перекрыть.

— Я не знаю, Джон, — наконец признался Грегори, честно глядя ему в глаза, но тут же добавил: — Я не знаю, как бы поступил я в своём случае. Но ты не я, и только тебе решать, готов ли ты отказаться от всего, — он махнул рукой, не зная, как выразить свои мысли, — из-за обиды на него. Просто подожди, не руби на корню.

Джон задумчиво кивнул, по очереди подписал всё, что требовалось, и встал, протянув Грегори руку. Тот тоже поднялся и с благодарностью за то, что друг всё же выслушал его, с чувством сжал его пальцы в ответ.

Уже у двери, Джон обернулся и спросил:

— Он же в относительном порядке? Иначе ты бы сказал мне?

Грегори улыбнулся и кивнул, проводив его взглядом. Когда за Ватсоном закрылась дверь, он взлохматил волосы и присел на край стола. Больше Лестрейд ничем не мог помочь Шерлоку — теперь балом правили только время и чувства Джона к нему.

***

Шерлок лежал в клинике уже второй день и сходил с ума от безделья. Весь медперсонал, которому «повезло» контактировать с ним, уже получил полную выкладку о своей личной и профессиональной жизни, а потому был на грани истерики. Больше всего досталось тому самому врачу, который жаждал его возвращения в палату. Холмс надеялся, что таким образом он получит разрешение на домашнее лечение намного скорее, потому что сбегать во второй раз было почти равносильно второму ранению — на этот раз в голову.

Шерлок и так до сих пор не забыл воспитательную беседу, проведённую старшим братом сразу по его возвращении в клинику. Майкрофт ждал его прямо в палате, с комфортом устроившись в кресле с чашечкой кофе и новой газетой. В ход шли все запрещённые приёмы от «ты как ребёнок, Шерлок!» до «представляешь, как ты бы огорчил мамулю?». Шерлок, устав слушать одно и то же, посчитал вполне разумным лечь в кровать и накрыться с головой одеялом, вспомнив детские годы. И Майкрофт — о чудо! — отстал и потащил Грегори, схватив его за рукав, за собой из палаты. О том, как пережил очередную лекцию о непозволительности такого поведения Лестрейд, он думать не собирался — пусть сам разбирается, не впервой.

Сдавшись под угрозами Шерлока устроить от нечего делать поджог клиники, Майкрофт распорядился доставить ему в палату ноутбук, но выпускать его строго запретил. И теперь Шерлок, раскрывший уже три преступления, даже не встав с кровати, со злостью захлопнул крышку компьютера и положил его рядом с собой.

Пора было признаться хотя бы самому себе, что его недовольство и разочарование были вызваны совсем не Майкрофтом или врачом, отказывавшимся отпускать его домой, когда в простреленной руке еще стоял дренаж, — а отсутствием новостей и сообщений от Джона. Шерлок так стремился к этому моменту, когда наконец докажет невиновность друга, и точно так же опасался его именно поэтому: понимал, что, вероятнее всего, финал будет именно таким. Но легче от этого не становилось, хотя он был почти готов к подобному.

Однако надежда, впитавшая в себя услышанные от Грегори слова, что Джон простит и поймёт его, мучила и рождала непрошеные фантазии. Поморщившись, Шерлок усилием воли запретил себе думать о друге и своих ошибках. Всё произошло так, как произошло — и он ничего не мог изменить. Оставалось принять это и жить дальше.

К тому же, ему был вновь брошен вызов, а он ни на йоту не приблизился к тому, каким должен был быть его следующий шаг.

И тут за его дверью раздались шаги. Тихие, плавные, Шерлок мог бы даже сказать, грациозные. И он точно знал, кто стоял там, по ту сторону дверного проёма, взявшись за ручку и продлевая эффектную паузу.

— Входи, Джим! — позвал гостя Шерлок и сел на кровати, тут же напрягаясь как лев перед броском.

Дверь открылась, и на пороге его палаты остановился Джеймс Мориарти собственной персоной в костюме из последней коллекции именитого итальянского дизайнера и с бумажным пакетом с эмблемой одного из жутко дорогих магазинов органических продуктов.

— Привет! — пропел он, проходя к столу, стоявшему недалеко от кровати Шерлока, и ставя пакет с презентом. Шерлок приветствие проигнорировал.

— Принёс бомбу? — он усмехнулся и указал в сторону пакета здоровой рукой. Мориарти сморщил нос и цыкнул на него.

— Шерлок, что за мерзкие инсинуации? Я пришёл проведать тебя, выказать заинтересованность в твоём скорейшем выздоровлении, озвучить свои опасения твоим состоянием, а ты… Обвинить меня в том, что я принёс тебе бомбу, когда я забочусь о том, как тебя тут кормят, — распинался Джим, уже откровенно веселясь и хитро поглядывая на него. Открыв пакет, он показал Шерлоку апельсины, яблоки, груши и бананы, один из которых он тут же оторвал от связки и, открыв его, сел в кресло напротив кровати Холмса.

— Ты думаешь, я поверю тебе, а то и стану есть то, что ты принёс? — ответил ему Шерлок с таким же весельем в голосе. Как бы то ни было, приход Мориарти был отличным развлечением, и он не собирался прекращать его прямо сейчас.

— Я же ем, — усмехнулся Джим и, глядя ему в глаза, откусил от банана большой кусок. А затем улыбнулся и облизал губы. Шерлок покачал головой и опустил взгляд на свои руки, лежавшие на бёдрах. — Хочешь что-нибудь попробовать? — спросил Джим, снова откусив от банана.

— Желаешь тоже предложить мне банан?

— Это было бы волшебно, но, думаю, ты откажешься. Ты такой холодный, — он смешно сморщил нос и вытянул губы бантиком, когда на него снова обратили внимание. Шерлок еле сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Вариант с отравленной едой точно не рассматривался, Мориарти бы не стал так подставлять себя. Но выводить гостя из себя было крайне весело.

— Яблоко, — бросил Шерлок, и Джим тут же встал, чтобы выполнить его просьбу-приказ. Взяв фрукт, он прошёл в туалет, ополоснул его под краном, вытер и только после этого вернулся в палату.

— Прошу, — томно улыбнулся Мориарти, протягивая яблоко Холмсу. Тот взял его, стараясь не касаться чужих пальцев. Джим заметил это и нахмурился. — И благодарности не дождусь, конечно, — хмыкнул он и опустился в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу и снова беря в руки многострадальный банан.

Шерлок в этот момент надкусил яблоко, оказавшееся как раз его любимого сорта. Он улыбнулся, чувствуя себя даже чуть польщённым.

— Спасибо за внимание к деталям, — улыбнулся он, приподнимая яблоко повыше и салютуя им. Джим оценил его догадку и подмигнул, после чего, опять под взглядом Шерлока, поднёс банан ко рту и откусил еще, задержав губы на фрукте немного дольше, чем было нужно. Тот фыркнул и подавил улыбку. Мориарти искренне забавлялся, словно соскучился и теперь навёрстывал упущенное.

— Всегда пожалуйста, милый!

— Зачем это всё, Джим? — немного погодя, спросил Шерлок, крутивший яблоко в руках. Есть его уже расхотелось.

— Я уже сказал: беспокоюсь о твоём здоровье. Мы оба знаем, как кормят в больницах, даже самых лучших. А это — абсолютно чистые, без примесей, продукты, — валять дурака у Джима получалось ничуть не хуже, чем у самого Шерлока, так что тот лишь поморщился.

— Ты прекрасно понял, о чём я говорил.

— Ах, ты про это… — протянул Мориарти и, безразлично бросив шкурку от банана рядом с креслом, вмиг стал почти серьёзным, если бы не горевшие ехидством глаза. — Ты совсем не обращал на меня внимания, погрязнув в переживаниях из-за своего бывшего сожителя. Мне пришлось принять меры, — он манерно «строил глазки», но Шерлок не оценил этого, и тогда Джим просто расслабился, став собой: немного уставшим, с цепким взглядом и тонкими, поджатыми губами.

— Ты не давал о себе знать.

— А как же ограбление банка в Белфасте полгода назад? Или убийство бельгийского чиновника, приехавшего отдохнуть в Лондон, десять месяцев назад? Или взлом системы безопасности охранной фирмы, обслуживающей Хитроу, год назад? — Шерлок с интересом смотрел на него и понимал, что каким-то образом пропустил всё это, не заметив наверняка остроумные и изящные преступления из-за надуманной рефлексии. Джим согласно кивнул его мыслям и добавил: — И это только малая часть того, что ты не увидел. А я так старался. И кто на это обратил внимание? Никто! Ты обидел меня, Шерлок, — очень тихо сказал Мориарти скучающим тоном, и именно это заставило Холмса замереть.

— То есть ты спокойно позволил двум детям умереть только из-за того, что я не поиграл с тобой? — уточнил Шерлок, глядя ему в глаза. Джим не поддавался и не отбрасывал маску скучающего аристократа. — Ты пытаешься обойтись без лишних жертв, если это возможно. У тебя есть «кодекс чести», я это знаю, пусть и довольно сомнительный, но он есть.

— Какое мне дело до чужих детей? — резко спросил Джим, и Шерлок всё понял. Он подобрался и принялся выдавать факт за фактом:

— Ты не знал, что она их убьёт. Она обманула тебя, пообещав, что просто похитит их, чтобы забрать себе. Ты, наверное, помог даже сделать документы с новыми именами для всех трёх. Я прав? — ответом ему служил злой взгляд Мориарти. Другого подтверждения не требовалось.

— Эта дрянь за всё ответит. Никто не имеет права лгать мне, — глаза Джима почернели от гнева, и Шерлок словно проваливался в бездну, глядя в них. — Болит? — внезапно спросил Мориарти, кивнув на его руку, и Холмсу ничего не оставалось, как неуверенно пожать одним плечом.

— Бывало и хуже, — усмехнулся он, склонив голову набок. Джим тут же взвился и зло выплюнул:

— Она поплатится еще и за то, что посмела нарушить мой приказ.

Шерлок распахнул глаза и понял кое-что еще о своём враге. И это делало Джима по-настоящему опасным. Ведь тот, кто готов сделать всё, чтобы сохранить тебя только для себя, действительно представляет угрозу.

— Зачем был этот спектакль с Джоном?

— Он мешался. Ты постоянно отвлекаешься на него. Если бы они послушались меня, а не дорабатывали план с убийством девочек, то Ватсон сейчас сидел бы в камере, ожидая приговора суда по обвинению в похищении и продаже в страны Ближнего Востока трёх малолетних девочек, британских подданных. И ты бы не смог доказать его невиновность. Даже твоих мозгов не хватило бы на это, — Джим бросал фразы так, словно пытался ранить ими. Но Шерлок лишь самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Ты бы всё равно проиграл. Я не бросил бы его. У тебя ничего бы не получилось.

— Это твоя главная проблема, Шерлок. Ты видишь ценность в том, кто не видит её в тебе. Где он? Где твой Джон, когда он должен сидеть вот тут, — Джим указал на пол у кровати Шерлока, — и охранять тебя, от меня в том числе? Почему его здесь нет и ты вынужден быть со мной один на один? — Джим горько улыбнулся и добавил: — А я здесь, с подарками, чтобы только справиться о твоём самочувствии. Не находишь ничего странного?

Шерлок промолчал, не желая обсуждать с ним данную тему и словно превратившись в статую. В словах Джима была истина. Но Мориарти не мог понять то, что связывало их с Джоном. Джим мыслил ограниченно из-за своих представлений о том, каким был и каким должен был быть Шерлок, по его мнению. Но сам Холмс не был намерен быть таким, каким его хотелось видеть кому бы то ни было.

— Молчишь? Значит, нечего возразить. И если ты думаешь, что я так уж глуп или зашорен в своих представлениях о тебе, то я мог бы тебя переубедить. Но не буду, мне не интересно.

Джим встал и подошёл к нему, чуть наклонившись и приблизив своё лицо к лицу Шерлока почти вплотную, и тот почувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке. Несмотря на это, Холмс не дрогнул, лишь сглотнул, ожидая следующего шага. Но Мориарти так же резко выпрямился и, не коснувшись его, поправил мятое одеяло, чтобы то легло без единой складки — перфекционизм во всём.

Пройдя к двери, Джим остановился и снова посмотрел на него.

— Помни, что я всегда за твоей спиной, Шерлок, и что я всегда готов к игре. Но не всегда буду терпелив так же, как в этот раз. Выздоравливай, пока я не буду занимать тебя. Найди развлечение сам.

— Джим, это не сможет длиться бесконечно. Когда-нибудь нам придётся поставить точку, — попытался остановить его Шерлок. Но Мориарти понял его намерение и не купился.

— И эту точку поставлю _я_ , когда наступит время. А пока — играй со своим оловянным солдатиком, милый. Я тебе разрешаю, — зло усмехнулся Джим и вышел за дверь, тихо прикрыв её, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.

А Шерлок, глухо зарычав, ударил кулаками по кровати. Несмотря на его надежды, всё только начиналось и остановить надвигавшуюся бурю было уже невозможно. Джим указал на это донельзя прозрачно, заставив его задуматься сразу о многом. Скука в ближайшие часы Шерлоку точно не грозила. Он со злостью взглянул на дверь и, будто та была в чём-то виновата, бросил надкусанное яблоко точно в её центр.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По сути, эта глава является финалом данной истории. Все сюжетные линии сведены в один узел, вопросов больше возникнуть не должно.  
> Но я знаю, что многих такой конец работы не устроит. И, возможно, будет честнее и по отношению к Шерлоку, и без того уже настрадавшемуся за последние сезоны и благодаря этому фанфику, показать то, что случилось после. 
> 
> Но лично для меня на данный момент "Свет в окне" уже завершился. Это информация для тех, кто был в курсе существования двух вариантов финала. Решив, не объяснять, я покажу вам оба. Один не исключает другого, но тональности у них совершенно разные.


	22. Вместо эпилога

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели!
> 
> Повторяю еще раз: те, кого устроил конец прошлой главы, могут не читать данное дополнение к основному финалу истории.
> 
> Всем остальным — приятного чтения! ;)  
> __________________________________________
> 
> P.S. Всех, у кого остались какие-то вопросы относительно сюжета "Света", "личной" линии фанфика или кому просто хочется обсудить что-то не на глазах у остальных, милости прошу писать мне на электронку miledyvlada@gmail.com или в профиле на Фикбуке.

Шерлок, проводивший опыт и старавшийся как можно меньше тревожить всё еще болевшее плечо, совершенно не слышал шагов по лестнице и вздрогнул, когда входная дверь квартиры открылась. Миссис Хадсон еще вчера уехала в гости к племяннице в Эдинбург. Майкрофт не был настолько беспардонным, чтобы приходить к нему без звонка. Оставался только один вариант, в который поверить было настолько же сложно, сколь сложно было заставлять себя не надеяться, что это когда-нибудь может случиться.

— Джон?

Поджаривающийся на горелке глаз выпал из руки вместе с держателем и, громко плюхнув, упал в чашку с кофе. Шерлок мельком посмотрел на видневшийся в мутной кофейной жиже белёсый бок и перевёл взгляд на стоявшего перед ним Джона. Тот выглядел довольно хорошо, учитывая тот бюрократический ад, в который он попал после освобождения из-под стражи. Чисто выбритый, в глаженой рубашке, надетой на белую футболку, и в одних из своих неизменных джинсов. И только под глазами залегли страшные чёрные тени. В этом они с Шерлоком были похожи.

— Кажется, твой кофе испорчен. — Джон, как обычно, взял на себя тяжесть начала разговора, а Шерлок даже не мог в полную силу вдохнуть — боялся, что эта иллюзия рассыплется, стоит ему сделать хоть что-то. Но он всё же кивнул и выпрямился. И друг не исчез, лишь качнулся чуть дальше от него. И это было больно.

— Ты пришёл поговорить?

— А если так?

— Я не думал, что ты придёшь. Прошло три недели, и я был уверен, что это и есть твой ответ.

— Сам не мог позвонить? — в голосе Джона плескался яд, и Шерлок не мог его винить. Признаться, что он десятки раз на дню брал телефон в руку и не решался набрать номер друга, было стыдно, подобное вообще выглядело чрезвычайно жалко. Но засевший в нём страх услышать, как Джон просит больше никогда не звонить ему и не появляться перед ним, был намного сильнее.

— Ты довольно чётко объявил о своих желаниях тогда, в камере. Я не хотел, чтобы тебе было еще хуже от моего звонка.

Шерлок покачал чашку здоровой рукой, вздохнул из-за неудавшегося опыта и отставил её в сторону — сделал всё, что мог, лишь бы не смотреть на Джона. Тот молчал, но в его молчании не было злобы или ненависти. Оно было растерянным и неловким, обиженным и подавленным. И Холмс, осознав это, вскинул голову, впервые прямо взглянув на него.

— Так ты пришёл выяснить всё, что произошло? — Шерлок, словно ослеплённый, смотрел только на него, пытаясь уловить отсветы эмоций. Но Джон держал себя в руках — только в глазах горел странный, на грани со смехом огонёк.

— Можно и так сказать. А еще — я пришёл сюда жить. Если твоё «оставайся» всё еще в силе. Я теперь, конечно, не лучший сосед, ну знаешь, негативные отзывы Скотланд-Ярда о моём поведении, косые взгляды и прочее…

Какой бы странной ни казалась эта ситуация обоим, они синхронно улыбнулись злой шутке Джона. Зацепившись на пару мгновений взглядом за его улыбающиеся губы, Шерлок посмотрел на дверь: у порога стояла небольшая спортивная сумка. Как он мог не услышать, не заметить? Что с ним происходит?

— Ты снова поругался с Мэри? Конечно, твоя комната свободна. Ты надолго?

В квартире повисла тишина. Мысли, одна безумнее другой, сумасшедшим роем заметались в измученной голове Шерлока.

_А если Джон всего лишь решил так пошутить, отомстить за то, что он предал его? Но ведь есть вероятность, что он говорит правду. Джон решил вернуться? На самом деле? После того, что произошло, он всё равно решил вернуться в этот дом, к Шерлоку? Тогда почему он взял лишь эту маленькую сумку, скорее всего со сменой белья на один или, максимум, два дня?_

От напора новых и новых вопросов у него начала болеть голова, но это было совсем не важно, в отличие от того, что Джон всё-таки был здесь, на Бейкер-стрит.

— Навсегда. — Довольный произведённым эффектом, Джон чуть улыбнулся и сжалился над потрясённым Шерлоком, явно просчитывавшим варианты того, почему у их двери стоит лишь одна маленькая сумка: — Остальные вещи перевезу через пару дней. Нам с Мэри надо остыть, желательно в пределах недосягаемости: моей для неё, — он глухо усмехнулся и хитро взглянул на Шерлока. Но тот не отреагировал так, как предполагалось, — он был слишком серьёзным и совершенно точно запутавшимся.

— Но ты сказал, что не хочешь меня видеть.

— Да. И ты бы сказал то же самое в той ситуации, в которой я тогда оказался.

Джон покачал головой, видя зарождавшуюся в глазах друга надежду. Мучить его дольше было просто нечестно: он и так тянул с переездом две недели, отлично понимая, как терзается в это время Шерлок. Лестрейд рассказал и объяснил ему большую часть расследования, которая прошла мимо него, всё было ясно, логично, но… Но обида на Шерлока была намного сильнее здравого смысла.

И, чтобы победить или хотя бы притупить её, потребовались бесконечные смс понимающему Грегори о состоянии Шерлока и всего несколько дней наедине с женой, во время которых стало ясно, что у них точно ничего не получится. Ведь даже после всего произошедшего между ним и Шерлоком, Джон хотел быть только здесь, в этой квартире, и только с ним. Наверное, это было самым важным выводом, сделанным им в жизни. Мэри была ни при чём — в крахе их брака, которого вообще не должно было быть, виноват только он.

Но, чтобы Шерлок, сейчас совершенно растерянный и почти испуганный, со временем всё это понял, ему нужно было объяснить то, что терзало мысли Джона в страшное время заключения под стражу. Ватсон вытащил из кармана безбожно измятый и изрядно потрёпанный листок из блокнота, на котором отрывистым, совсем не свойственным Холмсу почерком были выведены главные для Джона слова — _«Я тебе верю»_ , — и показал его другу.

— Я действительно сказал тебе, что не хочу больше видеть тебя. И так бы и осталось, Шерлок, если бы не твоя записка. Я бы сошёл с ума там, в одиночестве, снова и снова думая, что ты тоже веришь в мою виновность. И никакие доводы рассудка не помогали справиться с жутким страхом. Даже чувствуя в ладони эту бумажку, сминая её в кулаке, я не мог отделаться от мысли, что это всё ложь. Но, как бы то ни было, она меня спасла.

— Я ведь, и правда, почти поверил. — Шерлок опустил голову, не желая видеть разочарование на его лице. Он мог бы сейчас промолчать, но не хотел и не мог: Джон имел право знать о том, что происходило тогда в его голове.

— Но всё же не поверил. И вытащил меня оттуда.

Холмс резко вышел из-за стола и стремительно подошёл к нему, остановившись в паре шагов, в проёме кухонной арки. Ватсон вздрогнул: он почти отвык от этого ослепляющего напора, которого друг даже не осознавал. В движениях Шерлока не было угрозы или агрессии, он был растерян — но это прочитал бы только близкий человек. Прямая напряжённая спина, на которой тонкий халат натянулся до предела, еле заметная повязка на руке и плече, вздёрнутый подбородок и просьба понимания в глазах.

— Прошу, не перебивай, Джон, — Шерлок говорил тихо, без привычного приказа в тоне. И это заставляло прислушиваться намного внимательнее. Джон кивнул, прося продолжать. — Я должен сказать это. У меня никогда не было подобного дела. Я никогда прежде не оказывался в ситуации, когда подозреваемым или обвиняемым был близкий мне человек. Это мешает, не даёт сосредоточиться, затмевает улики и здравый смысл. Потому что как бы ты ни старался гнать от себя подозрение и закрывать глаза на доказательства, что он может совершить подобное, мысль всё равно, рано или поздно, приходит. И подобная мысль нормальна с точки зрения криминалистики, именно так строятся версии: прорабатываются все варианты того, как могли быть совершены преступления, даже самые невероятные — именно они и помогают в итоге прийти к правде.

Шерлок на миг замолчал и облизал пересохшие губы. Джон боялся шевельнуться: внутри поднималась неясная волна из неопознанных пока эмоций. Было страшно, не хотелось слушать Шерлока, пытаться понять его, услышать. И вместе с тем хотелось впитывать каждое слово, потому что только так можно было почувствовать то, что происходило на самом деле в его сердце. Не понять, а именно почувствовать. Ему остро не хватало контакта, малейшего соприкосновения пальцев — лишь бы знать, что друг не лжёт, лишь бы иметь возможность поверить. Потому что даже в самые тяжёлые минуты, когда обида и горечь закрывали ему глаза, Джон всё равно _желал верить_. Не ради Шерлока — ради себя.

— Пойми, — продолжил Шерлок, — это не просто обрывок идеи, мелькнувший среди себе подобных и исчезнувший, это мысль, поставленная на бесконечное повторение, подсвеченная сотней лучей. Ты снова и снова возвращаешься к ней, даже не собираясь принимать её всерьёз, но то и дело смотришь в ту сторону, думаешь, _лишь думаешь_ о том, что ты должен принять её во внимание. Но не можешь этого сделать, потому что, если это произойдёт, вся жизнь изменится, резко, в один миг. А никто к этому не готов. Раньше я никогда не понимал, как люди могли жить с маньяками, убийцами, насильниками много лет, догадываться, но ничего не делать. Я обвинял их, бросался словами, которые легко падали, оскорбляя и раня еще сильнее. Только не представлял, насколько это сложно: решиться поступить иначе, сделать допущение, что близкий и есть преступник.

Шерлок прислонился к косяку и перевёл дыхание. Джон шагнул ближе и повторил его позу. Обоим была нужна опора. От того, поймут ли они друг друга, зависело будущее. Шерлок нахмурился и внимательно посмотрел на Джона, а затем кивнул своим мыслям.

— Решиться допустить подобную мысль — страшно, тяжело, ты чувствуешь себя предателем. И, наверное, так оно и есть для кого-то. Переступить через это сложно. Но оказалось, что в разы сложнее после — когда ты _уже_ допустил, когда предположил, что человек, которого ты называешь близким, дорогим тебе, может сделать такое. Знаешь какая проблема становится главной после?

Джон пожал плечами, а затем серьёзно задумался. А на самом деле, что дальше? Шерлок еле заметно улыбнулся, как когда-то давно, еще в те времена, когда они вместе расследовали дела и были счастливы просто потому, что ничего больше для счастья не требовалось: они вдвоём против целого мира. На лице Джона эмоции менялись одна за другой. В итоге он снова пожал плечами и покачал головой, признаваясь в отсутствии ответа.

— Если ты сейчас думаешь, что в таком случае начинаешь мучиться от чувства вины, то ты не прав. Это будет, но потом. Сначала намного труднее становится вновь допустить, что это сделал кто-то другой. Особенно, если на этого человека указывают одна улика за одной. Вот такой парадокс, Джон. Подкреплённый моим собственным примером. Разум разрывает, ты не можешь спать, не можешь думать ни о чём, кроме того, что преступление совершил именно _тот человек_ , _твой человек_. Где-то далеко, на краю сознания бьётся уверенность в том, что это всё ерунда, но до неё сложно добраться, сложно снова перейти границу. Ведь нас страшат не сами факты, а то, как они отразятся на нас. Сначала боимся, что не сможем жить с осознанием, что кто-то близкий мог сделать _такое_. Потом боимся, что не выдержим чувства вины из-за своего предательства, если будем искать других виновных. А затем боимся, что нас не простят за то, что мы изначально поверили кому-то другому.

Шерлок замолчал и, видимо, говорить что-то еще не собирался. По его мнению, всё уже было сказано. Только Джону этого было мало. Слишком мало. Всё, так мучившее его в те дни, когда он не понимал, что именно происходит, почему его друг, человек, знавший его лучше всех, ведёт себя именно так, сейчас вроде бы обрело объяснение, но многое оставалось неясным. И если с большинством вопросов они могли разобраться позднее, то пара неясностей требовала сиюминутного выяснения.

— Так значит, та записка была лишь способом уменьшить камень на твоей душе? Это была подачка на будущее, если я всё же не окажусь убийцей? — Джон говорил с усмешкой, но Шерлок поднял голову и посмотрел чересчур серьёзно.

— Ты должен был знать, что я тебя не брошу, что бы ни случилось. Я оступился и позволил себе обдумывать возможность твоей причастности дольше, чем того требовало дело.

— А если бы ты нашёл новые улики, указавшие на меня? Что тогда?

— Это не имело значения. Я увидел и осознал, что ты ни при чём, и преступники не смогли бы снова обмануть меня.

Они застыли, почти касаясь лбами и погрузившись в воспоминания о тех днях. Обоим всё это казалось таким далёким, словно случилось много лет назад. Год молчания, обиды и непонимания, а затем такое серьёзное испытание веры, которое Шерлок прошёл с большим скрипом, — было ли у них будущее на самом деле? Ни один не знал точного ответа. Но они хотели попробовать, что бы ни выяснилось в итоге.

Шерлок, выпрямившись, внимательно посмотрел на Джона, всё еще опиравшегося на дверной косяк. Тот ответил ему точно таким же пристальным взглядом. Слова были не так уж и нужны им, но Холмс всё же спросил:

— И что теперь?

— Зажжём торшер, становится темно. Зима скоро. — Прежняя, немного дразнящая усмешка в ответ на досаду, ясно читавшуюся в его глазах.

— Джон…

— Поживём – увидим, Шерлок.

Они оба замолчали, с тревогой и надеждой глядя друг на друга. Сломать то, что появилось, могло любое слово. И от этого было страшно, но и радостно, потому что это значило, что впереди всё же что-то было. И это «что-то» было только в их руках.

— Выпьем чая? Сомневаюсь, что у нас в холодильнике есть что-то еще, раз уж ты глаза стал жарить, — решил пошутить Джон. И тут Шерлок широко улыбнулся и двинулся вглубь кухни.

— Ты зря недооцениваешь миссис Хадсон.

Из недр холодильника появилась небольшая кастрюлька с ужином, оставленным для него Мартой перед отъездом к племяннице. Джон, всё-таки зажегший свет, с любопытством заглянул через плечо Шерлока под поднятую крышку. Переглянувшись, они улыбнулись и замерли, ощущая нетерпение и легчайшую нервозность от близости. Тихое дыхание, мурашки от неуверенности в каждом дальнейшем шаге и смутное ожидание того, что неминуемо должно было произойти между ними.

Мориарти был не прав, считая Джона балластом и глупой тратой времени. Джон был для Шерлока причиной двигаться дальше, как бы трудно это иногда ни было. Джим никогда не смог бы стать для него кем-то схожим.

Шерлок бросил взгляд в дальнее окно гостиной — в окнах соседних домов зажигали свет. Но он понимал, что впервые предпочитает чужим тайнам и секретам свои неясные, но от того не менее важные отношения с главным человеком в его жизни.

Дальше могло произойти что угодно. Но главное останется неизменным: Бейкер-стрит и двое мужчин, отчаянно любящих эту квартиру и друг друга, несмотря ни на что и вопреки всему. И свет лампы под небольшим светло-зелёным абажуром, которая освещает их замершие в ожидании и, может быть, предвкушении будущего лица.

Это останется неизменным. Теперь Шерлок был в этом уверен.

_**Конец.** _


End file.
